


Star Wars: Catalyst

by crossover15



Series: Star Wars: Catalyst [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Canon Het Relationship, F/M, Fusion of Star Wars Legends and Disney Canon, Time Travel, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 48,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossover15/pseuds/crossover15
Summary: "Time is like a river, my padawan. However, if one manages to go back they can create a new stream diverging off the main path." Qui-Gon told Obi-Wan. Tasked by the force itself, Obi-Wan Kenobi must travel to the past where he will share the same body with his younger counterpart. With one mission: stop the rise of the Galactic Empire. AU.





	1. A New Hope

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars. I’ve always been a bit of a Star Wars fan, and I’ve always loved what if stories. So it’s not a surprise I’m a fan of what if Star Wars stories. The reason I’m writing this story is that I have been inspired by several Star Wars what-ifs specifically “Here I Go Again” by Above The Winter Moonlight and “Return of the Jedi” by Transformers g1’s-Prime. When I told them about my series they’ve given me ideas, and I would like to thank them personally for the inspiration and advice. As well as, help from other writers and bloggers. So without further ado, I present to you: Star Wars: The Catalyst.

"We think they may be splitting up. They may be on level five or six now, sir." A Stormtrooper told his commanding officer as he and his fellow troopers ran down one of the Death Star corridors.

Slipping out of one of the dark corridors was former Jedi master Obi-Wan Kenobi. He looked around as he unhooked his lightsaber. He lifted his hood over his head and began to walk down the corridor to where the hangar bay was.

With any luck, by now, Luke and Captain Solo must have rescued Princess Leia.

Suddenly, he felt a presence. A presence he had not felt since Mustafar. The sound of mechanical breathing pierced the air. Obi-Wan's thinned into a grim line and readied himself.

His hands tightened around his lightsaber. Then, he heard the familiar hum of an ignited lightsaber.

He came to a stop when he rounded the corner and saw  **him**. He was taller, wearing a set of black armor, and wielded a red lightsaber shaped similar to his old one. The lightsaber's glow reflected off of his armor and the durasteel floor beneath them. He was no longer a man, but more of a battered machine fueled by only hatred. It was clear that he was no longer Anakin Skywalker. For the first time in nineteen years, Obi-Wan was face to face with Darth Vader.

Vader began to advance towards him and raised his lightsaber to attack. It was clear that there was no escape. Obi-Wan already knew this. Kenobi ignited his lightsaber and a blue blade came out.

"I've been waiting for you, Obi-Wan. We meet again at last." Vader boomed loudly. His voice was much deeper than before. No doubt it came from the suit he wore. "The circle is now complete. When I left you, I was but the learner. Now I am the master." Vader arrogantly stated to assert his power.

Obi-Wan raised his blade towards his former apprentice. "Only a master of evil, Darth." He said mocking his former padawan's Sith title.

Obi-Wan struck at the Sith Lord with enough speed to surprise both duelists. Vader took the blow and riposted himself and forced Obi-Wan back. The old Jedi twirled and blocked a slash, waving a defensive pattern with his blade.

Obi-Wan could tell that Vader was surprised that he was still capable of such skill after nineteen years in exile. However, he could also tell that Vader knew he was out of practice. The duel he had with Maul on Tatooine two years ago notwithstanding. Still, Kenobi could tell that Vader was going to be cautious this time as the Sith Lord was fighting in a more defensive manner. Vader clearly did not want a repeat of what happened on Mustafar.

As their duel progressed, Obi-Wan found that he could still anticipate his former pupil's offense, but could not find any openings to strike back. All he could do was block Vader's cybernetically enhanced blows. Kenobi could feel his energy falter.

"Your powers are weak old man." Vader taunted as he sensed Obi-Wan's depleting energy.

"You can't win, Darth. If you strike me down, I shall become more powerful than you can possibly imagine." Kenobi responded cryptically alluding to the power he had learned during his nineteen-year exile. Vader saw the statement as a taunt but was not going to be baited. Not like last time.

Obi-Wan lunged again, but Vader was ready, bringing them into a blade lock. Vader shoved hard breaking the lock and forcing Obi-Wan back.

"You should not have come back." Vader threatened grimly.

After another exchange, Obi-Wan saw the chance to redirect the duel elsewhere and began to back away. Kenobi had now drawn the duel into the open right into the entrance of the main hanger of Docking Bay 327. Vader attacked once more and began to chivvy Kenobi into a wall. Just as Vader was about to deliver the final blow, Kenobi unleashed a flurry of sudden attacks to force Vader back. As they circled each other, the stormtroopers who were guarding the  _Millennium Falcon_  were aware of the duel in front of them and began to cover the hangar door. However, this enabled a group of people to stealthfully board the cruiser… All except for one of the escapees that is.

"Ben?" came the voice of Luke Skywalker as he watched the man who took him under his wing after the deaths of his aunt and uncle. He looked on in horror as he noticed Obi-Wan take on the man who was his former apprentice and murderer of his father: Darth Vader.

Obi-Wan froze when he heard that voice. He shouldn't be here, he should've been on the ship by now and fly to wherever the Rebel base was. Not out in the open watching him dueling the man who was his actual father.

Kenobi risked a glance at the hangar, where he saw Luke's compatriots. The Wookie, Chewbacca, was in the falcon while Captain Solo and Princess Leia were on the ramp hollering Luke to get to the ship. Obi-Wan was struck in awe as he noticed how similar the Princess looked just like her mother. But all of his attention was centered towards Luke.

At this point, he knew it was over for him. He knew now that the only way to save the twins was to distract Vader from learning their paternal origin.

He turned to Vader and, to Vader's bemusement, smiled and raised his lightsaber so the tip would point up as a sign of surrender, deliberately lowered his guard.

Vader was taken aback by surprise. Trying to figure out if this was a trick or actually genuine. However, Vader quickly realized that even if it was some sort of a trick, he doubted Obi-Wan would be fast enough to deploy it. He swung towards Obi-Wan and once he struck his former master he disappeared into thin air.

The last sound that he heard was that of a young man crying "NO!"

* * *

In an instant, there was a bright light that flashed the Jedi Master. Obi-Wan opened his eyes and saw he was in an empty void of nothing. Save for a few windows he peered into it and to his amazement saw himself. Or rather what he had looked liked twenty-two years ago meditating.

The sight shocked him, he looked around for any means of an explanation until he heard a familiar voice call out to him.

"Hello, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon Jinn greeted him smiling.

Obi-Wan turned around and saw his old master alive as day. Looking like hadn't aged a day since that duel on Naboo.

"Master Qui-Gon? What is this place? Is this the cosmic force?" Kenobi asked shocked out of his wits.

Qui-Gon shook his head smiling because of nostalgia.

"Yes and no, Obi-Wan. You're in the void that connects the living and the dead. You have been given a second chance by the force itself it seems." Qui-Gon said.

"A second chance, what for?" Obi-Wan asked.

"One of the brightest masters of the Jedi order and you can't figure it out." Qui-Gon said with a smirk of amusement.

"You have been given a chance to avoid what has transpired for the past nineteen years since your exile." Qui-Gon said.

"Time travel? That's impossible." Obi-Wan said.

"Nothing is truly impossible my padawan. I thought just as you did as well." Qui-Gon said.

"You mean you have done it before?" Obi-Wan asked curiously.

"Yes. Time is like a river, my padawan. However, if one manages to go back they can create a new stream diverging off of it. I have done it before as well. I was given the option to do so when the Empire had arisen." Qui-Gon explained.

"Fascinating..." Obi-Wan had said the offer was tempting, but his duty towards Luke and the Rebellion lingered in his head. "But what about Luke, the boy and Rebellion will need my help." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm aware of Anakin's son and daughter. Do not worry, what will be three years for you will be only a matter of seconds to them." Qui-Gon assured Obi-Wan.

"Besides you will not be going alone. From a certain point of view." Qui-Gon said.

"You mean you're going to help guide me?" Obi-Wan said.

"Somewhat, but no. Once you travel back, you will share your body with your younger self." Qui-Gon explained again.

"At what point in time will I go return to?" Obi-Wan asked.

"After your mission in Ansion." Qui-Gon said.

"What makes you think he'll... I'll listen?" Obi-Wan asked then corrected himself. "By then I was too loyal to the Jedi codes."

"You're the negotiator after all. I'm sure he'll listen to you. Besides this isn't just about Anakin or the Republic. It's about everyone who will live from that time forward." Qui-Gon assured Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan began to think about it. He could save everyone. Anakin, Padmé, Ahsoka, the Republic, the entire order, and… Satine.

"I'll do it," Obi-Wan said. "Anything else I should be aware of?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, once you start to change the past new events will occur. New people will arise while some people will not. Some of these individuals having been around since before your arrival. Allegiances for those of the future will be different from what was supposed to happen. I would recommend that you keep your mission a secret not just from Sidious. Try to reveal, as much as you can to people you trust. Someone like Master Yoda would be preferable if he starts to question you. Once you complete your task you will return to the main timeline. Whatever happens to the Obi-Wan Kenobi of the new timeline will only be his. Finally, if either one of you is killed then the survivor will be alone. If you were to die then you would go back to our timeline. He'll still live, but your life will be sacrificed in his stead. He'll still remember your experiences, however." Qui-Gon explained.

Obi-Wan thought deeply. He finally came to a decision.

"I accept. No matter what happens with Luke at least I know that I stopped the empire in another timeline." Obi-Wan said determinedly.

"Very well. Good luck… master Kenobi." Qui-Gon said with a proud grin plastered on his face. Obi-Wan felt a surge of pride rush through him as Qui-Gon said those last two words.

Obi-Wan began to glow. He was determined to prevent whatever tragedy he could not stop before.

* * *

Twenty years in the past, Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi was meditating in a room in a consular ship after a mission in Ansion. Suddenly he began to feel strange and collapsed.

" _What has happened?_ " Obi-Wan mentally asked himself.

" _Hello, old friend."_  An elderly voice greeted inside of his mind.

"Who are you?" Obi-Wan asked pulling out his lightsaber. "Where are you?" he asked as it ignited. He was surveying the room for the intruder.

" _You."_  Ben Kenobi replied.  _"I am you and you are me. Or more specifically, you will be me if we do not act."_ Ben explained cryptically.

Obi-Wan was taken aback by this response.

" _It's a long story, but I suppose I'll tell you_." Ben Kenobi informed his younger self.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's memories were flooded with memories. He saw a battle between armored figures and battle droids, the return of Darth Maul, the death of Duchess Satine Kryze, the trial of a Togrutan padawan and her walking away from the temple, thousands of dead Jedi in the temple, a duel with Anakin, and his death at the hands of a black armored figure. Obi-Wan fell to his knees in shock.

" _What… What were those?"_ Obi-Wan mentally asked Ben. He was completely shaken by what he had just seen flash through his eyes.

" _Experiences I have suffered from, but if you and I cooperate none of what you saw will transpire."_ Ben said.

" _Alright."_  Obi-Wan mentally said.

This was going to be a strange experience for him.

 


	2. Reunions on Coruscant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back! I’m glad you liked the first chapter because this story means a lot to me. For the record, this story diverges into Attack of the Clones, The Clone Wars (2008 series), and Revenge of the Sith. With some alterations of course.

As Obi-Wan began to get back up, the door to his chambers opened up. It was Anakin.

"Master, I sensed something happened to you. What's wrong?" Anakin asked full of concern. It was obvious he felt the shift in the force.

Obi-Wan looked at his padawan now knowing what would happen to him in three years from now.

"Master?" Anakin asked again now worried.

"I'm fine, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. The only thing it wasn't the Obi-Wan Anakin was familiar with.

" _What are you doing?"_ Obi-Wan asked Ben getting close to angry as any Jedi could get.

"Are you sure?" Anakin asked. It looked like Ben had to multi-task now.

" _I'm sorry, but you're too shaken. I will allow you full control until you manage to recompose yourself."_  Ben responded.

"It's nothing, Anakin. I just fell." Ben lied. Obi-Wan began to speak up.

" _Oh, my apologies, it's just that seeing everyone I ever cared for die and the boy I have tutored for ten years turn to the dark side has made me feel somewhat shaken."_ Obi-Wan responded sarcastically.

"You fell?" Anakin asked still skeptical.

" _I promise you. Once you are able to regain your composure I will let you take control."_ Ben reassured.

 _Fine."_ Obi-Wan said.

"Yes, I fear those Gundarks did a lot more damage than I thought." Ben lied.

An awkward silence began to fill the room. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan like he just lost his mind.

"Right." The padawan began to say slowly. "I also wanted to tell you that Master Luminara requested you to come to the cockpit. We're nearing Coruscant."

A sense of nostalgia overwhelmed Ben.

"Right. I'll be there." Ben said as he got up.

As he walked to the door, he gave his former apprentice a hug. Anakin looked awkwardly at Obi-Wan before awkwardly reciprocating the deed.

" _I feel I should do something."_ Anakin thought as he followed his master.

* * *

" _Well, that was subtle."_ Obi-Wan said sarcastically.

" _I'm sorry, the last time I saw Anakin was not particularly pleasant."_ Ben said not being as sarcastic as he meant.

" _I'm aware of that, but remember what you were told: "do not arouse suspicion." Obi-Wan said._

The door to the cockpit opened and Anakin and Ben walked inside to greet the two female Mirialan Jedi. Inside was his old friend Master Luminara Unduli and her Padawan Barriss Offee. Ben smiled as he saw his old friend who he had known as an initiate, but repressed a shiver as he saw her padawan. In three years, Barriss would bomb the Jedi temple hangar killing multiple people. On top of that, Barriss would frame Anakin's padawan, Ahsoka Tano, for the crime.

Ben suddenly felt a little solemn as he remembered Ahsoka. Ahsoka leaving the order was definitely a catalyst for Anakin betraying the Jedi. Luckily, Ben and Obi-Wan had plenty of time to prepare.

"Ah master Kenobi," Luminara spoke up drawing Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. "I was wondering when you would wake up. We are arriving at the planet right about now." She said.

With that statement, the blue vortex of hyperspace died down and revealed the thousands of stars in the pitch-black darkness of space. Below was the planet Coruscant, and it was just as beautiful as he remembered it. He could tell his younger self-was now fully composed but decided to let Ben enjoy the sights.

" _You can have it back when we arrive at the hangar."_ Ben informed his younger self.

" _Alright."_ Obi-Wan said.

"Consular cruiser, identify yourself and state your purpose or else." The voice of a clipped Coruscanti accent crackled through the comm channel, as a squadron of CloakShape fighters appeared beside the ship.

Barriss opened the channel and gestured to Ben and Luminara to speak. Luminara spoke up.

"This is Jedi Master Luminara Unduli returning from the planet Ansion and we are requesting permission to land." Luminara said.

The channel was silent for a moment before the voice came back "Copy that. You have permission to land. Welcome back master Jedi."

Luminara sighed and the rest of the trip was silent as Anakin and Barriss piloted the ship through the planet's atmosphere.

They passed through the clouds; they began to pass through the ecumenopolis, dodging many speeders in the process. Then, Ben saw it at last: The Jedi Temple.

It was just as magnificent as he remembered it.

"Geez, Master, we've only been gone for a couple of days." Anakin said. "You look you haven't seen the temple in years." Anakin joked.

" _You have no idea."_  Ben thought to himself.

* * *

Walking through the main hangar was Jedi Master Mace Windu. A male Korun Human Jedi Master who was considered one of the greatest swordsmen in the order's history due to his knowledge of the forbidden lightsaber fighting style Vaapad.

Accompanying Windu was the Grand Master of the order, Yoda. Yoda was sixty-six centimeters, was over eight hundred years old, and was part of a mysterious species. Considered one of the wisest and most powerful Jedi alive it was no surprise that Yoda would survive Order 66.

As the masters walked through the hangar they were discussing some troubling news. There was an attempt on Senator Amidala's life and she believed that one of the order's former masters was responsible: Count Dooku. Dooku had left the order shortly after the death of his former Padawan, Qui-Gon Jinn, and had grown disillusioned with the Republic. Since he had left, Dooku had been leading a galactic movement that had convinced several star systems to secede from the Republic.

"It troubles me to hear Count Dooku's name mentioned in such a manner, Master," Windu said to Yoda. "And from one as esteemed as Senator Amidala. Any mistrust of Jedi, or even former Jedi, in times such as these, can be disastrous."

"Deny Dooku's involvement in the separatist movement, we cannot," Yoda reminded Master Windu.

"Nor can we deny that he began in that movement because of ideals," Mace argued. "He was once our friend, that we must not forget, and to hear him slandered and named as an assassin…" Mace said before Yoda would cut him off.

"Not named," Yoda cut Windu off. "But darkness there is, about us all, and in that darkness, nothing is what it seems." Yoda forewarned.

"But it makes little sense to me that Dooku would make an attempt on the life of Senator Amidala when she is the one most adamantly opposed to the creation of an army. Would the Separatists now wish Amidala well in her endeavors? Would they not believe that she is, however an unintentionally, an ally to their cause? Or are we really to believe that they want war with the Republic?" Windu questioned.

Yoda leaned heavily on his cane, suddenly feeling weary. "More is here than we can know," he said quietly, his eyes closed. "Shifted the force has but still clouded it is."

Mace dismissed Yoda's response, in further defense of his old friend. Dooku had been among one of the most accomplished Jedi Masters, respected among the order from youngest to oldest. Some would say he was a student of older and more profound philosophies and styles of the Jedi, which included being the master of the elegant Form II lightsaber style: Makashi.

It was a major blow to the Order, both physically and morally, when Dooku had left them, for many of the same reasons the Separatists were currently trying to walk away from the Republic: that the government was too corrupt as well as being too uncoordinated and unresponsive the needs of all individuals of the Galaxy.

It was even more troubling to the Jedi and Senate when a lot of the arguments made against the Republic weren't without some merit.

A low rumbling brought the Korun Jedi out of his thoughts, as he and Yoda looked up to see a consular ship bearing the symbol of both the Republic and Jedi Order slowly guided itself to the landing pad outside and lands without any difficulty. After a few moments, the ramp of the ship slowly opened and clouded the ramp with smoke. Soon, out came Master Luminara and her padawan Barriss with Obi-Wan Kenobi and his padawan Anakin Skywalker behind the two Mirialans.

For a moment, Master Windu was perplexed. He could have sworn to sense five presences instead of four. He began to focus and could sense something was different with Obi-Wan. For a moment it was as though Kenobi was now two people in the same body. It seemed that the Grand Master had also sensed it as well who was looking at Kenobi. As fascinating as this was, the Jedi had more urgent concerns.

"Greetings, Luminara," He said, his voice hard to hear because of the constant streams of airspeeders. "I take it that your mission to Anison was a success?" Windu asked.

"Hello to you too, Master Windu," Luminara replied with a small smile. "And you, as well, Master Yoda." She inclined her head to the Grand Master who smiled back. "Our mission to Ansion was a success, the planet remains allied to Republic with no casualties."

Windu nodded. "Very good, you may retire to your quarters. The Council will call on you to deliver your report whenever you're ready."

With that said, the Mirialan pair bowed their heads in respect to their elders and walked away from the platform and into the hangar where they disappeared into the noises of starfighter engines and electrical sparks.

Mace turned to face the duo in front of him. "It's good to see you two are okay, were there any complications on the mission?" Although it sounded like a typical way to start a conversation, Obi-Wan could tell Windu was suspicious with him.

"No problem," Obi-Wan replied casually. "Just a small run-in with your typical bounty hunters here and there. That and a nest of Gundarks."

Mace cocked an eyebrow. "Gundarks?" He asked, noticing Anakin's face flushing with embarrassment. He would have to read that report sooner than expected.

"As it warms my heart to see you two, a new mission you have." Yoda said entering into the conversation. "Nearly assassinated, young Amidala was. Assigned to her protection, you are. Report to her apartment at the Senator's Complex as early as possible."

Both Obi-Wan and Ben could feel Anakin tense up with emotion through the force. His concern for Padmé was still strong as before. Nevertheless, he bowed to the two.

"Understood, Masters," He replied. "We'll be there as soon as we can."

* * *

The lights over Coruscant slowly began to dim, gradually replaced with the natural lights of the few twinkling stars that could get through the nearly continual glare, as Obi-Wan and Anakin stood in the turbolift of the Senator Apartment Complex. Ben pondered on the last time he saw the senator.

The last words she ever said to him echoed in both Ben and Obi-Wans' heads.

" _Obi-Wan… there is still good in him. I know there is… Still…"_ Padmé said shortly after giving birth to her children with Anakin.

Her last words almost distracted both Kenobi's from the Clawdite assassin and her attempt to kill the senator.

Ben was haunted by that memory while Obi-Wan felt uneased by it. He hadn't experienced it (hopefully never), but he still had Ben's experiences with it. He remembered every emotion the man had. Not to mention, Ben's beliefs were so radically different from his own. This entire ordeal was almost getting him from the fact he saw the woman he was supposed to protect die and the fact he was next to the man responsible for killing him, her, and the entire order.

"Master? Master, are you in there?" Anakin asked breaking Obi-Wan out of his trance.

"Oh yes. Sorry, Anakin I sort of dozed off." Obi-Wan said.

"You never doze off. Do you need help?" Anakin asked full of concern. It was clear that Anakin was freaked out by his master's recent strange behavior.

Obi-Wan sighed. "Anakin I'm alright. I'm just a little tired from Ansion. Once this is all over, I'll get some rest and feel better." Obi-Wan said firmly.

Anakin looked like he was about to say something, but didn't. "Alright, I understand." He said.

The rest of the lift was punctuated with an awkward silence.

* * *

The lift door opened and Obi-Wan entered into the corridor, followed closely by Anakin. Across the way from them, a door slid open and a well-dressed Gungan, wearing red and black robes, stepped into the corridor opposite of them. The three stopped to study one another for just a moment before a wide grin emerged on the Gungan's face.

"Obi!" Jar Jar Binks cried, his ears flapping. "Mesa so happy to see yousa again."

The feeling of seeing the Gungan had both Kenobis mixed. Obi-Wan was a little annoyed at seeing him again while Ben was a little glad about seeing the Gungan after so many years.

Obi-Wan smiled at Jar Jar. "Good to see you again, Jar-Jar, but may we be able to see Senator Amidala, please?" Obi-Wan asked.

The Gungan's face took a more serious expression. "Shesa been expecting yousa. Follow mesa please." His head bobbled a bit more and led the two Jedi down the hallway of the apartment.

"So you're a diplomat, Jar Jar?" Anakin asked wanting to ease his anxiety about Padmé.

Jar Jar nodded, still not knowing who the young Jedi was. "I am parten of de official Naboo delegation. Boss Nass appointed mesa."

Obi-Wan mused, "It's not like battle, is it?" he asked.

Jar Jar shook his head grimly. "Sometimes itsa worse!"

Standing in the room, awaiting the Jedi's arrival were three people. One was, Dormé, wearing the typical but still elegant Naboo handmaiden dress. The other was, Captain Typho, wearing the new military garb of the Royal Naboo Security Forces with a stiff cap. Finally was, Padmé, wearing one of the elegant dresses Ben remembered she would constantly wear.

Both Ben and Obi-Wan noticed Anakin. They noticed that all of his attention was on Padmé.

"Senator." Jar Jar announced. "Desa Jedi have arriven."

"It's a pleasure to see you again, M'Lady," Obi-Wan said, trying to ignore the memories of her death plaguing his mind.

Behind him, Anakin stares at Padmé, who glances at him, but doesn't say anything in return. She took Obi-Wan's hand into her own. "It has been far too long, Master Kenobi. I'm so glad our paths have crossed again… but I must warn you that I think your presence here is unnecessary." She said in her professional tone.

Obi-Wan shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm sure we can handle it."

" _We?"_  Padmé thought confused. She then noticed the young man behind Obi-Wan. He looked familiar, but she couldn't put her finger on it.

"Ah, yes, your Padawan learner…" Moving in front of him, she managed to get a good look at him and her expression was now one of suspicion. "Ani? My goodness, you've grown."

The two looked at each other for a long moment with the room waiting to see who would speak first. Anakin finally spoke up.

"So have you… grown more beautiful, I mean… and much shorter… for a Senator, I mean." He said trying to be suave, but sounding completely awkward.

Everyone in the room tried to fight back their smiles, as Padmé laughed and shook her head. "Oh Ani, you'll always be that little boy I knew on Tatooine."

This embarrassed Anakin and he looked down at his boots. Obi-Wan and the others began to move towards the sitting area, while Anakin rolled his eyes and muttered about what he just said.

They each take their own seats, Obi-Wan and Anakin on the sofa and Padmé and Dormé in their respective chairs. Both Typho and Jar Jar remained standing.

"Our presence will be invisible, M'Lady, I can assure you." Obi-Wan assured Padmé.

"I'm very grateful you're here, Master Kenobi," Typho added. "I am Captain Typho, head of Queen Jamilla's security service. I have been assigned the protection of the Senator, as well, but the situation is more dangerous than the Senator will admit." He said introducing himself.

An annoyed look formed on Padmé's face. "I don't need more security, I need answers. I want to know who is trying to kill me." She said.

Anakin's head snapped to attention. "We will find who's trying to kill you, Padmé," the Padawan insisted. "I promise you." He said. As soon as he said that, Anakin awaited a scolding from Obi-Wan and bit his lip in frustration.

Obi-Wan was about to, but Ben spoke up.

" _We should start by being less strict."_  Ben said. Obi-Wan reluctantly agreed.

Instead, Obi-Wan agreed by nodding his head. "Anakin's right, while we have been assigned to protect you, that doesn't mean we can't investigate the whereabouts of this assassin of yours." Obi-Wan said with Ben feeding him the words. He felt Anakin's shock and agreement through the Force, but he didn't comment on it.

"Perhaps with your presence, these mysteries surrounding this threat will be revealed," Padmé smiled at both Jedi before getting up. "Now, if you excuse me, I will retire for the evening."

Everyone gave Padmé a slight bow as she and Dormé left the room and into Padmé's small bedroom.

"Well, I know I feel a lot better having you here. I'll have an officer situated on every floor and I'll be at the control center downstairs." Typho said as moved towards the Jedi pair.

"What levels are above this one?" Obi-Wan asked. He knew of course, but he wanted to keep Anakin informed.

"A speeder garage only, accessed by this stair," Typho explained, showed Obi-Wan the door on the far wall leading to the roof, while Anakin walked by Jar Jar.

"Mesa busting wit happiness seein yousa again, Ani." Jar Jar said exuberantly.

"She didn't even recognize me," Anakin said disappointed while staring at the door Padmé left through. He shook his head and turned to the Gungan. "I've thought about her every day since we parted, and she's forgotten me completely."

"Why yousa sayen that?" Jar Jar asked.

"You saw her," He said before getting cut off.

"Shesa happy." The Gungan assured. "Happier den mesa seeing her in longo time."

Anakin shook his head and was about to reply, but then he saw Obi-Wan approach him and decided to hold back his tongue.

"Come along, Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "Captain Typho wants us to check out the security here. We have much to do."

Anakin bowed. "Yes, Master."

* * *

 Meanwhile, Padmé began to think about what Anakin had said and was starting to question her feelings towards him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here we are. I apologize for the lack of action for this chapter. Luckily, if you’ve seen Attack of the Clones you’ll know what scene is next. Also, you can read this story on Fanfiction.net. I have the same pen name on that site as well. As always leave your thoughts below, I really appreciate the feed back.


	3. Bounty Hunter Chase

Standing on top of the Trade Federation Office Tower clad in a set of blue and grey Mandalorian armor was Jango Fett. Otherwise known as the greatest bounty hunter alive in the Galaxy. His attention was centered on a nearby speeder that was pulling up towards him.

The occupant of the speeder was his longtime partner: Zam Wessel. The Clawdite bounty hunter climbed out of the cockpit and stepped onto the ledge in front of the bright financial advertisements.

"You know that we failed?" Jango asked masking his frustration. Wessel felt uneased by this.

"You told me to kill those in the Naboo starship," Zam replied. "I hit the ship, but they used a decoy. Those who were aboard died." She said.

Fett hid his frown. His employer had angrily told him about today's Senate discussion. He wanted Amidala dead, and he wanted her dead  **now**!

"We'll have to try something more subtle this time. My client is impatient. There can be no mistakes this time." He said before handing Zam a tube filled with two centipede-like creatures trying to wiggle their way out of their little prison.

"Kouhuns. Very poisonous." Jango informed his partner.

The Clawdite inspected the tube eagerly, her veil hiding the grin plastered on her face. She looked at Jango and nodded.

The Mandalorian started to walk away before pausing and looking back at the Clawdite. "No mistakes." He said darkly. "Tidy yourself up when you're done." And with that, he activated his jetpack and flew off into the twilight of Coruscant's skyline.

* * *

Anakin stood in the living room of Padmé's apartment with his eyes shut, getting a feel of the surrounding area, using the silence to tap into the force.

Despite his notorious record for being arrogant and impulsive, Skywalker could sense a disturbance in the Force better than some of the members of the Jedi council. Arrogance or not, this feat impressed many in the order.

When the door slid open, his eyes opened up, expecting an intruder he grabbed his lightsaber. Only to relax once he noticed that it was Obi-Wan walking into the room.

Obi-Wan raised an eyebrow, noticing Anakin's lightsaber in his hand "I hope you're not planning to spar in the good Senator's apartment," he smirked, much to Anakin's embarrassment. "Captain Typho has more than enough men downstairs. No assassin will try that way. I take it that there's no activity up there?"

"Quiet as a tomb," Anakin replied. "Though…I don't like waiting in here. I just feel like something is ready to just pop in here and attack."

"Well, unless this assassin uses a cloaking device, I think we're safe for the time being." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin shifted uncontrollably. "Padmé… Senator Amidala covered the cam, I don't think she liked us watching her."

"I take it Artoo is watching her?" Obi-Wan asked cocking an eyebrow.

Anakin was surprised yet again. He thought Obi-Wan would've gotten angry

"Y-yes," he stammered. "She programmed Artoo to warn us if there's an intruder." Anakin was shocked, he didn't know if he liked this new Obi-Wan or not. Anakin was about to bring this up when Obi-Wan cut him off before he could say anything.

"You look tired." Obi-Wan commented noticing the lines under Anakins' eyes.

Anakin shrugged, not disagreeing. "I don't sleep well anymore."

" _Shmi… Let me take command." Ben ordered._

Obi-Wan hesitated, but he knew Ben would probably do a better job with this part. Obi-Wan gave Ben control of their body.

"Because of your mother?" Ben asked cautiously.

Anakin sighed, a mixture of confusion and frustration showed with tiredness. "I don't know why I keep having these dreams. I haven't seen her since I left."

"Your love for her was, and still is, deep," Ben said. "That is hardly a reason for despair."

"But these are more than that… I don't know if they're dreams of if they're visions. Are they images of what has been, or do they tell of something that is yet to be?"

Ben was taken aback. He had no idea about how serious these dreams were to Anakin. He needed to be careful when discussing this with Anakin.

"Well, there have been numerous stories involving Jedi of the Old Republic seeing visions of those they knew in pain or worse. I'm sorry, Anakin, but I fear your mother may be one of them." Ben said with all of his sympathies.

"Oh, no." His padawan groaned, leaning back against the balcony in support. He felt nauseous. "Wh-what am I supposed to do? If I don't do anything, she may be, or already is, dead?"

Both Kenobis felt sympathetic to Anakin's plight.

" _I had no idea it was that terrible." Obi-Wan said remorsefully._

" _I had no idea either. However, now is not the time for self-pity."_   _Ben told his younger self._

Obi-Wan took control again wanting to say something, but as if on cue, a sudden ringing rang loudly in his ears. He turned to Anakin whose face was paler. "I sense it, too," his voiced cracked.

Anakin rushed past Obi-Wan and towards Padmé's room, he activated his lightsaber before the door opened and sliced the two Kouhuns on the Senator's bed with such precision he was actually impressed himself.

As he entered the room, Ben told him where the ASN courier droid was hovering outside Padmé's window. He pulled out a tracking beacon from his belt and threw it onto the droid's side, as it detracted from the window and blasted off as quickly as its repulsorlift could take it.

"Anakin?!" Padmé sputtered, turning towards Anakin.

Skywalker had an intense look in his eyes. "Stay here!" he instructed, dashing out of the room behind Obi-Wan, as Captain Typho, a couple of guards, and Dormé charged in.

"Milady," Dormé asked in a panic. "Are you alright?"

Padmé did not respond. All of her attention was on the spot Anakin was, the man who had just saved her life.

* * *

"If the beacon is right, we should be able to track the droid back to its source of origin." Obi-Wan shouted over the screeching of Coruscant's traffic, as they approached the garage of where the speeders resided.

Anakin didn't respond. His only attention was on capturing the droid that nearly assassinated Padmé. He noticed Obi-Wan leap into the vehicle they were going to take. Anakin copied Obi-Wan and landed in the driver's seat. He was almost surprised Obi-Wan would consider jumping into the speeder. Guess he  **really** wanted to capture this assassin.

* * *

Wessel stood on the building's balcony, rapidly tapping her foot in annoyance. How long could it possibly take to kill a senator in her sleep? Suddenly, she potted a small moving object floating towards her at high speeds; a dark smile grew underneath her veil. Looked like the droid did its job. Now whoever hired Jango didn't have to worry about the Naboo senator.

Suddenly, a small beeping noise could be heard. She looked around for the source of the noise until she realized where it was located. She hurriedly grabbed the droid and spun it around until she found, to her horror, a tracking device.

She then spotted a bright yellow speeder from the corner of her eye. It was coming towards her dodging all of the other crafts with amazing skill. She grit her teeth and got her KYD-21 blaster pistol at and shot the droid. It exploded over the balcony and she ran to her speeder. She began to leave the crime scene as fast as she could. However, the Jedi were still chasing her and had no intention of letting her go.

* * *

"There's the assassin!" Obi-Wan shouted, pointing at Wessel's  _Koro-2_  all-environment exodrive airspeeder gliding through the air traffic. "Keep on him."

"I'm on it!" Anakin replied, increasing his speed to catch up with the assassin.

Almost immediately, an arm came out of the speeder's open window, holding a blaster pistol, and she squeezed off a series of shots.

Obi-Wan dodged one as it came a little too close to his face. Ben apparently remembered something he didn't miss: Anakin's flying. "You know if you'd spend as much time on your lightsaber skills as you do on your flying, you would rival Master Yoda!" He joked.

"I thought I already did." Anakin smirked arrogantly, as he began to make a series of evasive turns.

"Only in your mind." Obi-Wan replied.

The chase went on exactly as it did in Ben's timeline, with the Jedi chasing after the Clawdite assassin while dodging the dangers of the Coruscant skylanes from civilians, speeders, and the train. The chase continued on through the CoCo District until Wessel disappeared down the passageway that led her to the Uscru District.

The two continued on until Anakin settled them into a hover some fifty stories up from the street of where the assassin is.

"I take it we lost him." Obi-Wan said until Anakin decided to, literally, jump into action.

Anakin looked sheepish "Well…"

"He went the other way, didn't he?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"I don't know yet." The way Anakin said that sentence, while he was looking down told Obi-Wan everything.

"What are you doing?"

A grin formed on Anakin's face. "If you excuse me for a moment." And with that, Anakin leaped out of his seat and plummeted towards Zam's speeder five stories below.

"Why am I not surprised?" Obi-Wan asked himself. Luckily, he knew how this was going to end.

" _Like son, like father." Ben said having been reminded of Luke._

Obi-Wan took the controls and went after the speeder. Wessel was firing at Anakin who was dangling on one of the twin front forks of the speeder. After a series of maneuvers, Anakin managed to get on the roof and activated his lightsaber, plunging it inside and slowly started to cut through the roof. However, the assassin fired a series of shots at Anakin causing him to drop the lightsaber. Luckily, Obi-Wan had caught it just like the original timeline.

After a few moments of wrestling with the assassin, Obi-Wan saw the front of the cockpit burst into flames. The speeder was slowly beginning to plummet down to the ground. Luckily, the nearby civilians began to scatter away from the plummeting speeder. Anakin, however, began to tumble down the street. When he was starting to get up, he noticed the assassin beginning to get out of the speeder and run away.

Obi-Wan managed to land the speeder just across from the Outlander Club, where soon enough, Wessel ran inside just like the original timeline.

As he got out from the speeder, he saw Anakin running towards the club. "Anakin!" he called out, walking over to him with his dropped lightsaber in hand. Anakin took the lightsaber feeling embarrassed again. If Obi-Wan didn't scold him this time he would have to consider the end of the Galaxy was happening.

"She went into that club, Master." He said.

"Patience," he said placing a hand on his shoulder surprising Anakin. The two walked into the bar and glanced all around. "I'm sure that he didn't get that far."

"I think he's a she," Anakin added, a shrewd look in his eyes. "And I think she's a changeling."

"Then be extra careful," Obi-Wan nodded to the crowd ahead of them. "Go and find her." He started to walk over to the opposite way.

"Wait where are you going?" Anakin asked.

Obi-Wan gave a smile. "For a drink," he replied coolly to his bewildered Padawan.

Walking over to the bar, Obi-Wan signaled to the bartender, watching as the glass was placed in front of him before the liquor was poured inside it.

He sensed someone approaching him.

"Wa…" the man was about to say something before Obi-Wan cut him off without even looking.

"You don't want to sell me deathsticks," He said coolly.

"I don't want to sell you deathsticks…" the Balosar, Elan Sleazebaggano, said obediently.

"You want to go home and rethink your life." Obi-Wan finished. After saying that he noticed the Balosar starting to walk away. Obi-Wan smiled to himself.

From behind he could sense the Clawdite approach him. She was brandishing her blaster and pointing it at Obi-Wan, but in one swift movement the Jedi Knight he spun around and activated his lightsaber, and sliced through her elbow. Wessel shrieked in agony as her arm fell to the floor.

All the noise in the club disappeared before Anakin spoke up "Jedi business. Go back to your drinks."

Ben noticed how eerily similar the situation was to when he disarmed one of the criminals who attacked Luke at the Cantina where he met Captain Solo, as the clubbers immediately returned to what they were doing. Anakin and Obi-Wan then grabbed Wessel to bring her outside when Ben came through.

" _No, take her to a secluded place in here. Jango is outside, and I cannot fully remember where he shot her."_ Ben replied.

Obi-Wan noticed a nearby storage room. It was large enough to house all three of them. He nudged towards Anakin pointing towards the door.

"Why here?" Anakin asked.

"I feel this is a safer place. We don't fully know what we are dealing with." Obi-Wan replied.

They lowered her gently, as she growled ferally and winced in agony, making a death glare towards the Jedi duo.

"Do you know who it was you were trying to kill?" Obi-Wan asked her.

"The Senator from Naboo." Zam grunted in pain.

"Who hired you?"

She glared at Obi-Wan. "It was a job."

"Tell us!" Anakin demanded.

Zam Wessel began to chuckle coldly. "The Senator is going to die soon anyway," she said coldly. "It won't end with me. For the price they're offering, there'll be bounty hunters lining up to take the hit. And the next one won't make the same mistake I did."

"Who hired you?" Anakin asked in a dark tone. This concerned Obi-Wan and he put his arm in front of his Padawan.

Her lips twitched, as she started to answer. "He was Mandalorian." Hiding the complete truth.

"Does he have a name?" Obi-Wan said. He already knew of course, but he had an act to keep up.

"No, he never told me." Zam lied both Obi-Wan and Anakin could tell she was. They gave her a look that said they could tell.

"Alright, fine, Jango Fett." She relented.

"Where can we find him?" Anakin asked. He was feeling a little better.

"I don't know." Zam said, only this time she wasn't lying.

"Let's go. We have more than enough information." Obi-Wan said.

"Okay." Anakin relented. They both picked her up and went to the front entrance. Ignoring the looks they got from the clubbers. As they got out, Wessel began to tense up and go limp. Both Jedi dropped her, Anakin began to examine her, while Obi-Wan looked at the roofs and noticed Jango Fett fly away.

" _He may have left us more evidence in doing so."_  Ben told Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin who was holding a dart he pulled from the Clawdite's neck.

* * *

**Alright, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please leave your thoughts below and tell me what you thought.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I hoped you all enjoyed it. Please leave your thoughts below and tell me what you thought.


	4. Meetings

"Information you have," said Yoda. "About the recent assassination attempt made on Senator Amidala."

"Yes, Master Yoda," Obi-Wan replied. "My Padawan and I chased the assassin into the under levels of Coruscant. Her name was Zam Wessel, a female Clawdite. We managed to corner her in the Outlander Club. She told us who hired her, but not where we could find him." Obi-Wan reported about the chase, Wessel's capture, and her assassination.

Meanwhile, Anakin was thinking about how Padmé was last night. He was happy that she was safe and managed to get some sleep last night. On the other hand, he still couldn't sleep because of the nightmares he had of his mother. How she was screaming while the animalistic roars of her captors echoed throughout his memories.

Anakin was now determined to go to Tatooine no matter the cost. No one was going to get in his way.

"Her partner assassinated her. He is a Mandalorian bounty hunter who goes by the name of Jango Fett." Several of the Council shifted uncomfortably upon hearing the mention of the Mandalorian race.

"He killed her with this." Obi-Wan said holding out the dart Jango used to kill Zam.

Yoda's examined it. "Seen this kind of dart before, I have not." Yoda replied.

"I am planning on taking it to the Cyber Labs to have it looked at. As well as, taking it to an old friend who might know more about it than either of us." Obi-Wan said.

"Do that you will," Yoda said.

"The search for who hired the assassin will be given to you, Obi-Wan," Mace said.

"And Senator Amidala? She still needs protection." Obi-Wan said.

"To your Padawan, that task has been given," Yoda said.

"Anakin," Mace said glancing at Anakin. "escort Senator Amidala back to her home planet Naboo. But don't use registered transport, travel as refugees."

Anakin was about to say something, but then Ben took control.

"Pardon me for interrupting, Masters, but might I suggest another idea?" Ben asked politely.

Several members looked at Obi-Wan in shock, but Yoda nodded. "Very well, continue you may." He said.

"I believe that bringing Senator Amidala to her home planet may be too obvious of a safe house. For all we know, Jango Fett or any associates of his could be there as we speak. Not to mention, the fact that even some of the most loyal planets of the Republic will have some Separatist sympathizers. Some possibly in the Naboo government." Ben explained.

The entire room went silent, with all eyes centered on him. He noticed Anakin looking at Obi-Wan with his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He had to fight the urge from smirking upon seeing Anakin.

"You do bring up some excellent points, Obi-Wan," Master Shaak Ti said. "But if we were to choose another planet to send the Senator and your padawan, then which planet should we send them too?" She asked.

"Tatooine." Ben said.

Anakin looked at Obi-Wan completely wide-eyed.

"If I recollect, Master Kenobi." Plo Koon said. "Weren't you and Master Qui-Gon discovered on Tatooine during the Naboo Crisis."

"Yes." He replied. "However, the reason we were discovered was due to the Trade Federation Sith Lord, Darth Maul. I was doing some research regarding the Viceroy's trial, and during Nute Gunray's trial he stated that when he asked Maul where he found us, he was almost strangled by the Sith Lord with the force." Ben stated. "That and Anakin has been suffering from nightmares regarding his mother on Tatooine. He's been having them since the mission from Ansion. Anakin has told me that every night they get more vivid. I feel that it is in our best interest for Anakin to watch the senator while not being distracted." Ben added.

The Council looked at Anakin who was completely shocked.

"Is it true?" Master Mundi asked.

"Yes, every word of it." Anakin said.

"Anakin and I have reason to fear, that Anakins' dreams aren't really  _dreams_ , but possibly visions. I'm well aware of the Jedi's stance on attachments, but I do not believe it should not come at the cost of a life." Ben explained his reasoning.

The Council looked at each other.

"Agreed, to Tatooine young Skywalker and the Senator will go. Grant your request, the Council does. May the force be with you." Yoda said.

Ben bowed to the council in respect, as did Anakin. Starting to feel a little better about the new Obi-Wan.

* * *

Once the two of them were on the elevator, Anakin spoke up.

"Master why did you…" He was about to say before getting cut off.

"As I told the council, it was the only way to settle your nightmares." Ben interrupted. "I knew that if we didn't act the possibility of your visions becoming real would occur." Ben explained. Anakin looked at Obi-Wan and noticed a twinge of regret and shame on his face.

"But… why?" Anakin asked. "I thought you would say that they were just dreams and I shouldn't worry." Anakin explained.

"Anakin, although I have been hard on you in the past, I'm doing this because I care about you. You're becoming a great Jedi and I feel that these dreams are possibly a test for you to confront. However, you must remember to not give into the Dark Side. No matter what happens." Ben said.

Anakin nodded slowly, taking in Ben's advice with great interest. "Thank you, Master." He smiled at Obi-Wan before it disappeared. "Well, I suppose I'll have to go and tell Chancellor Palpatine about the Council's Decision."

He noticed Obi-Wans' eyes widen for a second before returning to normal.

"No," Ben told him wanting to make sure Anakin would meet with the Chancellor as little as he could. "Let me worry about the Chancellor," he said in an assuring voice. "For now just worry about Senator Amidala and try to find a transport to Tatooine."

"Yes, master."

"Oh and try to tell the senator to not take her entire wardrobe with her." Ben joked.

Anakin chuckled as he left.

* * *

Ben walked towards the Chancellor's office when he subdued a shudder. He could feel him: Darth Sidious. In the past, he had never been able to sense the kind and noble Chancellor Palpatine, but now that he knew his real identity he could feel it. Even with his duels against Darth Maul, Count Dooku, Asajj Ventress, Savage Oppress, and Darth Vader, Ben could say he had never felt something so evil and monstrous as Darth Sidious. Known as Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine. To this day, he was astounded as to how the entire Jedi Order never knew that they were answering to a Sith Lord. A Sith Lord who was going to start a war, and would in three years destroy the Order and turn the Republic into the totalitarian Galactic Empire. Obi-Wan was still dealing with the information regarding the Chancellor's real identity. Ben, on the other hand, was not going to let the Chancellor get to him. He already knew that he couldn't stop the Clone Wars, but he was going to stop the formation of the Galactic Empire and turning his brother into Darth Vader. He was absolutely determined to not let Sidious win this time.

Suddenly, the door opened, and Ben looked into the cold blue eyes of Palpatine's vice chair, Mas Amedda. "The chancellor will see you now, Master Jedi." The tall Chagrian said.

Ben walked towards the Chancellor, carefully disguising his presence to resemble Obi-Wan's. Palpatine was staring out of the window. No doubt thinking about the Clone Wars. The secret Sith Lord turned around.

"Ah, Master Kenobi," Palpatine said in a kindly elderly tone.

"Greetings, Supreme Chancellor," Ben said. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but I wanted to inform you about Senator Amidala's situation."

"Oh yes, continue." Palpatine said as he sat down in his chair.

"She is not safe on the capital, but she refuses to leave Coruscant," Ben said. "not even under the orders of the Jedi Council." He continued.

"It is true that she is in danger if she remains on Coruscant." Palpatine agreed. "Very well, I will speak to her. Even she cannot ignore an executive order." He said. There was a silence in the room. Ben began to wonder if Palpatine knew his secret or at least suspected it. Master Windu and Master Yoda had sensed something in the force than surely Darth Sidious must've.

"Oh, and by the way, Master Kenobi how is your student?" Palpatine asked.

"He's doing well." Ben said cautiously.

"That is good. If he has time would you be willing to tell him I want to speak with him?" Palpatine asked.

"No, I'm afraid Anakin is doing his part of the mission right now." Ben said.

"Oh. Would you be willing to send him the message?" Palpatine asked.

"He's busy, Chancellor, but I will give him the message." Ben said.  _"Not." He instantly thought to himself._

"Very well, I wish you the best of luck." Palpatine said.

"Thank you, Chancellor." Ben replied as he walked off.

" _You needn't worry about him, Obi-Wan." Qui-Gon's voice echoed in his head._

" _Master Qui-Gon? How?" Obi-Wan asked._

" _The will of the force. None of you should worry; the force is protecting your presence from the Dark Side. My former master and his current master should not under the illusion of sensing you fully no matter who's in control." Qui-Gon said._

" _Thank you, Master Qui-Gon." Ben said._

Obi-Wan took control. He got his communicator out and activated it. "Anakin," he called into it wanting to tell Anakin what had just happened.

"Master, what did Chancellor Palpatine say?" Anakin asked.

"He said he was going to give her an executive order. What about you?" He asked.

"I found transport, but I'd use that word sparingly." Anakin said hesitantly.

"I'm sure she won't mind." Obi-Wan replied. He was approaching the turbolift.

"Hopefully… and thanks…" Anakin said sounding grateful despite the small pause.

"You're welcome." Obi-Wan smiled as the turbolift lowered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's the end of chapter 4. I'm sorry I know this is shorter than the previous three, but I felt that this was a good place to stop the fourth chapter. Let me know what you think, and I wish you happy holidays.


	5. Journey to Tatooine and Meeting with Dex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, everyone, I'm back. Sorry for the short delay it was Christmas after all. Luckily, I'm back for now. Though I fear that once I return to school the rate of chapters will decline.

Obi-Wan, Captain Typho, and Dormé were in the industrial sector of Coruscant waiting for Anakin and Padmé's body doubles at the ramp of a transport ship heading to Naboo. He remembered how just an hour ago Padmé was reluctant to go off Coruscant and even more upon being told she was instead going to Tatooine. Ben took control and had to explain to Padmé as to why they she had to go to Tatooine with Anakin. Upon hearing about Anakin's mother she accepted wholeheartedly apologizing for the misunderstanding. Ben was reminded of Luke when Padmé said she was going to help Anakin find his mother. Apparently, the boy inherited a mixture of his father's recklessness and his mother's desire to help others.

"They're taking too long," Typho growled scanning the area with his one good eye. "They should be here by now." He said.

"Peace, Captain," Dormé said trying to ease Captain Typho. "It may be that they were delayed in traffic."

"She's right. Not even the greatest of Jedi have been able to find a source of weakness to this terrible disease that plagues this planet." Obi-Wan joked. His quip managed to elicit a giggle out of Dormé and a tiny grin from Typho.

However, Typho's face morphed into a frown when he noticed who was coming.

"They're here." He grumbled.

The two managed to get serious as they saw Rhys Darrows and Dané, Anakin and Padmé's body doubles respectively. The two looked exactly like them with a few minor differences. For example, Rhys had green eyes instead of blue eyes and Dané's hair was faintly strawberry blonde instead of a brunette like Padmé.

"Be safe, M'Lady." Typho said sounding actually concerned. Dané nodded in response and hugged Dormé. Dormé whispered something in Dané's ear most likely words of encouragement and concern.

Obi-Wan pulled Rhys Darrow close to him. "Anakin," he said. "Don't do anything brash without consulting with either myself or the Council first. Understood?" Obi-Wan said with Ben prompting him on what to say.

"Yes, Master." Rhys replied. The two walked towards Dané and the others.

"I will get to the bottom of this plot quickly, M'Lady." Obi-Wan said, bowing to the handmaiden, who looked confounded at the gesture. "You'll be back here in time."

"Thank you, Master Kenobi," She replied. "I am most grateful to the Jedi Order for their assistance."

"Last call for all refugees heading for Naboo." The speaker overhead boomed loudly, making everyone within its range wince.

"Time to go." Rhys said, reaching out to grab Dané's hand, making the young woman blush. Obi-Wan noticed a faint blush and grin on Rhys' face.

Several minutes had passed until the  _Jendirian Valley_ slowly began to rise in the air and began to ascend into the atmosphere before disappearing from the trio's sight.

"Are you sure that no one knows about this?" Captain Typho asked Obi-Wan as the three of them began to walk.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied as Ben scanned the area around for any of Sidious' followers. "Only the Jedi, myself, you two, and the Chancellor are aware." He said lying about the Chancellor being aware. Though, Sidious didn't ask where they were heading.

"The Chancellor also specifically asked to not be posted regularly." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

Halfway across the planet, Anakin and Padmé were already aboard a freighter. They had been on it for a couple of minutes, but to Padmé it felt like she had been aboard for hours. The gaseous smell of the ship made her nose wrinkle. The constant shouting began to hurt her ears. When Anakin brought up using an alternative mode of transportation in secrecy she didn't expect much. However, she didn't expect  _this_. She gave Anakin a glare.

"Don't look at me like that!" Anakin replied with a smirk on his face. "Would you believe that this was one of the more sanitary ships I could find?" Anakin asked.

"No, I wouldn't," Padmé said. A thought popped up in her mind. "How much did this and the supplies cost?" She asked.

"Ten thousand." Anakin said nonchalantly.

Padmé, however, wasn't exactly happy to hear that. "Excuse me?!" She blurted out.

"What?" Anakin asked innocently.

"You spent ten thousand on  _this_?!" She asked with her eyes wide open.

"Actually it was nine thousand for the ship and a thousand for the supplies." Anakin again said nonchalantly.

Padmé still looked on in disbelief. "What makes you think this scrap heap will take off let alone get to Tatooine? Not to mention we'll have no money." Padmé explained.

Anakin had a sly grin. "The  _G9 Rigger-class light freighter_  may be old, but I can assure you that they're far from useless. Besides, don't you remember? Tatooine doesn't accept Republic Credits." Anakin explained.

Padmé looked taken aback. When Anakin told her that last part she remembered about how Master Qui-Gon Jinn was frustrated when trying to buy the T-14 hyperdrive generator because of Watto, Anakin's former master, only accepted Peggats.

"Oh." Padmé simply said feeling a little embarrassed.

Anakin grinned at her. "Don't worry," he chuckled. "Now let's go get those supplies. Unless you're willing to eat expired food."

Padmé chuckled "No, I'm not."

* * *

Obi-Wan walked through CoCo town on his way towards Dex's Diner. He already knew where the dart had come from he had an act to keep up.

" _I've forgotten how crowded this place was." Ben said._

" _You sound like you don't miss this place." Obi-Wan replied._

" _Oh not at all." Ben replied. "You want to talk about something?" Ben asked._

" _Yes. It's about Anakin and Padmé." Obi-Wan replied nervously._

" _I can understand your feelings regarding you allowing Anakin to break the Jedi Code, but I can assure that the code was flawed. Our adherence towards it has blinded us from total victory over the dark side. It has allowed Darth Sidious to take advantage of us and exterminate us all." Ben said._

" _What is that exactly?" Obi-Wan asked._

" _Love. Love is what will allow us to defeat the Sith." Ben explained. "Master Qui-Gon told me that the dark is generous, patient, and will always win. However, in its strengths lies weakness: one lone candle is enough to hold it back. Love is more than a candle. Love can ignite the stars."_

" _It didn't work for Anakin then. What makes you think it'll be different?" Obi-Wan said._

" _The difference this time is that Anakin won't have Darth Sidious for advice. It will be us. Besides we once thought as Anakin did." Ben replied referring to Satine._

Obi-Wan was silent thinking about what Ben had told him. Has what he had been taught for all of his life wrong?

" _We can discuss this later. Right now we must talk to an old friend." Ben said._

Obi-Wan snapped out of it and saw that he was outside of Dex's Diner. He opened the door and Ben was  _once again_  nostalgic. Not that he blamed him of course.

Obi-Wan walked up to the counter where the waitress droid was.

"Can I help ya?" she asked.

"I'm looking for Dex." Obi-Wan replied.

The droid looked at him no doubt scanning him since he didn't look a regular customer.

"Waddya want him for?" The droid asked.

Obi-Wan raised his hands in a defensive manner "He's not in any kind of trouble," he continued with a smile "It's a personal matter of the sort."

The droid slowly made her way to the open serving hatch behind the counter. "Someone to see ya, honey," she said before lowering her voice. "A Jedi, by the looks of him."

A moment had passed before a large Besalisk, known to the people of CoCo Town as Dexter Jettster poked through the open hatch. His eyes scanned the inside of the restaurant before noticing Obi-Wan. "Well, whaddya know?" He chuckled loudly. "If it isn't Obi-Wan Kenobi!"

Obi-Wan ignored the wary looks of the customers. "Hello, Dex." He said with a smirk.

The diner owner smirked back at Obi-Wan. "Stay right there, I'll be right with ya!"

A few minutes later, the Besalisk emerged from the counter door and walked towards Obi-Wan. He managed to squeeze his way into the booth and smiled at the Jedi. "So, old friend, what can I do for ya?" Dex asked.

Pulling out the saberdart from his belt, he placed it on the table and spoke softly so no one could overhear. "I was wondering if you can tell me what this is?" He watched as Dex picked up the dart and examined it.

"Well, whaddya know," Dex said with nostalgia evident in his voice. "I haven't seen one since I was prospecting the Subterrel beyond the Outer Rim."

Obi-Wan, of course, already knew the answer, but still asked "Do you know where it came from?"

Dexter nodded, still caught up with memories of his past. "Yeah. It belongs to those cloners. What you got here is a Kamino Saber dart."

"So why didn't it show up in the Order's analysis archive?"

Dexter frowned his trip down memory lane now done by the look in his eyes. "Well, if memory serves, it's beyond the Outer Rim. I'd say it's about twelve parsecs outside the Rishi Maze, towards the south. It should be easy to find, even for those droids in your archive. Though from what I've heard, those Kaminoans mostly keep to themselves. They're cloners. Damn good ones, too, I might add."

A sense of fondness and bitterness rushed over Ben as he remembered the Clones. How they fought alongside him and his fellow Jedi before turning on them.

"Although," Dex mused to himself, bringing Obi-Wan out of his thoughts. "It depends on a few certain things if you want to get on their friendly side."

Obi-Wan held back a smile. "Oh? And what exactly would that be?" He asked.

"On how good your manners are," the Besalisk said then paused before leaning over to Obi-Wan with a greedy grin on his face "And how big your pocketbook is."

Obi-Wan couldn't help but laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright here it is, chapter 5. I hope you all enjoyed it, and yes I did paraphrase the "Revenge of The Sith" novel by Matthew Stover as an homage. Leave your thoughts and tell me what you think of this chapter and the story so far. May the force be with you.


	6. Nightmares and Kamino

**Happy New Years! I hope you all had a great 2017 and as a reward I'm posting my latest chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

* * *

Obi-Wan was in the Jedi Temple archives looking for information about Kamino. Or more specifically, he was waiting for the archivist Jocasta Nu to show up and help him. He was currently looking at the current additions of the archives looking deeply entrenched in his research. He could hear several padawans murmur about what he was doing.

He noticed Dooku's bust amongst the other lost twenty and looked at it for a while. He couldn't understand how one of the greatest Jedi Masters could become a Sith Lord. Ben, on the other hand, felt a small shred of pity for Dooku. He knew every atrocity the count would enact during the war, but despite that he always felt Dooku actually believed in what he said. He never agreed with is beliefs or his actions of course, but he did feel sorry for the Count when he saw his death. Thirteen years of planning all wasted just so your killer could replace you. Of course, despite being another one of Palpatines' many  _many_ victims that didn't excuse any of the Count's actions. Dooku was too far in the Dark Side, there was sadly no point in saving him. Both Kenobi's began to wonder if Qui-Gon managed to save his former mentor, but that was a story for another time. Now, Obi-Wan was waiting for Jocasta.

"Excuse me," a soft elderly voice called out next to him bringing the time traveling Jedi out of their thoughts. "Master Kenobi? Master Kenobi, can you hear me?"

Obi-Wan turned around saw that it was the eighty-two year old Chief-Librarian of the Jedi Archives Jocasta Nu looking concerned.

"Oh, forgive me Master Nu, I came here for your assistance in trying to locate a planet known as Kamino. Despite my best efforts, it won't show up in any of the archives." Obi-Wan said.

"Kamino…" Jocasta said frowning trying to recall the name. "Well, that's a name I'm not familiar with. Let me check."

A few minutes later after looking up the exact quadrant that Obi-Wan received from Dex, to which Jocasta questioned where he found this information, she sat back in her chair and rubbed her right hand over her chin. "I'm afraid to say there's no planet nor system with that name."

"I see. Nevertheless, thank you for your assistance, Madame Jocasta." Obi-Wan said.

"Of course, Master Kenobi." Jocasta smiled gently, rising up from her chair and noticing a youngling approaching her. "I apologize for not being able to assist you further, but should you need anything else in the late future, the archives are always open."

"I'll keep that in mind. Thank you." Obi-Wan replied.

As Jocasta went off to help the youngling, Obi-Wan looked at the map and sighed in annoyance. He knew where Kamino was, but he didn't want to alert the Jedi Council as to where he found a secret army of clones for the Republic after disappearing for a short bit. If anything it would've gotten Darth Sidious' attention as well. Both Ben and Obi-Wan did not want to arouse suspicion from both parties, especially, from the latter.

* * *

Meanwhile, Anakin and Padmé were aboard the transport ship on their way to Tatooine. Anakin was cooking dinner for them both on the trip. Though, to Padmé it looked like anything else than dinner. It was grey, mushy, and looked about as pleasant as it was nutritious. Anakin, however, seemed to be capable of eating it. She grabbed her spoon and scooped some of it. Then, she put it in her mouth and ate it. Almost immediately, the awful taste made her spit it out. The food caused her stomach to lurch while the food refused to go down her esophagus. She puffed her cheeks and covered her mouth with her hands.

She looked at Anakin who had a grin on his face. He handed her a bag from under the table and once it was in her reach she grabbed it in a second. She threw up immediately once she opened it. She again looked at Anakin who was actually eating the wretched meal contently. She looked at him in shock.

"I must say, I'm a little offended Senator," Anakin said before taking a sip. "Obi-Wan never complained about my cooking like that before." He joked as he ate the slop.

She smirked at Anakin "Well then, I guess my respect for him has grown." She said.

Anakin shrugged nonchalantly. "To be honest, I agree as well." He said. "I'm willing to admit that in the past ten years, I was never a model student." Anakin admitted.

This gained Padmé's attention "Really how so?" she asked.

Anakin sighed "Any master who has a student who constantly rushes head first into danger, pick fights, and destroy countless Jedi aircraft regardless of how many lectures would earn my respect. I'm pretty sure you've heard about my reputation." Anakin said.

"Actually no. I didn't. Captain Typho did disapprove of having you as my bodyguard yes. I just assumed he didn't want me to spend time with an old friend." Padmé said. "You two must've gone on some strange adventures in the past haven't you?" She asked.

"Yeah." Anakin simply said. "Though, this might be the strangest." Anakin admitted.

"What's so strange about this?" Padmé asked.

"Its not about you actually. It's about Obi-Wan… he's different…" Anakin mused. "If this were a year ago he would have never let me go back to Tatooine to check on my mother." Anakin explained.

"Maybe he's beginning to understand you better." Padmé theorized.

"Maybe…" Anakin mused. "Though, I shouldn't be sounding so ungrateful about this. The new Obi-Wan Kenobi is an improvement so far." Anakin said smiling.

Padmé smiled as well.

* * *

A few hours had transpired since their meal and conversation, as Padmé lied in her makeshift bed unable to sleep because of her mind being clouded about the Senate. Every day it seemed like The Republic was inching closer to galactic war for the first time in a thousand years. Originally, she returned to Coruscant to find a peaceful solution to the Crisis. Try to persuade the Senate from believing warmongers like Eriaduan governor Wilhuff Tarkin. She scowled as she thought about him. Besides having his nose so far up the Chancellor's backside, she had no idea how that wretched man ever got elected. He was willing to let countless people die to fulfill his ambitions.

Officials like Tarkin were one of the reasons she had no confidence in the Senate when the Trade Federation invaded Naboo ten years ago. To this day, Padmé still felt guilt how over a thousand of her people sacrificed themselves to save her. Especially, the Jedi Master Qui-Gon Jinn. She would always be grateful to the Jedi Master for risking his life for the people of Naboo. Attending his funeral felt like the very least she could do.

A tear began to trickle down her cheek as she remembered seeing Obi-Wan with tears in his eyes carry his master's body out the door to the Theed Generator Complex. He explained what had transpired during their duel with the Zabrak Sith Lord where the two were separated leading to the Sith stabbing Qui-Gon, and how he was helpless. He managed to defeat Maul, but it was a hollow victory.

She turned her head to look at Anakin and remembered the devastated look on his face when the door opened. She remembered how he said "No one can kill a Jedi.". Needless to say, never has being wrong hurt him so badly. A couple of hours later she comforted him, both grieving the loss of Qui-Gon Jinn until the newly elected chancellor and some Jedi Masters arrived.

Needless to say the entire event made her determined to prevent another Naboo from happening. She didn't want countless mothers and fathers to never return to their children, and neither did she want to see countless homes and lives ended by bombs dropping from the sky.

"No!" someone cried, breaking Padmé away from her thoughts and made her jump. "No! Mom! No, don't!"

Immediately, she got out of bed and went to the origin of where the sound came from: Anakin's room.

Opening the door, she saw Anakin thrashing wildly in his sleep. He was glistening with sweat. She knelt beside Anakin and holding him and pinning her troubled friend down.

"Anakin! Anakin, wake up!" She called out to him nearly crying when he called out to his mother again. "Please, Ani! Wake up!"

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open with a look of terror on them. Padmé opened her mouth about to speak, but was cut off when Anakin held onto her. In a matter of seconds, Padmé's shoulder began to feel wet with Anakins' tears. She responded by wrapping her arms around him. Her left arm rubbed circles around her back while the right stroked his hair. She also began to whisper words of comfort into his ear.

"It's okay." She whispered. "It's okay. I'm here for you. Ani. You're safe."

Several minutes passed, Anakin had calmed down. Padmé was astonished by how much pent-up emotions were in the young man regarding his mother. He broke free from Padmé's release causing Padmé to feel somehow a little saddened. Though she didn't show any signs.

"I'm sorry." Anakin apologized hoarsely. Though it sounded rather harsh.

"For what?" She asked.

"For… this." He said gesturing towards the bed she sat on. His eyes were red from crying and full of fear. "You being here, comforting me. This isn't right. I'm a Jedi… I should be better. I know I'm supposed to be better than this. I shouldn't ever be able of showing the slightest hint of emotion no matter how bad the situation."

"Oh, Ani," She whispered softly, placing a hand over one of his. The sudden contact made Anakin shift. "Showing your emotions isn't wrong. Sometimes it's best for someone, even you, to release instead of bottling them up. It's what makes you more than a Jedi."

"Makes me what?" He said with his voice sounding vulnerable almost as it did ten years ago when they met.

Gently, she leaned forward and whispered. "Human." She replied.

For the next several minutes, they stayed in that position. Anakin had his head on Padmé's shoulders as she whispered words of comfort. All the while, both of them tried to avoid tears. However, it proved to be futile and the two began to feel tired. The two of them dozed off and fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Obi-Wan was in his old red Delta-7 Aethersprite-class light interceptor. He was getting close to their destination, and in a matter of seconds there it was:  _Kamino_.

Very few people were aware of the planet's location let alone its existence. To Obi-Wan and Ben Kenobi it was the secret facility housing The Grand Army of the Republic.

Ben began to feel overwhelmed as thoughts of Cody, Rex, and countless other Clone he fought alongside with began to overwhelm him. Another memory came to surface involving the Clone known as Fives.

Ben remembered how Fives discovered the secret bio-chips implanted in all of the clones from birth. The chips were designed to control the clones and allow them to enact certain orders. Most infamously, Order 66. The order that led to the destruction of the Jedi Order enacted by Darth Sidious himself. The Chancellor into believing that Fives had gone unstable after he tried to kill Palpatine duped all the Jedi and Clones. The ARC trooper was continually hunted down until finally the Coruscant Guard killed Fives. Anakin and Captain Rex were with him before he was silenced. He recalled as to how Anakin told him that Fives told them that the Chancellor was involved in some conspiracy to wipe out the Jedi.

Oh how foolish they were in hindsight.

"Here we are. R4, disengage the hyperspace ring." Obi-Wan told his old astromech.

R4 complied with a whistle and the hyperspace ring disengaged. He guided the ship down to the planet. He soon felt Jango Fett's presence. It was as angry and rage filled as Ben remembered.

The ship went through the storm clouds. As Obi-Wan piloted he could feel Ben reminisce about how he missed the rain. Breaking through the clouds he saw the ocean and could see some of its inhabitants.

After several minutes, Obi-Wan saw their destination:  _Tipoca City_.

Otherwise known as the planet's cloning facility and where it's army, and their template resided. R4's beeping began to drive Obi-Wan out of his thoughts.

"No, R4. We're going to land on that platform." He said.

His astromech droid began to bleep on how he was planning to get inside that facility.

"Simple, I'm going to walk through the front door." Obi-Wan responded.

His droid began to question the logic of his plan, but didn't voice it out of obedience that was hardwired into her mainframe.

Landing on the platform with a gentle hiss, he pulled his hood over his head before the cockpit opened. He got out of it and Ben started to relish the rain dropping onto him. However, the ground was slippery and the wind was threatening to blow him off the platform. He began to walk to the tower before him. When he reached it, he noticed one of the pale, elongated neck, and slender Kaminoans.

"Greetings, Master Jedi," Her melodic voice was surprisingly, easy to hear despite the constant pounding of rain outside. "It is good to see you. I am Taun We and allow me to be the first to welcome you to Kamino."

"Thank you," He replied with a charming smile. "It's an honor to meet you. I suspect that the Prime Minister is expecting me?" He asked.

" _I'd tread carefully with these Kaminoans. They're emotional control rivals most Jedi Masters." Ben advised._

Ben was right, Obi-Wan could barely feel Taun's emotions through the Force.

"Indeed, he is. In fact, he's quite anxious to see you. After all, it's been quite a long time since we last saw you and we were beginning to worry if you were ever going to return." Taun said.

" _They must think I'm Master Syfo-Dyas." Obi-Wan said._

" _Good. Use that to your advantage." Ben advised._

Obi-Wan nodded. "I see." He gestured to the corridor. "Shall we?"

"Of course." A small smile formed on Taun We's lips. "Right, this way."

The two began to walk down the corridor towards the Prime Minister's office.


	7. Clone Lab and Return to Tatooine

Obi-Wan and Taun walked silently through the translucent corridor to see the Prime Minister. The lights from the hallway began to hurt his eyes, so Ben offered to take his place. Having lived nineteen years on a planet with two suns, this should've been a cakewalk for him. Obi-Wan agreed and now Ben was in control. Unsurprisingly, the corridor did not bother Bens' eyes, as he didn't squint while walking. Ben looked around the area and noticed all of the Kaminoans working. Suddenly, Taun We came to stop in front of a large door. The aide keyed in a code to unlock the door. She motioned for Obi-Wan to enter the office.

Obi-Wan nodded with a polite smile and entered.

Obi-Wan noticed the Prime Minister, Lama Su, sitting patiently in his curved chair in the middle of the room. Obi-Wan knew that Lama Su was expecting him. The Prime Minister was studying him. Waving his hand a similar chair was gracefully coming down from the ceiling, offering the Jedi a seat.

Taun began to introduce Obi-Wan to the Prime Minister. "Greetings, your grace." He said bowing in front of the Kaminoan leader. "It is an honor to meet you, at last,"

"My many thanks, Master Jedi," Lama Su said warmly. "I trust that you are going to enjoy your stay here with us. We are most pleased that you've come at the best part of the season," Lama Su said. Both Kenobis weren't sure if he was joking about that last part, but decided it wasn't that important.

"You make me feel most welcome," the Prime Minister said feeling proud.

The two talked for a while until Lama Su's face turned serious and business-like. "Now then, I hope that you will be quite delighted to hear that we are on schedule. Two hundred thousand units are ready, with another million on the way."

Memories from the Clone Wars flashed vividly in Obi-Wan's mind. Countless images of soldiers dying or already dead began to haunt his mind. He tried hard to repress those images. "Ah," He mumbled. "That is… good news."

"We thought you would be pleased," said Lama Su full of prime. "Please tell your Master Sifo-Dyas that we have every confidence his order will be met, on time."

Obi-Wan began to look gloom "I'm afraid to inform you that Master Sifo-Dyas was killed ten years ago."

Lama Su blinked in surprise, registering the news. He looked a little upset. "Oh," he whispered. "I see… I'm very sorry to hear that, but I'm sure that he would have been proud of the army we have created for him."

"The army," echoed Obi-Wan. "Yes… the Grand Army of the Republic, am I correct?"

"That you are, Master Jedi," the Prime Minister replied, looking to have recovered from the shocking news involving Sifo-Dyas. "You must be anxious to inspect the units for itself."

Obi-Wan smiled thinly. "That's why I am here," Obi-Wan answered. It was true from a certain point of view. He was there to see the Clone Army and deal with their template, Jango Fett. "Shall we proceed, then?"

"Of course." The Prime Minister said getting out of his seat as Obi-Wan did.

* * *

As always, it was hot on Tatooine. The sun was also shining brightly in the sky.

Padmé's brow was sweating as she followed Anakin through Mos Eisley. They ignored the looks they got from the gruff looking people and aliens in their path. They would stop looking at them when Padmé gave them a death glare. She looked at Anakin and her face softened. His face was grim and determined. Ever since they landed he hadn't said a single word. All he did was just walk through the town and zigzagging his way through the people. She had no idea where they were heading, but didn't ask because she feared Anakin would yell at her.

Suddenly, Anakin came to a stop at a shop. He noticed an overweight toydarian wearing a black hat and vest too small for him. It took a while for Padmé to remember him, but she did.

This was Watto, Anakin's former slave master.

Anakin began to walk up to the Toydarian.

"Chut chut, Watto," Anakin greeted curtly in some language Padmé couldn't understand.

"Ke booda?" Watto responded in surprise. Despite not understanding the language Padmé could understand that Watto couldn't recognize who he was talking to.

"Di nova, chut chut!" Anakin responded.

"Go ana bopa!"

"Ding mi chasa hopa," Anakin said opening his hands out. Watto gave Anakin a piece from the broken droid and went to work on it. Wattos' eyes widened in surprise as he saw Anakin work on the droid. In a matter of moments, Anakin set the droid down. In a microsecond, the droid's optic began to glow blue, chirping in binary.

Watto looked at the droid dumbfounded before he began to slowly raise his gaze to meet Anakin's eyes.

"Ani?" The toydarian asked recognizing Anakin. "Little Ani?"

Anakin answered the Toydarian with a slight grin, making a huge grin to form on Watto's face. "You are Ani!" He cried, gaining the attention of the surrounding area. "It is you! Ya sure sprouted!"

Anakin tried not to wince at that last comment. "Hello, Watto." He simply said.

"A Jedi! Waddya know?" Watto chuckled as a greedy look began to form on his face. "Hey, maybe you couldda help me wit some deadbeats who owe me a lot of money…" He suggested before Anakin cut him off.

"My mother, Watto," Anakin interrupted. "Where is she?"

"Oh," Watto said as his gleeful look turned to one of anxiety. "Oh yeah, Shmi. Ah, she's not mine no more. I sold her."

"Sold her?" Anakin asked completely shocked.

"Years ago," Watto explained, rubbing one of his arms sheepishly. "Sorry, Ani, but you know business is business. Sold her to a moisture farmer named Cliegg Lars, least I think it was. Believe it or not, I heard he freed her and married her. Can you believe that?"

Anakin shook his head trying to digest what he had heard. A moisture farmer bought his mother, freed her, and then married her? Another fear popped up in Anakin's mind regarding his new stepfather. Did he treat her right or did his mother go from one form of slavery to another? The mere thought of the later made his blood boil. "Do you know where they are?" He asked tensely.

Watto began to ponder, rubbing his neck. "Long way from here. Someplace over on the other side of Mos Eisley, I think."

"I'd like to know." Anakin said determined.

Watto had a tense look on his face when he looked into Anakin's eyes. "Yeah, sure," he said. "Absolutely. Let's go look at my records."

It didn't take long for Watto to find his records regarding Shmi, and her new family. Apparently, she was living at an old moisture farm stationed in the Great Chott flat in the Jundland Wastes. Anakin and Padmé tensed when they learned about how the area was recovering from raids led by the Tusken Raiders. After Watto was finished telling them that, Anakin and Padmé ran out of the door like there was no tomorrow.

"Ani du Jedi," The Toydarian mumbled as memories of Anakin as a child coming into work flashed in his mind. "Waddya know."

* * *

As Obi-Wan walked through the labs, he noticed the glass spheres that contained the embryos surrounded in some blue liquid. He felt a little uneased being here as he saw millions of humans being grown like crops. Not helping were the memories of the last time Ben saw these clones.

"I trust that you are pleased, Master Jedi." Lama Su said breaking Obi-Wan away from his thoughts. "You'll find that our clones are immensely superior to the regular soldiers of your Republic's Army, and the droid armies manufactured by the Commerce Guilds as well. Our methods have been perfected over many centuries, and that has ensured many that our soldiers are the best."

"I see," echoed Obi-Wan. "You must be proud of your achievement."

"But of course," the Prime Minister said proud of himself. "We take great pride in our combat education and training programs." He said before stopping to look at a class of Clones, who despite looking 10 were probably a fifth of that age biologically. Each of the children were on the consoles which Obi-Wan did not know what they were doing, but he didn't care. He just wanted the "tour" to be over.

"Would you like to inspect the final product, now?" Lama Su asked excitedly. Obi-Wan repressed a shiver with how he said "product". Ben felt a little disgusted. Despite their betrayal, he had always seen the clones as people. He remembered how he helped his battalion after their nightmare with Jedi Master Pong Krell was over. The way Su said product reminded him of how Krell saw the Clones as tools for his agenda.

"You'll find that they are totally obedient," the Prime Minister kept on saying, his assistant nodding in agreement behind him. "We modified their genetic structure to make them less independent than the original, of course."

"And the original was…" Obi-Wan said feigning ignorance.

"A bounty hunter named Jango Fett," Lama Su retorted without any hesitation. "We felt that a Jedi would be the perfect choice, but Sifo-Dyas handpicked Jango himself."

" _Dooku." Ben said._

"And where is this bounty hunter, now?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Oh, he lives here," Lama Su said casually. "But he is free to come and go as he pleases. Apart from his payment, Fett demanded one thing in return; an unaltered clone for himself. Curious, isn't it." He said.

Memories involving Jango's heir began to come back to Obi-Wan as soon as the Prime Minister said that last sentence.

" _Like father, like son." Ben said._

"I would very much like to meet this Jango Fett, if you don't mind." Obi-Wan asked.

Lama Su looked to his assistant, who nodded and said, "I would be very happy to arrange it for you."

With that being said the tour moved to its climax. As Obi-Wan and the Prime Minister looked down and saw thousands of white armored soldiers marched below.

Behind him, Lama Su asked him, "Magnificent aren't they?"

* * *

Anakin pushed the Twilight's speed past its normal limits. The ship flew past the Jundland Wastes. Fear was plaguing Anakin's mind, to him the ship was moving at a snail's pace. It has been ten years, ever since he last saw his mother. He didn't know how she was going to react to his return. Would she be happy and accepting or would she reject him in favor of her new family.

"That one," Padmé said pointing out to the horizon to a little beige speck. Anakin squinted and saw a moisture farm.

They found it.

The brief feeling of relief turned to one of anxiety. Anakin let out a shaky breath, his body trembling.

"I…I'm really going to see her again," He breathed out.

Padmé reached over to squeeze his arm in a comforting gesture. "I know," she smiled softly at him. "Don't be nervous."

"Easier said than done," He chuckled nervously, bringing the ship down at a nearby bluff that overlooked the farm. "It's just… I've left her alone to fend for herself on this planet for ten years, and I've never attempted to make contact with her. I'm scared she won't remember me or worse…" His breath hitched. "She'll reject me."

His eyes began to swell with tears as he thought of his mother. The kind woman who raised him from birth, tucked him in bed, and would comfort him when he was upset.

"Oh, Ani," Padmé whispered as she held his hand. Anakin tensed up as he felt her soft hand hold his callous one.

"She wouldn't do that. I know you're scared, believe me I am too. But in the short time I have known your mother, I can safely say she is one of the most kind-hearted people I've ever met in the galaxy. When you brought us to your home she didn't protest about housing us or question any of the decisions made by Qui-Gon." Her eyes softened, as Anakin's morose expression didn't change. "Trust me, Ani, things won't turn as bad as you think. She's still your mother, and she'll love you regardless of who you now are."

Anakin was silent for a moment, thinking about what Padmé had just said, before sighing. Maybe he was wrong; he shouldn't let his fear overwhelm him. He remembered what Master Yoda said about fear and its path to the dark side.

"Thanks, Padmé." He said softly, smiling back at Padmé as she beamed back at him.

"No problem," she softly replied.

Anakin shut down the Twilight, and made their way out of the ship. With each step he made towards the farmstead, a sense of dread began to return to Anakin.

Suddenly, a droid walked out of the farmstead's entrance, forcing the two visitors to come to a complete halt as they observed its design. It was a very thin droid, dull gray in color, and with its metal coverings beaten from years of harsh weather conditions. Anakin noted that its stiff movements meant it needed a good oil bath soon as it made its way towards them. Both Anakin and Padmé were not expecting this.

"Salutations, sir and madam," the protocol droid greeted. "How may I be of service to you, today?"

After a brief minute of silence, Padmé answered slowly. "We're here to see someone. A Shmi Skywalker, if you know her?"

"Mistress Shmi?" echoed the droid, pleasantly confused. "Oh, I'm afraid she's…"

"Threepio?" Anakin asked having just recognized his old droid. Padmé soon recognized him as well. They hadn't recognized him because the last time they saw C-3PO he was mostly just held together by wires and scrap metal.

Threepio was silent for a minute as he observed Anakin. His optics suddenly lit up as he recognized his old creator. "Oh my stars!" Threepio exclaimed as he started to tremble violently. "By the maker, Master Anakin! Oh, I knew that you would return here one day, I just knew you would!"

Padmé watched smiling at the reunion as C-3PO hobbled over Anakin taking his flesh hands into his own rusty metallic ones. "You've grown up to be a bright young man, just as I knew always knew you would. Oh, my circuits, I'm so pleased to see you again!"

"I am too, Threepio." Anakin responded smiling. "But, I've actually come to see my mother. Is she somewhere around here?"

As soon as Anakin asked, Threepio's joviality collapsed as he shrunk back. "Oh," C-3PO suddenly said. "Oh, dear… I think it would be in our best interests if were to go indoors for this." He then spun jerkily around on his heel, and made his way back to the homestead, motioning to the duo to follow him.

Anakin and Padmé both exchanged nervous looks and followed the droid towards the entrance.

* * *

Minutes later after the tour had concluded, Obi-Wan and Taun We made their way towards Jango Fett. The Prime Minister had left to one of the Kaminoan doctors regarding the Clones' health. They passed several other aides and Clones. Ben offered to take control when talking to Jango Fett. Obi-Wan willingly let Ben take control. Once he took control, Ben believed he recognized one of the clones. Ninety-Nine if he had to guess mainly because the Clone looked to be older and deformed. They finally made their way to Jango Fett's room.

The door opened up, revealing a young Boba Fett giving Obi-Wan a wary look before it disappeared once he saw Taun We. Ben repressed a shudder again knowing what a hassle the boy would become after the death of his father. Though, having heard about Boba Fett's reputation during the Empire, he could at least say his father would've been proud.

"Boba," Taun greeted warmly. "Is your father here?"

Boba nodded without hesitation. "Yep."

"May we see him?" the Kaminoan asked.

"Sure." Boba stepped back, his eyes never left Ben for a microsecond as both the Jedi and aide stepped back across the threshold. Boba called out to his father, and it didn't take long for the esteemed bounty hunter to come out wearing a simple blue shirt and trousers.

He looked just as how Ben remembered; his face had many scars both old and new with unshaven stubble. He was more physically imposing than the members of Death Watch. Ben noted that Fett seemed to always be on edge judging by the look on his face.

"Jango, welcome back. Was your trip productive?" Taun We remarked.

"Fairly." Jango said casually.

This is Jedi Master, Obi-Wan Kenobi." Taun We introduced Ben. "He's come to check on our progress."

"That right?" Jango asked.

"Your clones are very impressive." Ben said recalling his conversation with Jango in the old timeline. "You must be very proud?"

Jango shrugged, and made a subtle hand motion to Boba. "I'm just a simple man trying to make my way in the universe, Master Jedi." He said smiling.

"Ever made your way as far into the interior as Coruscant?" Ben asked noticing Fett's armor in the closet like last time.

"Once or twice." Jango stated like he did the previous timeline.

"Then you must know, Master Sifo-Dyas." Ben said.

Jango then walked away from the closet and spoke to Boba in a language Ben didn't understand. His assumption was Mando'a. Boba walked towards the closet and pushed a button on a tiny console closing it blocked the sight.

"Sifo-Dyas?" Ben questioned. "Isn't he the one who hired you for this job?" Ben asked. He knew what Fett was going to say, but Ben wanted the timeline to remain as similar as it was. This would make his changes more predictable.

"Never heard of him." Jango stated.

"Really." Ben said.

"I was recruited by a man called Tyrannus on the moon of Bogden." Jango explained.

"Curious." Ben said. He already knew the answer as to who Tyrannus was, but feigned ignorance not trying to gain any more of Fett's suspicion.

"Do you like your army?" Jango asked.

"I look forward to seeing them in action." Ben said.

"They'll do their job well. I'll guarantee that." Jango said. Ben observed Jango, it appeared that Fett actually did care for his clones or were at least proud of them.

"Thank you for your time Jango." Ben said.

"Always a pleasure to meet a Jedi." Jango said. Though Ben knew he was lying about that entire sentence.

And with that, Ben walked out of the room with Taun We. He knew Fett was planning on leaving to Geonosis with his son. Though, Obi-Wan was still not done. Not yet at least. He already planned on learning more about the chips the Clones had in them. As well as, inform the Council.

* * *

After leaving Jango's room, Ben told Taun We that he planned on staying at Kamino for the rest of the night. His excuse was that he had a long trip on the way to their planet and could still inform the council. Luckily, Taun We bought his excuse and said that he could happily stay for the night. She went to Lama Su and told the Prime Minister about the Jedi's request to which he agreed and offered him a room. It took a couple of minutes for the room to be ready, but it wasn't too long for them. His goal was to head towards one of the computers and learn more about the biochips.

He noticed a vent above him, and leaped up. He touched it causing the vent to open where he leaped up and entered into the shaft. He started to crawl having memorized the path to the terminal room from where he was staying. Unlike everything, else on Kamino the ventilation systems were completely dirty. They were filled with dust, which caused Ben to use all of his willpower to not cough.

" _So disgusting." Obi-Wan said with disdain._

" _We've been in more disgusting environments. Besides this isn't the worst." Ben replied._

Eventually, Ben made his way to a terminal. It was currently being used by one of the Kaminoan scientists. Quietly, Ben removed the hatch. He snuck up behind the scientist and proceeded to choke him into unconsciousness. Once the scientist was out, Ben went onto the terminal.

He went to the finder browser, which would allow him to make his search easier. Once he found it he clicked on it and began to type "Inhibitor Chips". He found it and began to read about them.

The chips were originally designed by Sifo-Dyas as a built in safeguard against rogue Jedi or Sith. He found a section that talked about the Orders that the Clones would follow when activated. Specifically, Order 66 where Ben realized how much involvement Dooku had. He wasn't worried too much, though, as Ben knew Palpatine would throw Dooku off a cliff if it meant Anakin would join him. He tried to see if he could make any edits, but couldn't guess the right password. He looked into the scientists mind, but couldn't find the password.

" _Must not have the right clearance." Ben thought._

" _We should inform the Council." Obi-Wan said._

" _You're right." Ben said a little disappointed. A more mischievous side wanted Ben to switch Order 65, which would lead to the army arresting the Chancellor, and Order 66._

Obi-Wan jumped up through the air vent and put the opening back in place.

* * *

Back on Coruscant, in Yoda's chambers, the Grand Master was with Master Windu when he received a call. It was Obi-Wan, no doubt with news regarding Kamino. The near nine hundred year old Jedi activated the comm and a hologram of Obi-Wan appeared.

"Masters," Obi-Wan began. "I've made contact with Lama Su, Prime Minister of Kamino."

Yoda nodded in approval. "Very good, Master Kenobi. You have found the answers we seek, I presume." Yoda said.

"Yes…and no…" Obi-Wan said. "I have learned that on Kamino there is a secret clone army being made for the Republic. The project was commissioned by Sifo-Dyas."

Windu and Yoda frowned. They remembered how ten years ago a little while before the Naboo invasion, that Sifo-Dyas said the Republic needed an army. This led to Sifo-Dyas being removed from the council. He was believed to be dead after the former Chancellor, Finish Valorum, requested he lead negotiations with the Pyke Syndicate.

"Continue." Master Windu stated wanting to know more.

"Jango Fett is here and when I questioned him he said he was recruited not by Syfo-Dyas, but a man called Tyrannus." Obi-Wan said.

"Who is this, Tyrannus?" Mace Windu asked.

"That's what I don't know. Jango Fett didn't tell me. He just told me that he was recruited on the moon of Bogden." Obi-Wan said.

The Korun frowned.

"The Clone army, tell us more." Yoda asked.

"So far, Jango Fett is the template for the army. The first legions of soldiers have been created with another million on the way." Obi-Wan said.

"A million?" Windu echoed in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm on my way to Jango. I know he wasn't telling me everything he knew." Obi-Wan said.

"May the force be with you." Both masters said.

* * *

Meanwhile on Tatooine, Padmé stepped outside the old moisture farm to see Anakin watching the twin suns set in the distance. Because of this the area was bathed in a golden hue. Even from her distance it was clear that Anakin was tense as she looked at his shoulders. She couldn't blame him after hearing from Shmi's husband, Cliegg, about what had happened. She was been gone for more than a week by Tusken Raiders. Upon hearing this, Anakin was resolved to finding his mother. Fortunately, Anakin's stepbrother, Owen Lars, loaned Anakin his speederbike.

She quietly moved towards Anakin, who suddenly spoke without turning. "You're staying here with the others. They're good people, you'll be safe."

She felt happy knowing Anakin was no longer worried about what kind of people his new stepfamily is.

"Anakin…" She tried to say before getting cut off.

"I know she's alive," He said, still glaring at the twin suns.

From behind, Padmé wrapped her arms around his torso in a tight embrace. "Find her," She whispered, "Bring her back home."

"I won't be too long." He said as he headed towards the speederbike.

Padmé could only watch with tears in her eyes as she saw him ride away towards the sand dunes. She prayed to Shiarya to keep him and his mother safe.

* * *

Back on Kamino, Ben walked towards Jango Fett's ship: The Slave I, a modified Firespray-31-class patrol and attack craft. His goal was to destroy it before Jango could leave to Geonosis. He had enough skill in negotiation to get the Mandalorian to comply. He activated his lightsaber, but before he could strike the ship a jolt of electricity came out of the ship and electrocuted him. He was pushed away from the ship.

Ben suddenly remembered how it was to be electrocuted. It was nowhere near as painful compared to Count Dooku's sith lightning. In fact he could barely feel anything as his muscles tensed up.

" _Well that was a rousing success." Obi-Wan said sarcastically._

" _Would you like to take a chance, then." Ben said annoyed._

" _No, I'm good." Obi-Wan said in a similar tone he used when something like this would happen to Anakin._

Ben struggled to get up as he grabbed onto a guard railing. He grabbed the lower bar and started to pull himself up. His right arm was still good, but his legs and other arm were still paralyzed. A couple of seconds later and he could feel his left arm and used it to grab the top bar. He put both of his arms behind the railing and leaned back, trying to get support to stand until his leg muscles started to ease. He suddenly felt sore.

Just as luck would have it though, the door he used to get to Slave I opened and out came Jango with Boba.

"Love the defense measures, Master Jedi. It's called a stun field, an electromagnetic spectrum that activates whenever the ship is not in flight. It will unleash fifty thousand volts on anyone who attacks it with any plasma-based weaponry. Be it blaster or lightsaber." Fett said. Kenobi didn't need X-Ray vision to see the smug and amused smile underneath that helmet.

Ben sighed his legs were no longer tense, but they started to feel wobbly. He used the force to get his lightsaber back from the ground and ignited it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap. I hope you liked this chapter. How will Kenobi deal with Jango Fett while not fully balanced? Will Anakin find his mother? See you next chapter, and thanks for your support.


	8. Jango Fett and Reunion

Ben watched Jango Fett approach him with both WESTAR-34 blaster pistols out.

"I suppose you're not willing to talk this out?" Ben guessed. He of course knew the answer.

"No." Jango said casually before shooting Ben.

Fortunately, Ben got his lightsaber out and reflected the shot with it.

"Right then." Ben said.

Jango fired a couple of shots at Ben that he blocked with his lightsaber. Unfortunately, Jango activated his jet pack and began to fly around Ben shooting at him. His legs were still not at a hundred percent though as he moved a little clumsily. Not helping was the wet platform from all of the rain. Jango fired the rocket attached to his jetpack at Ben. He managed to dodge it, but tripped. After a couple of shots, Ben managed to reflect a shot at Jango Fett's chest causing the Mandalorian to fall. His armor kept him from dying because of that of course. Fett was a little far from where Ben was. When he tried to run he had difficulty keeping balance and tripped. For a moment, he was actually glad Anakin wasn't here or else he'd never let Obi-Wan live it down.

Ben got back up, as did Jango. His knees were still wobbly, causing him to crouch for a bit. Jango extended out his arm and a wire shot out, wrapping it around Ben's wrists. Ben dropped his lightsaber.

"Oh not good!" Ben said as he remembered something similar happened during his fight with Jango in the previous timeline.

"Boba! Get on board!" Fett called to his son protectively. Though Ben couldn't hear it because of the thunder and Fett's jetpack charging up.

Immediately, Jango's jetpack ignited and the Mandalorian began to fly dragging the Jedi with him. Ben remembered how painful being skid on a metal floor was by a flying man in a jetpack. Fortunately, Ben knew what to do. As Fett began to fly around the landing area, Ben got behind a power terminal and wrapped the wire around it. He pulled and Jango's Jet pack disconnected and flew off of the Bounty Hunter. Quickly he used the force to retrieve his lightsaber. He used the lightsaber to cut the wire wrapped around his wrists. He still kept some of it remembering how useful it was in the last timeline. His legs started to feel much better too and he began to charge towards Jango, but was stopped when the ship fired at him causing the Jedi to fly back behind the guardrail. He used the wire and wrapped it around the rail with the force.

"Boba..." Ben muttered. He was too focused on Jango to worry about the boy.

Ben began to climb back up the landing bay and saw Slave I about to fly. Like last time, he grabbed his tracker and threw it onto Jango's ship. Ben watched it fly away, but he knew where it was going to go:  _Geonosis_.

* * *

Anakin was glad Obi-Wan was not here he thought as he rode through the desert. The sun was starting to set. To see him so wound up tight and uneased. Though, considering Obi-Wan's complete personality flip maybe he would appreciate some help. He had just finished talking to some Jawas who said they knew where the village was. He was close, he could feel it.

After an hour or so, he had reached the village. He decided now was not the time to just rush in and save his mother. He needed to be stealthy and not raise attention. He tapped into the force and felt a presence. It took him a second to recognize whom it belonged to.

" _Mom..." Anakin thought to himself. She was still alive!_

Anakin stealth fully, snuck around the village towards the hut where he sensed his mother was. He reached the back of the tent and looked around.

" _No one in sight." He said._

He ignited his lightsaber and began to cut a hole into the tent. There he saw  _her._

Even from the other side of the room he could see cuts on her face, and that she was dehydrated. A brief flash of anger began to build in Anakin as he thought of what those animals did to her for the past week. A much more darker side began to speak to him telling him to pay them back. He rushed towards her and began to feel her pulse. It was steady.

Suddenly, her eyes opened up. Anakin was speechless, but he was too concerned to speak.

"Anakin." She said recognizing him. Her voice was hoarse she probably hadn't been drinking some or if any water in a while.

Anakin hugged his mother in an instant and loosened her bonds.

"Mom… I missed you." He said. She returned the hug.

"I knew you'd come." She said it sounded like she was about to cry.

He gave her his canteen that she gladly took and began to drink out of.

"I'm taking you home." He told her. "Can you walk?" He asked.

Shmi tried to stand up, but lost her footing. So Anakin picked her up in a bridal carry and began to leave as quietly possible out of the hole he made.

* * *

" _I forgot how much I hated flying." Ben said to himself._

He was in his ship tracking down Jango Fett. It took him a couple of minutes, but he managed to get the hang of it again, but he managed.

They were close to Geonosis, his hyperdrive-docking ring disengaged. He saw Slave I and began to follow it from behind. A couple of seconds later, the ship began to deploy seismic charges. He began to shoot at it, but it was too late. The Charge exploded destroying the nearby asteroid. Ben barely managed to avoid the debris.

" _Would you prefer I step in?" Obi-Wan asked._

" _Yes, I'd like that very much." Ben said. "But let me talk to Dooku." He said._

" _Very well." Obi-Wan said._

Obi-Wan was now in control. Jango deployed another charge. The charge destroyed another nearby asteroid. Obi-Wan managed to carefully avoid the debris.

"He doesn't seem to take a hint, this guy." Jango Fett said annoyed while piloting Slave I into an asteroid cave.

Obi-Wan followed him into the cave avoiding all of the rock formations inside of it.

" _He's going to ambush you from behind once you get out." Ben told him._

" _I supposed that you might have an idea." Obi-Wan said._

" _Once you get out of the cave, turn the ship as quickly as possible to get it to face the other way." Ben said._

Once Obi-Wan got out of the cave he turned it the other way as Ben said. He didn't see the Bounty Hunter until he noticed he was being fired at. Apparently, Jango was hiding on an asteroid.

" _I thought you knew what he was planning?" Obi-Wan asked annoyed._

" _I only have my experiences, not Jango's." Ben snapped back._

Obi-Wan noticed a latch opening on Slave I: a missile launcher. It launched and it began to track Obi-Wan.

" _Tell R4 to deploy the spare parts canister." Ben said recalling what happened to him._

"R4 deploy the spare parts canisters." Obi-Wan told his astromech.

The droid obeyed and began to get rid of any of the spare parts the ship had. The missile hit one of the parts and detonated.

The explosion was big, but Obi-Wan managed to get out of its range and latch on an asteroid like Jango did.

Jango began to head towards Geonosis. Once he got through the planets atmosphere he headed towards a landing bay on the ground.

Meanwhile in space, R4 was beginning to make repairs on the ship. Once R4 finished repairs, Ben took control of the body and began to head towards Geonosis. He landed where he did in the previous timeline. He took in a deep breath and walked away from his ship. He tapped into the force and felt Dooku's presence. It was just as he remembered it:  _deathly cold_.

* * *

Anakin was carrying his mother back to the speeder. He managed to do so without arousing suspicion. He acknowledged that probably any other Jedi who knew him would be proud of him. He placed his mother behind the driver's seat and got on the bike. He activated it and the bike began to hover. They rode the speederbike away from the camp.

"How are you?" Anakin asked concerned.

"I'm alright." Shmi answered. "How are Cliegg, Owen, and Beru?" She asked.

Anakin hesitated a bit. He remembered how his stepfather lost a leg trying to find his mother. It was at that moment his opinion regarding his stepfamily had risen.

"Anakin?" Shmi asked nervously.

"Sorry, they're alright. Cliegg, however, lost his leg trying to find you. He's still alive though and he misses you sorely. They all do." Anakin said as gently as he could.

Shmi gasped in horror, but could sense something was upsetting his son. She briefly put aside her concerns for her husband in favor of her son.

"How are you Anakin?" Shmi asked in a motherly tone.

"I'm fine." Anakin said not looking at her. It was clear even to him that he was lying.

"Ani, what have I told you about lying?" Shmi said unconvinced.

Anakin sighed as he stopped the bike in the middle of nowhere and got off the bike. He rubbed his face as he paced.

"Are you proud of me?" Anakin asked.

"What?" Shmi asked confused.

"Are you proud of me?!" He repeated facing her. His face was full of shame and worry.

"I am proud of you. You're a Jedi. Why wouldn't I be proud of you?" She said.

"I don't think I'm the Jedi, I should be." Anakin confessed looking down.

"What do you mean?" She asked beckoning him to come towards her. She still wasn't in any condition to stand.

"If you asked any of the other Jedi about me they would say I'm reckless, disobedient, and I always start fights." Anakin said ashamedly. "And… I still have attachments to people." He said.

"What's wrong with that?" Shmi asked.

"A Jedi shouldn't have emotions. They're not supposed to let them take control of themselves. They shouldn't also have attachments to other people." Anakin explained. He was taken aback with that last sentence.

"It's not just me you're attached too isn't it?" Shmi asked encouragingly

Anakin sighed.

"No." Anakin said.

"Who is it?" She asked.

"It's… I can't say." Anakin said looking away.

Shmi grabbed him by his head and made him look at her. She had a very kind look in her eyes. The same she used to give when he was upset as a kid.

"Ani, I'm your mother. I'm not one of your Jedi Masters." She said gently rubbing his hand.

"Alright… It's Padmé. I keep developing these feelings for her that I don't understand. Thoughts I'm sure a Jedi shouldn't feel especially when I've been tasked by Obi-Wan and the Jedi Council to protect her." Anakin explained.

"The handmaiden? What for?" Shmi asked curiously.

Anakin remembered that while his mother did talk to Padmé ten years ago, she was disguised as one of her own handmaidens. Padmé most likely never disclosed her real identity with his mother at the time.

"Actually, Padmé wasn't a handmaiden. She was the actual queen of Naboo in disguise. Though, nowadays she's a senator in the Galactic Republic. Someone has been trying to kill her recently, so the Council tasked me with watching her." Anakin explained.

"Why are you back here?" Shmi asked.

Anakin sighed.

"I've been having nightmares about you recently." Anakin explained. "Every night they would get worse and worse. I never brought them up to Obi-Wan and the council because I figured they would write them off. Until, Obi-Wan suggested that I'd take Padmé to Tatooine to keep her safe and find you." He explained.

"I thought you said the Jedi would let you do this?" Shmi asked.

"I'm not sure. I mean Obi-Wan's been acting different lately." Anakin said.

"What do you mean by different? What about Qui-Gon Jinn? I thought he was going to teach you?" Shmi asked again. She knew Obi-Wan as Master Qui-Gon Jinn's apprentice.

"Master Qui-Gon died saving Naboo. He was slain by a Sith Lord who tried to kill me while trying to leave Tatooine." Anakin explained with a sad look in his eyes remembering Qui-Gon Jinn and his death. Anakin decided to omit his part during the Battle of Naboo not wanting to taint his mother's positive thoughts of the late Jedi Master.

Shmi saddened upon hearing that bit of news. She respected Qui-Gon for saving her son from a life of slavery and having just learned saving him from death at the hands of a Sith.

"I'm sorry to hear about this." She said.

"It's okay." Anakin reassured her. "Following Qui-Gon's death, Obi-Wan was knighted by the council for slaying Maul shortly after Qui-Gon died." Anakin explained.

"Obi-Wan's a great Jedi and a good teacher, but he was more of a follower of the Jedi Code than his master was. He was pretty strict in the past as well. Though, recently, Obi-Wan's been acting more like Qui-Gon. I don't know why, though." Anakin said.

"What it sounds like to me is that Obi-Wan is beginning to understand you more. I'd very much like to thank him if I ever get the chance." Shmi said. "Also, I have a confession to make too." Shmi said suddenly looking ashamed.

"What do you mean?" Anakin asked.

"I fear I haven't been that great of a stepmother towards Owen, I fear." Shmi said looking down.

"You're a great mother." Anakin said trying to reassure his mother. "Why would you feel you're not one towards Owen?" Anakin asked completely shocked as to why his mother felt she was doing a poor job regarding his stepbrother.

"Ever since I married Cliegg, I've been comparing Owen to you." She said.

Anakin remembered when he met Owen he felt a twinge of jealousy in his stepbrother. It was obvious to Anakin whom Owen was jealous of. Anakin grabbed his mother's head and made her look into his eyes. He had a reassuring look on his face.

"Mom, don't feel bad. You've raised me for nine years since I was born, and Owen was probably attached to his other mother. It's understandable. I'm sure Owen is a great man who appreciates you regardless of me. I know you'll come to an understanding once you get back." Anakin said.

"Thank you, Ani." Shmi said looking up with a proud smile on her face. "And I want you to know that no matter what you think of yourself as a Jedi, I will always be proud of you." Shmi said kissing his cheek. Anakin blushed feeling a little embarrassed.

The mother and son hugged each other.

"Now let's go home. I'm sure I've kept Cliegg, Owen, and Beru worrying enough as is. Shmi said.

Anakin chuckled. "Yeah, I should probably check up on Padmé." He said.

"Oh that reminds me, I'd like to meet Padmé again." Shmi said.

Anakin's eyes widened and he gulped. "Sure…" He said.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here's chapter 8, tell me what you think. Also, please tell me how that last part went. Did you think it was in character for both Anakin and Shmi? Thank you for your love and support and I'll try to make as much chapters as I can once I return to school in a couple of days. May the force be with you.


	9. Geonosis and Lars Family

Ben had managed to sneak into Dooku's fortress the same way he did last time. He hid behind the same archway like last time awaiting Dooku and his cronies. He already knew about the droid factory and didn't need to see it again. He suddenly began to hear footsteps coming towards him: the Separatist Council.

"We must persuade the commerce guild and corporate alliance to sign the treaty." Ben heard Dooku's baritone voice.

"What about the Senator from Naboo? Is she dead yet?" Nute Gunray asked. "I'm not signing your treaty until I have her head on my desk." The Nemoidian said firmly. Ben already knew that the Viceroy was responsible for putting the contract on Padmé.

"I am a man of my word viceroy." Dooku assured Gunray.

"With these new battle droids we have built for you, you'll have the finest army in the Galaxy." Wat Tambor said.

The council walked past Ben. Ben went back up the stairs where that looked above their conference room.

"As I explained earlier to you, I am quite convinced that ten thousand more star systems will rally to our cause with your support gentlemen." Dooku told them as he sat at the head of the table.

"What you are proposing could be considered as Treason." Shu Mai, the Presidente of the Commerce Guild said sounding concerned.

"The Techno Union Army is at your disposal, Count." Tambor declared.

"Than Banking Clan will sign your treaty." San Hill declared.

"Good, very good." Dooku said sounding very pleased. "Our friends from the Trade Federation have pledged their support and when their Battle Droids are combined with yours we shall have an army greater than any in the Galaxy. The Jedi will be overwhelmed. The Republic will agree with any demands we make." Dooku said.

Ben began to wonder just how much did Dooku really know about Palpatine's plan. He nixed those thoughts and instead began to try and find a place to contact Anakin and tell him to inform the Council about his findings on Geonosis.

* * *

Back on Tatooine, Padmé was with the Lars family waiting for Anakin. Everyone was nervous on whether Anakin and Shmi were alive and well in once piece. They should've been back by now. They looked at the horizon and noticed a speederbike coming their way. They knew who it was: Anakin. He drove the bike towards them and stopped it a couple of meters away from them. He got out of the bike and went to the back seat where they saw Shmi alive. She looked a little bruised, but alive nonetheless. He picked her up in a bridal carry and headed towards them with a smile on his face.

Padmé looked at him and felt content knowing that he saved his mother. She began to feel her eyes moisten.

"I don't know how I can ever repay you, boy." Cliegg said with tears dripping down his eyes out of joy and relief.

"For starters, I'd let her rest and call a doctor over here as soon as you can." Anakin told his stepfather.

"I will." Cliegg said.

Anakin handed over Shmi to his stepbrother remembering what his mother had told him. Owen gave a confused glance at Anakin, which Anakin replied with an understanding look. The Lars family headed towards the farmhouse.

Anakin stayed with Padmé.

"I'm very happy for you Anakin." She said.

"Thank you." Anakin said. "There's something I need to tell you about." Anakin told her nervously.

"What?" Padmé asked.

"I think… I think… No, Padmé." Anakin said before taking a deep breath. "I have feelings for you. I still do." Anakin told her.

He looked at her completely flabbergasted face. He could feel many emotions coming from her. Amongst them were fear and a sense of relief. It was there that Anakin realized that Padmé returned his feelings towards her.

"I…I don't know what to say?" She stuttered.

"I know." He said trying to relieve her.

"If we do this it won't end well. You're a Jedi and I'm a Senator. It'll destroy us." She told him.

Anakin looked at her. Maybe she was right it shouldn't happen, but even then they both knew it was too tempting.

They looked in each others' eyes thinking about what to do before Threepio came out.

"Hello, Master Ani and Senator Amidala! I believe you should come inside!" The protocol droid said.

Anakin and Padmé both followed the droid to the farmhouse and went to the living room where the Lars were. Shmi was resting on the couch. Padmé went over to her.

"What were you two talking about?" Beru asked glancing at them.

"Nothing." Padmé said quickly dodging the question.

Anakin felt a little disheartened when she said that, but he knew that it was inevitable for their conversation to return.

Suddenly, Anakin's communicator began to go off.

" _Obi-Wan." He thought to himself._

He turned it on and a hologram of Obi-Wan broadcasted.

"Obi-Wan what is it?" Anakin asked concerned.

"Anakin, I'm at a Geonosian droid foundry. I learned the identity of the man who put the bounty on Senator Amidala's head." Ben said quietly as possible.

It was clear to Anakin that Obi-Wan was trying not to gather attention.

"Who?" Padmé asked.

"Nute Gunray." Ben told them.

Anakin and Padmé both looked at each other not surprised in the least.

"What else?" Anakin asked.

"He's working with Count Dooku. The Trade Federation, the Banking Clan, the Commerce Guild, the Techno Guild, and the Geonosians are all working together. They've built a massive droid army here and plan to threaten the Republic with droids from the Trade Federation." Ben replied.

Anakin and Padmé were in shock. Even Shmi and the Lars family had a look of surprise and dread, even though they weren't Republic Citizens.

"I don't know if I'll be able to contact the Council from Tatooine. I don't have my ship with me remember." Anakin told him.

"Blast!" Ben muttered. He just remembered that Anakin and Padmé got to Tatooine differently than last time.

"Master Kenobi, if I may be so bold, is it alright if I contact our doubles to bring my ship and Artoo to Tatooine?" Padmé asked for permission.

"Yes, do it as quickly as you can." Ben told them.

"Wait, Obi-Wan would you be willing to hold for a couple of minutes?" Anakin asked.

"Now is not the time, but sure." Ben replied peaking out of where he was hiding.

"Thank you. I rescued my mother, she's alive thanks to you." Anakin said gratefully.

Ben sensed Anakin as being truly happy. It was probably the happiest Anakin had ever been since he knew him. He started to feel gratified for causing such a moment in his pupil's life.

"You're welcome Anakin." Ben said. "I'm glad to hear she is safe." He said.

Suddenly, Ben looked away from Anakin.

"Oh no…" He muttered as he pulled his lightsaber out as a series of plasma bolts were fired at him.

The communication was cut off.

"Obi-Wan? Obi-Wan!" Anakin called out and received no answer.

* * *

" _I must've blacked out." Ben thought as he looked around the surrounding area._

He was in the same room and containment field he was in the last time he got captured. He didn't need to turn his head the field slowly spun him around the room and allowed him to see it in full view.

Suddenly, he heard the door open and out came Count Dooku with a worried look on his face. Ben knew that it wasn't a complete front considering how he knew what would happen next.

"Traitor." He accused Dooku remembering what he called him during the last timeline.

"Oh no my friend. This is a mistake! A terrible mistake, they've gone too far! This is madness!" Dooku lied.

"I thought you were the leader here Dooku." Ben said.

"This had nothing to do with me. I assure you." Dooku said. "I will petition immediately to have you set free." He declared.

"Well I hope it doesn't take you long. I have work to do." Ben replied sarcastically.

"May I ask why a Jedi Knight is all the way out here on Geonosis?" Dooku asked.

"I've been tracking a bounty hunter named Jango Fett." Ben told the Sith Lord. "Do you know him?" He asked. He knew the answer of course, but didn't want to gain even more of Dooku's suspicion.

"There are no bounty hunters here that I'm aware of." Dooku feigned ignorance. "The Geonosians don't trust them." He said.

"Well who can blame them? But he is here I can assure you." Ben said playing along.

"It's a great pity that our paths have never crossed before, Obi-Wan. Qui-Gon always spoke very highly of you. I wish he were still alive. I could use his help right now." Dooku lamented. Ben could sense that Dooku was actually being honest.

"Qui-Gon Jinn would never join you." Ben said. It was more of a stealth insult. While he knew his master would agree with Dooku politically, he knew his old master wouldn't join the Sith.

"Don't be so sure, young Jedi." Dooku warned Ben. "You forget that he was once my apprentice as he was once you were once his. He knew all about the corruption in the senate and he would never go along with it if he had learned the truth as I have." Dooku said.

"The truth?" Ben asked feigning ignorance.

"The truth…" Dooku said pausing and looking at Ben. "What if I had told you that the Republic was under the control of the dark Lord of the Sith?" Dooku said.

"No! That's not possible! The Jedi would be aware of it!" Ben repeated the words he had said to Dooku in his timeline.

"The dark side of the Force has clouded their vision my friend. Hundreds of senators are now under the influence of a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious." Dooku said.

Ben was still amazed at how arrogant he must've been in the past to think what Dooku told him were all lies. Every word that Dooku had just said was all correct, but he didn't want to let Dooku onto  _his_  secret.

"I don't believe you." Ben told the Count.

"The Viceroy of the Trade Federation was once in league with this Darth Sidious, but he was betrayed ten years ago by the Dark Lord. He came to me for help and told me everything. You must join me Obi-Wan and together we will destroy the Sith." Dooku said.

"I will never join you Dooku." Ben told him.

Dooku looked forlornly and began to head towards the door.

"It maybe difficult to secure your release." Dooku told Ben. Ben of course knew he was going to actually have him executed by wild animals.

His only hope now was for Rhys and Dané to relay Padmé's ship to Tatooine in time.

* * *

It took at least an hour, but Padmé's J-type 327 Nubian royal starship had arrived on Tatooine. Apparently, the two doubles had to stay on Naboo to not raise any suspicion regarding the Senator's true location so they had to put the ship on autopilot to the coordinates Padmé sent. Although, the ship did have a passenger: R2-D2.

Once the ramp to enter the ship lowered, Anakin was the first one in and began to relay the information Obi-Wan had told him. He activated the transmitter to the Temple and Yoda appeared.

"Skywalker, sense you are concerned, I do?" Yoda asked. "Your mother, safe is she?" He asked showing concern that surprised Anakin.

"She's alive, but I'm not here to call you about my mother. It's Obi-Wan he's on Geonosis and discovered something bad." Anakin said.

"Master Kenobi, discovered what has?" Yoda asked.

He played the conversation he had with Obi-Wan from the farmhouse.

"Troubling this is." Yoda contemplated having just heard his former padawan is planning to extort the Republic. Not to mention having one of their own captured.

"What are we going to do?" Anakin asked nervously.

"I shall bring in a task force of two hundred Jedi to Geonosis and rescue Obi-Wan." Mace Windu said. "Master Yoda will go to Kamino and gather the Clone Army for assistance." He said.

"Clone Army?" Anakin asked not familiar with that last part.

Windu and Yoda looked at each other, apparently Obi-Wan didn't tell Skywalker about his discovery on Kamino.

"During his investigation, Master Kenobi discovered an army created to defend the Republic." Windu explained. "We'll explain that later just stay here and keep Senator Amidala safe." He ordered.

"Understood. May the force be with you." Anakin said.

He turned to look at Padmé who had a look of disappointment on her face.

"What?" Anakin asked sheepishly.

"I can't believe you're just going to sit here?" Padmé said dumbfounded.

"Obi-Wan would've wanted me to protect you. I have full confidence in Master Windu and whoever he choses." Anakin said.

Before Padmé could protest a knock was heard coming from the door. Padmé opened the ramp and revealing Shmi and C-3PO.

"Shmi! You're up." Padmé said feeling relieved.

"Yes." Shmi simply said. "Anakin, before you go I would like you to take C-3PO." She said offering the droid.

"Excuse me?" Threepio asked completely dumbfounded.

"We're not leaving yet, Mom." Anakin said.

"Yes we are." Padmé declared.

Anakin shot the senator a frown that said "Really, now?!"

"Well whenever you leave, I'd like you to take Threepio. He's not in his best condition and there isn't really much he can do here. I have all the help I need now." Shmi said.

"That is no reason to be mean, Mistress Shmi." Threepio whined.

"I'm sorry Threepio." Shmi apologized

"I appreciate the gesture, but you know Jedi aren't allowed to have possessions." Anakin told her. It'd be nice to have Threepio back, but he knew it was forbidden for Jedi to have possessions.

"Then bring him to the temple, I'm sure they might need a protocol droid." Shmi said.

"Maybe." Anakin pondered.

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but if the temple won't take him in I can." Padmé said. "You never know how useful a protocol droid can be in my field of work." She said.

"Thank you dear." Shmi said. She then hugged Anakin and said goodbye.

"I'm not leaving yet, Mom." Anakin reminded her.

"I know, but I think you might change your mind soon." Shmi said as she walked off the ramp.

Anakin turned towards Padmé who was at the console.

"You're staying here." He declared.

"Your mission is to keep me safe, correct?" She asked.

"Yes." Anakin replied.

"No matter where we are, correct?"

"Yeah…" Anakin said not liking where this was going.

"Well I'm going to Geonosis by myself and there is nothing you can do to stop me. So I guess you'll have to come with me." She declared giving a stubborn frown.

Anakin realized that he wasn't going to win this argument.

"Just let me say a proper goodbye to my mother before we leave." Anakin said.

"Go ahead." Padmé said dropping the frown and replacing it with a more comforting look.

Anakin ran down the ramp towards his mother and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and Anakin hugged her.

"Goodbye, mom." He said. "Keep safe."

"I will." She said. "Goodbye my son, and remember to make us proud. Also, give Obi-Wan my thanks." Shmi said.

Anakin let go and ran towards the starship. The ramp closed as he looked at his mother for what possibly could be the last time. Only this time he felt a sense of closure.

The ship took off and Shmi watched her son and the girl he had feelings head towards Geonosis. Tears stemmed from here eyes before she went to her home. She too felt a sense of closure, but she wasn't so sure this would be the last time they'd see each other again. After all, that's what she thought ten years ago was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it, tell me what you think. Also, I have bad news; this will be the last chapter I post before I go back to school in two days. I promise to try my best to juggle classwork and writing this story. So expect the frequency of new chapters to lengthen. Next chapter will most likely involve the droid factory scene. Until then, I wish you all a happy Martin Luther King Day, and may the force be with you.


	10. Droid Factory

Anakin and Padmé flew the ship towards Geonosis. They were fortunate that Tatooine was relatively close to it. They flew past the atmosphere of the planet and along a canyon. Padmé began to notice something.

"See those columns of steam up ahead?" She asked Anakin, who was piloting. "They're exhaust vents of some type." She said.

"That'll do." Anakin said as he flew towards it. He began to gently land inside the vent, the smoke from the vent masking the ship's location.

"Look whatever happens in there, follow my lead." She said. "I'm not interested in starting a war here as a member of the Senate maybe I can manage to find a diplomatic solution to this mess." She said putting on her cloak.

"Don't worry. I've given up trying to argue with you." Anakin sarcastically said as he followed her.

Threepio looked at the two as they began to leave.

Artoo chirped in concern.

"My obtuse little friend, if they had needed our help they would have asked for it." Threepio told him. "You obviously have a great deal to learn about human behavior." He told the Astromech.

Artoo began to argue.

Anakin and Padmé got off the ship and began to walk on the ramp. As they reached the end of it the door opened up halfway. They both crouched and went under the door. The two began to walk down the dark corridor.

* * *

Back on the ship, Artoo and Threepio began to argue.

"For a mechanic, you sure do a lot of thinking." Threepio said.

Artoo chirped in an accusing manner.

"I am programmed to understand humans!" Threepio snapped back.

Artoo chirped again asking Threepio what that means in a disrespectful tone.

"What does that mean?! That means I am in charge here!" Threepio ordered.

Artoo was having none of that and began to exit the ship.

"Where are you going now?" Threepio asked.

Artoo told Threepio he was leaving the ship.

"You don't know what's out there!" Threepio warned the little Astromech. "Have you no sense at all?!" Threepio questioned Artoo as he hobbled after the Astromech.

"Oh, idiot!" He yelled at the droid as Artoo left.

The two droids were now off the ship and began to follow Anakin and Padmé.

"Please wait." Threepio told Artoo as he headed towards him.

Artoo chirped again.

"Do you know where you are going?" C-3PO asked.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé walked down the hallway. Padmé was about to continue walking down the hall when Anakin stopped her.

"Wait, you hear that?" Anakin asked. He turned around and saw the Geonosians coming out of their wall hiding spots. He got his lightsaber out and ignited it. He managed to slice one of them that got too close. Padmé began to run down the hall to open the door while Anakin began to ward off the natives.

Threepio and Artoo began to notice the natives run out of a hallway towards them.

Anakin managed to the arm off of one before running towards Padmé. He force pushed a group of them away. He kicked one away and cut him in half. He went towards Padmé who was looking down at something. When he got there he saw that the floor ended shortly over a conveyor belt _._

Suddenly, the floor beneath them began to retreat. Anakin held onto the door, but Padmé couldn't react in time. She fell onto the conveyor belt.

"Padmé!" Anakin called out.

He dropped down to her. A Geonosian from behind flew towards him, but he dismembered it with his lightsaber. He slew another one and it fell down onto the metallic square and got pressed by a machine. He quickly slashed another one, but a different one began to fire at him. He rolled out of the way and bisected it when it flew towards him.

Padmé, however, was focusing on the press. She had to time her dash just right or else she'd be flattened. She saw her opportunity and ran narrowly avoiding death. She began to walk back in order to align herself just right before going to the next one. She managed to do so, but almost tripped. She went to the final one before going through some more parts of the factory.

Anakin killed another two Geonosians before jumping off the conveyor belt to another one.

* * *

Threepio reached the door and looked at the factory in shock.

"Oh my goodness!" He exclaimed as he looked at the factory. "Shut me down… machines making machines… how perverse." He said to himself.

Suddenly, Artoo bumped into Threepio. The protocol droid nearly fell off.

"Calm down, Artoo." Threepio said trying to assure Artoo. "I almost fell." He warned the Astromech.

Artoo accidentally bumped into Threepio again causing him to fall and scream. Fortunately he managed to grab onto another droid.

"I'm scrapped…" Threepio said to himself fearfully.

The droid picked up C-3PO, but the protocol droid held onto its arms.

"It's a nightmare!" Threepio shouted in fear.

The droid tried to shake Threepio off, but grabbed him with his other arm.

"I want to go home." C-3PO said fearfully.

The factory droid dropped Threepio onto another conveyor belt.

"What did I do to deserve this…" Threepio pondered.

Artoo beeped as he prepared his jet propulsions and flew towards Anakin and Padmé.

* * *

Anakin was cutting through parts of the factory trying to avoid the sparks the machines made. He jumped over a stream of fire.

Padmé was on the conveyor belt when a Geonosian flew towards her. The two struggled for a bit before she fell into a large bucket. She tried to come out knowing that this was supposed to be a smelting pot.

Artoo flew trying to find everyone.

Threepio was on a conveyor belt.

"I wonder what happened to poor little Artoo." Threepio said. "He's always getting himself into trouble." He said before his head was separated from his body.

The protocol droid's head was put on a line with several Battle Droid heads.

"Oh no!" He cried out in fear.

Threepio's body clumsily walked into a line of Battle Droid bodies that were currently getting heads attached to them. Threepio knocked one of the Battle Droid bodies out of the way and got a Battle Droid head attached to it.

"Uh oh!" The Battle Droid said as he noticed his body was different from the others.

A second later, Threepio's head was attached to a Battle Droid's.

"I'm so confused…" He said trying to process what was happening.

A Geonosian shot at Anakin. Anakin used the force to throw droid parts at them and another duo coming towards him. He leaped up and began to slice through machinery. Until one of the parts knocked him down. A press landed on the hand that currently wielded his lightsaber. Fortunately, his hand was crushed, but instead encased in metal. Anakin tried to free his arm

Padmé meanwhile tried to climb out of the pot before the liquefied metal would be poured in. She was getting close she could feel it. Luckily, Artoo landed on the balcony next to her.

Anakin was still stuck and moving along the factory line. He noticed a set of blades nearby meant to cut the metal.

Padmé was not under the hose that would pour the liquid metal into the pot. She tried to desperately to climb out, but Artoo managed to shut it down just in time. The Astromech even managed to release the smelting pot. Padmé got out once it hit the ground.

Anakin began to dodge the blades. The second blade managed to allow him to free himself. However, unknown to Anakin it cut his lightsaber in half, when Anakin tried to ignite his lightsaber it sparked to his confusion. He examined it and saw that the top part was cut off.

"Not again." He lamented. "Obi-Wan's going to kill me." He said.

Padmé was soon surrounded by Geonosian guards while Anakin was surrounded by Droidekas and a man he had to assume was Jango Fett judging by his armor.

"Don't move Jedi." Fett said with a blaster pointed at the padawan. "Take him away." He ordered the droids.

Seeing he had no other options Anakin surrendered.

* * *

Anakin and Padmé were brought to a meeting room. Inside the room was Count Dooku with Jango Fett by his side.

"You're holding a Jedi Knight, Obi-Wan Kenobi." She told Dooku. "I'm formally requesting that you hand him over to me now." She said.

"We don't recognize the Republic here, Senator," Dooku replied. "But if Naboo were to join our alliance, I could easily hear your plea. For clemency." He proposed trying to negotiate.

"And if I don't join your rebellion?" She asked.

"The Republic cannot be fixed, my lady. It is time to start over." Dooku explained.

"I know of your treaties with the Trade Federation, the Commerce Guilds, and the others Count." She argued. "I will not forsake all that I've honored and worked for and betray the Republic." She told Dooku firmly.

"Without your cooperation, I've done all I can for you." He said. "Call." He said to Poggle.

Poggle the Lesser began to speak.

* * *

Soon, Anakin and Padmé stood before a court. Poggle spoke, but they couldn't understand him though they knew it sounded bad.

"You're committing an act of war, Archduke." She warned Poggle. "I hope you're prepared for the consequences." She said.

Poggle spoke again.

"Get on with it!" Nute Gunray cried out. "Carry out the sentence! I want to see her suffer!" He shouted impatiently.

Poggle began to sentence the two to death in the arena by wild animals.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, here's my first chapter that I have now posted while at school. Luckily we had a snow day and classes were cancelled which allowed me to post this chapter. I'm sorry for the short chapter though, I felt it made more sense to end it here before we got to the arena. May the force be with you.


	11. Battle at Petranaki Arena

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm baaaack! I just finished my first week of school and I feel pretty comfortable with my classes so far. Also, who saw the Season 4 (Part 2) trailer for Rebels. I'm looking forward to it, especially with the fact we'll finally get to hear Ian McDiarmid as Emperor Palpatine again. I can't wait! Anyway enjoy...

Anakin and Padmé were chained to a cart that was headed towards the arena. They were afraid of what was going to happen. Both of them knew about the Jedi, but they didn't know how long it would take for them to arrive. Anakin and Padmé both knew that the end was near.

"Don't be afraid." Anakin said trying to reassure her.

"I'm not afraid to die. I've been dying a little bit each day since you came back into my life." Padmé said. "I want you to know something, if we don't make it out." She said looking down.

"What?" Anakin asked.

"I love you." Padmé said looking him straight in his eyes.

"I love you too." Anakin said. "What if we survive? What then?" Anakin asked. "You said that if we did get together, it would destroy us." He said recalling what Padmé said back on Tatooine.

"I don't know." Padmé simply said. "But if we are to die here, I wanted you to know." She said.

The cart began to move and the two passengers began to lean towards each other and kissed. Anakin began to feel a new series of sensations, as did Padmé. It felt so wrong, but so right to both of them. Neither of them cared about it.

Once they were in clear view they stopped. Anakin looked at the center and noticed a third pillar with Obi-Wan chained to it.

"Obi-Wan!" Anakin called out feeling relieved that he was still alive… at least for the moment.

"I'm glad to know you got my message." Obi-Wan said.

"I did and I transmitted it to the Council as you requested, Master," Anakin said. "Then we decided to rescue you." He finished.

Obi-Wan looked around the arena "Well done." He said sarcastically.

He noticed Padmé was working on her escape. He noticed the wire in her hand and figured that was how she was going to escape.

"The felons before you have been convicted of espionage against the Sovereign System of Geonosis," announced a lackey. "Their sentence of death is to be carried out in this arena immediately."

The crowd cheered with anticipation.

Obi-Wan snorted. "Geonosians apparently like executions."

Poggle the Lesser came out and announced the three creatures that would carry out the execution: a reek, a nexu, and an acklay.

" _Good just like last time." Ben said._

" _What did you fear would come out instead?" Obi-Wan joked._

" _I don't know perhaps a Gundark." Ben snarked._

Obi-Wan barely managed to hold back a grin as the reek came out. It was as large as he remembered with its massive shoulders, elongated face with three deadly horns roared. Next, came the acklay he would have to face off with. The four-legged insect-like creature came out and made an unpleasant roar. Finally, the nexu came out. It had numerous eyes, fangs, and claws on all four limbs. It pounced on its handler before walking towards them.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Anakin said unaware that Padmé was attempting to free herself.

As the animals slowly approached them, Padmé freed herself.

"Just relax and concentrate." Obi-Wan said.

"What about Padmé?" Anakin asked worriedly.

"She seems to be on top of things." Obi-Wan said essentially telling Anakin about Padmé's escape. Anakin looked to his right and saw her climbing up the pillar.

The acklay approached.

" _Remember to move out of the way after its first swipe." Ben told him._

" _I know." Obi-Wan said._

The creature swiped at Obi-Wan, but the Jedi got out of the way.

_"Now again!" Ben commanded when the creature attempted again he ducked and instead the acklay broke the chain._

He wasn't free, but could now move as he dodged more attacks from the acklay.

A Geonosian shocked the reek in order for it to charge. The creature charged towards Anakin, but the padawan jumped over it as it charged into the stone pillar. Anakin landed on top of it and began to wrap his chain around its horn. Once the reek pulled its head back the chain broke.

Dooku watched on feeling displeased.

The nexu tried to climb up to the pillar in an attempt to eat Padmé. The senator began to use the chain and whip the monster. Unfortunately, the feline managed to cut Padmé's back leaving a scar. Padmé cried out in agony as the Nexu fell off.

Obi-Wan was on the ground trying to avoid getting killed by the Acklay. Dodging all of its attempts to skewer him.

Anakin was on the reek trying to ride it. The handlers were following him. Anakin tried to roll out of the way, but fell off the beast as it began to drag him.

Padmé decided to go for a new strategy. She leaped off of the pillar and used the chain as a rope. She swung into the Nexu and kicked it off. The creature fell off the pillar and landed flat. She grabbed onto the pillar and tried to climb back up. She then saw the Nexu beginning to get back up.

Obi-Wan kept dodging the Acklay the same way Ben told him to do. The creature managed to knock over a pillar, which he rolled out of the way of. One of the handlers began to charge towards him because the reek Anakin was dealing with stopped. He managed to grab its weapon and fling it off its mount.

Anakin got up to his feet and began to use the force to try and calm the creature.

Padmé was multitasking getting her handcuff off and fighting the Nexu below.

Obi-Wan whacked the Geonosian with the staff. The Acklay stepped over it impaling the handler.

Once Anakin fully calmed the beast he leaped up onto the reek. He swung his chain around its neck and rode off as the handlers began to chase after him.

Obi-Wan was fighting off the Acklay using the staff as a spear.

Padmé finally managed to free herself and looked down at the Nexu which was run over by Anakin's nexu.

"Jump." He told her.

She obeyed and landed behind Anakin. She kissed him on the cheek and he grinned.

Unlike, last time Obi-Wan did not throw the staff at the acklay. He waited until the reek ran up into the acklay knocking it down. He climbed up the reek and sat behind Padmé.

Soon a series of droidekas came out and began to surround them. Obi-Wan and Ben hoped that Mace and the other Jedi would arrive right about now like he did so in the previous timeline.

* * *

As that was going on, someone was making his way through the hall to Count Dooku's personal booth. As soon as he got out he ignited a lightsaber and a purple blade came out in front of Jango Fett's face. The Count turned around and saw his old friend: Mace Windu.

"Master Windu." He said almost sounding like an old friend. "How pleasant of you to join us." He said.

"This party's over." Windu said stoically.

As Windu said that hundreds of lightsabers ignited throughout the arena, and the three prisoners looked on feeling relieved. Obi-Wan was less relieved than Anakin and Padmé were.

"Brave, but foolish my old Jedi friend. You're impossibly outnumbered." Dooku said in a smug manner.

Windu grinned for a moment. "I don't think so." He said.

"We'll see." Dooku said.

Suddenly, the sound of approaching metal footsteps began to draw near. Windu turned his attention away from Dooku and saw four Super Battle Droids come out of the corridor. They began to fire at the Korun. Windu began to use his lightsaber to block them. Now that the Jedi was focused elsewhere, Jango Fett stepped in. He now had his helmet on and activated his flamethrower. Windu leapt into the air while blocking the shots being fired from the Super Battle Droids. Windu landed in the arena where he promptly took off his robe.

* * *

The Geonosians flew out of their seats as hundreds of battle droids came out charging towards several of the Jedi while firing at them. The Jedi charged towards the battle droids blocking their shots and cutting through them.

Two other Jedi went up to Anakin and Obi-Wan and threw two lightsabers at them. Obi-Wan's blade was still blue while Anakin's was green.

The Geonosians began to fight back they fired a cannon that made Anakin, Obi-Wan, and Padmé fall off the reek.

The three scrambled up to their feet. Anakin and Obi-Wan began to redirect blaster fire back to the droids. Padmé managed to pick up one of the E-5 blaster rifles a droid dropped and shot two Geonosians in a carriage. She got an idea and ran towards it. Anakin noticed too and followed her as she mounted the carriages steed. Anakin got onto the carriage and began to slice any nearby battle droids and ricochet their shots while Padmé began to shoot at them.

Throughout the arena, Jedi and began to take down any battle droids around them. Boba Fett watched on in awe at the battle. Taking in every sight with his young eyes.

More Battle Droids came out.

Obi-Wan and Master Windu began to fight back to back.

"Thanks for the much-needed assistance." Obi-Wan said deflecting blaster fire.

"Don't mention it." Windu said. "You'll be happy to know that Master Yoda will be here shortly with the army you have discovered." He informed.

"Good." Obi-Wan said feigning ignorance.

Windu and Kenobi were fighting back to back when the reek suddenly came back and charged at them. "Look out!" Obi-Wan warned Windu as he pushed him out of the way. Obi-Wan leaped over the Reek.

Jango Fett decided to join the fray. The bounty hunter began to blast off towards the arena. As Jango joined the battle, Windu cut off one of the reek's horns while Obi-Wan stabbed it through one of its sides killing it. Jango noticed Obi-Wan and Windu firing a missile from his jetpack. The two noticed this and rolled out of the way. Jango began to fire at both Jedi as they ran away. Jango began to chase them firing at them.

"I believe that's the bounty hunter?" Windu asked as he dodged some of Jango's shots.

"Indeed," Obi-Wan said as a blast zipped past the right side of his face.

The two Jedi ran away from Fett for a while until Obi-Wan noticed a chain lying on the ground. He grabbed it as they ran past it having an idea.

"I have an idea. Stop." Obi-Wan said as he came to a halt. He made sure to deflect the blaster fire as he turned around. One shot knocked one of his blasters out of Jango's hands. Windu saw this and did so as Jango flew above firing at them. He managed to deflect another bolt while Obi-Wan threw the chain around Fetts' legs tightly by using the force. Obi-Wan began to pull down on the chain. Windu soon joined in and began to pull with all his might as Jango Fett's jetpack roared. The two were slowly being dragged as Jango pulled until a stray blaster bolt hit Jango's jetpack. Fett knew he had to disconnect his jetpack and he did so. Jango fell the ground, but he still had some tricks up his sleeve.

Jango was about to activate his flamethrowers as Windu charged, but they clogged for some reason. Until he saw Windu stretch his hand out. Suddenly, Fett's flamethrowers combusted and he burst into flames. Jango screamed out of anger and agony.

Obi-Wan was horrified as Jango's body was engulfed in flames.

Seeing Jango on fire instantly reminded Ben of Anakin on Mustafar. He was almost relieved that he was not in control because if he was he would've possibly vomit out of shock.

Even Windu looked on in complete shock as Fett angrily cried out obscenities as he grabbed his blasters from the ground and fired like a madman. He knew what needed to be done.

Young Boba looked on in horror as his father was lit on fire and screaming his head off until he fell to the ground trying to extinguish himself.

Windu ran up to Jango wanting to put the poor fool out of his misery. He figured that Jango's flamethrowers were a little less sensitive, but he was wrong. Windu went up to Jango while blocking off the smell of burning tissue and cut his head off so he didn't have to suffer a painful death.

To Boba, however, the Jedi had horribly mutilated his father and killed him in cold blood. He looked on in horror and fell to his knees.

Obi-Wan looked at the boy full of pitty knowing what he would become.

* * *

The blast from the cannon knocked Anakin and Padmé off their chariot. They quickly got up as they headed towards the knocked over chariot. Padmé went inside and began to fire as Anakin began to shield her.

"You call this a diplomatic solution?" Anakin joked.

"No, I call it aggressive negotiations." Padmé bantered back smiling.

Anakin chuckled at her response.

* * *

The Acklay approached Obi-Wan. He wasn't scared he knew what to do as he swiftly jumped on top of it and severed its head.

Suddenly, he noticed more Battle Droids coming up towards him and the other Jedi. They began to push them all back to the center of the arena. He saw that Anakin and Padmé were being pushed back as well. Ben noticed one of the Jedi he remembered how he saw his corpse on Geonosis as Dooku. Obi-Wan managed to save the Jedi from certain death by helping him deflect the incoming blaster fire.

* * *

Dooku ordered the droids to stop firing. The Droids obeyed and began to cease fire and raised their weapons. The remaining Jedi and Padmé looked on in confusion wondering why they stopped.

"Master Windu, you have fought gallantly! Worthy of recognition within the archives of the Jedi order." Dooku praised,

Plo Koon, Ki-Adi Mundi, and Aayla Secura were brought to the circle.

"Now it is finished." Dooku said. "Surrender and your lives will be spared." Dooku told them.

"We will not be hostages to be bartered Dooku." Windu told the Count defiantly.

"Then, I'm sorry old friend." Dooku said a slight twinge of remorse could be heard.

The B2 units began to draw their weapons at the Jedi. Suddenly, a loud roar could be overheard. Padmé looked up.

"Look!" She said.

The Jedi began to look up and saw numerous LAAT fly over the arena carrying numerous clones with Master Yoda. The airships began to fire at the droids destroying them. The Jedi began to fight back as well.

"Around the survivors, a perimeter create." Yoda ordered.

The Clones began to fire at the Droids from their ships as some of them got out of the LAATs. The Clones got off the ships began to open fire as the Jedi got aboard their ships. As the remaining Jedi and Clones got aboard the LAATs began to lift off.

Dooku frowned and walked off.

Meanwhile, Threepio and Artoo were still at the arena.

"I had the most peculiar dream." Threepio said as he sat up. His short-lived experience as a Battle Droid felt almost like a bad dream.

Also, left behind was Boba Fett who had picked up his father's partly-charred helmet and touched it against his forehead. He was alone and his only desire now was to avenge his father. As well as, follow in his footsteps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, here's Chapter 11. If you are willing to would you be willing to tell me how I did with the romance scene. Romance isn't a strong subject for me. Next up is the Battle of Geonosis and possibly the Duel with Dooku. We'll see how it goes. Have a good day. May the Force be with you.


	12. Battle of Geonosis and duel

 

Obi-Wan and Ben were on the LAAT with Anakin and Padmé. They knew what was to come now: The Clone Wars. As well as, his duel with Dooku which also cost Anakin his arm.

" _I should be the one who faces Dooku." Ben said._

" _I appreciate the effort, but you're out of practice." Obi-Wan argued._

_"I'm well aware, but I still have experience with Dooku. You don't." Ben replied. "Besides, I thought it was my job to do the heavy lifting." He snarked.  
_

" _Funny…" Obi-Wan said his eyebrows rolled._

" _You should know." Ben said. Even though he didn't have a body Obi-Wan could practically hear the playfully smug grin._

The LAATs flew past the Venator-class Star Destroyers.

"If Dooku escapes, rally more systems to his cause he will." Yoda told Master Windu and Mundi.

Windu began to ponder what was happening because of what has happened war between the Republic and Separatists would be inevitable. His former friend had now doomed countless lives.

He was broken out of his thoughts when from a plasma bolt nearly hitting the ship. The LAATs turned toward the nearby plateau.

"Hold on!" Obi-Wan ordered everyone. All the passengers held on to the netting on top of them inside the transport.

The ship rocked as it tried to not get blasted.

"Hang right above the fuel cells!" Anakin ordered.

The ship launched missiles at the gigantic fuel cells. A massive explosion occurred once the missiles detonated and they fell over crushing the nearby Battle Droids below them.

"Good call! My young Padawan!" Obi-Wan said congratulating Anakin.

He felt a small surge of pride when he saw Anakin's proud grin.

Some of the LAATs began to land as the Jedi and Clones who had occupied them began to charge towards the Droid Armies.

* * *

Meanwhile, Yoda, Windu, and Mundi watched as one of the LAAT's next to them exploded after getting shot. The three felt grief for the Clones and Jedi, but didn't let the loss consume them. Their comrades would want them to capture Dooku.

"Pilot, Land down at that assembly area!" Windu ordered.

"Yes, sir." The Clone said obediently.

The ship began to lower down the area below them. Alongside the landed transport were several clones and some AT-TE walking alongside them.

Windu, Mundi, and Fisto ran towards one of the clones with Yellow on his armor.

"Sir, I have special commando units awaiting your order." He said.

Windu pointed towards the horizon.

Yoda remained on the ship.

"To the forward command center, take me." Yoda ordered.

The LAAT began to fly off.

As the ship took to the air Yoda watched the battle. As Jedi soldiers and their Clone Troopers ran towards the Battle Droids. Blaster fire flew across the desert in numerous directions.

* * *

Obi-Wan's LAAT began to fly towards a Federation starship.

"Attack those Federation starships, quickly!" Obi-Wan ordered.

The LAAT and the one close to it began to open fire on the ships.

Yoda meanwhile, landed at the command center.

"Master Yoda, all forward positions are advancing." The Clone commander said.

"Very good." Yoda said as he walked to the clone. "Very good." He said pleased.

Yoda watched as explosions erupted from the horizon from droids firing at vehicles and vice-versa.

"Concentrate your fire on the nearest starship." Yoda ordered.

"Yes, sir." A nearby clone obeyed.

"All quadrants to sector five-point-five." He ordered the gunners.

Soon the Self-Propelled Heavy Artillery walkers began to fire at the starships about to take off. Though they managed to only destroy one, as the other two began to take off.

A huge shockwave struck the ground as the desert was filled with smoke and dust. This did not bother the Clones as they began to fire in front of them.

"The droid army is in full retreat." The Clone said.

"Well done, commander." Yoda congratulated. "Bring me a ship." He ordered.

Yoda knew he had to confront his former Padawan. He pushed aside all of their happiest moments together. He had to do what needed to be done.

* * *

The Separatists began to evacuate off the planet. Count Dooku had other plans. Poggle the lesser had given him the plans to a battle station known as the Death Star. He told Poggle he would bring it to his master.

The Sith boarded his Flipknot Speeder so that he could go to his private hangar.

The Speeder took off as did two other escort speeders. Fortunately, for Dooku, the dust began to block any view of him. The dust began to dissipate and he was in clear view of Obi-Wan Kenobi.

"Look over there!" Obi-Wan said pointing at the ground.

Anakin and Padmé looked at the ground and saw Dooku riding off.

"It's Dooku, shoot him!" Anakin ordered.

"We're out of rockets sir." The Clone informed them.

"Follow him!" Anakin ordered.

"We're going to need some help." Padmé argued.

"Now is not the time, Anakin and I can handle this." Obi-Wan told her.

Dooku looked behind and saw the LAAT. He pressed a button on the console ordering the speeders to take care of it. The two began to fly up behind the LAAT and open fire. The trooper transport ship tried to dodge them, but eventually, one of them managed to hit the ship. Padmé and a Clone fell off the ship. She screamed as she fell to the ground.

"Padmé!" Anakin cried out full of fear.

She rolled onto the ground with the clone.

"Put the ship down!" He ordered frantically.

Ben was about to switch places with Obi-Wan. Until his younger counterpart stopped him.

" _If it's all the same to you." Obi-Wan said. "I'll do it."_

" _Very well." Ben said._

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan shouted. "Don't worry, I have an idea." He said.

"What?!" Anakin asked desperately.

"Call the Clone who fell with her and tell him to check on her condition." Obi-Wan explained.

Upon hearing this Anakin looked at the Clones. One of them handed Anakin a communicator set to what he assumed was the Clone.

"Are you okay?" Anakin asked. He was concerned about Padmé, but that didn't mean he was uncaring towards the clone.  
"Yes, Commander." He said. "I'm fine, thank you." the Clone said.

"I need you to check on Pa…" Anakin said, but stopped as he noticed his slip of the tongue. "Senator Amidala and see if she's okay." Anakin told himself. He hoped Obi-Wan didn't hear that slip.

Unbeknown to Anakin, he did notice and tried to not let it bother him.

"Right away." The Clone said.

There was a moment of silence until Padmé appeared.

"Senator Amidala, are you okay?" Anakin asked full of concern.

"I'm fine, An…Padawan Skywalker." Padmé said smiling. "Don't worry about me, I need you to stop Dooku." She told him.

"Right away. I promise" Anakin said. He then mouthed something which Padmé reciprocated.

Ben and Obi-Wan both assumed that the words fell along the lines of "I love you."

"Thank you." Anakin said.

"You're welcome." Obi-Wan said.

"Not just with that, but everything." Anakin said the most grateful both Kenobis have ever seen.

"I was just doing the right thing, Anakin." Obi-Wan said. "Besides we should focus on our quarry right now." He said.

Anakin nodded looking completely focused.

The ship began to follow Dooku until he reached his hangar. Anakin and Ben got off the ship. The two were fortunate because as soon as the ship landed it was destroyed.

* * *

"You're going to pay for all of the Jedi you've killed today, Dooku." Anakin called out to Dooku as they saw him board his vessel.

Ben took control of the body.

"We'll do it together. Slowly." Ben said expecting Anakin to run towards Dooku like last time.

"Right." Anakin said.

Ben and both Obi-Wan were taken aback by this.

_"Well, I suppose we're on the right track." Obi-Wan said.  
_

" _I guess we are." Ben mused._

The two began to approach Dooku slowly. Dooku raised his hand towards Anakin a lightning flew from his fingers. Fortunately, Anakin managed to use his lightsaber to block the force lightning. Anakin gave a prideful smirk.

"Impressive…" Dooku said. "I might actually take this seriously." He said as he pulled his lightsaber out. A crimson blade came out and he got into his fencing position.

Anakin rushed towards Dooku and began to slash at the Count. Only to have his blows blocked. Anakin's lightsaber was now facing towards the ground. Dooku put his lightsaber in front of Anakin's neck. He flashed Anakin a rather smug grin. Anakin began to feel blood boil and tried to strike again, only for Dooku to duck under him and push him away with the force while blocking an attack from Ben. Dooku took notice of Ben's stance.

"Soresu?" Dooku asked feeling a little surprised. "I never expected a student of Qui-Gon Jinn to use that style of combat." Dooku said.

"I've been practicing." Ben said trying to save face.

"Well then let's put your practice to the test." Dooku said before attacking.

Ben began to block Dooku. Apparently, he had forgotten how skilled Dooku was as some of the Counts' attacks homed in a little to close to home for his liking. One strike nearly caused him to lose an ear. He began to push back putting them both into a blade lock.

"Not bad, but I feel you have been slacking off on your practice." Dooku said.

He was partly right, the only duels he had in his exile were with Maul, which lasted only seconds, and with Darth Vader who was a much slower opponent.

"Thank you for the advice." Ben replied sarcastically.

"You're welcome." Dooku said flashing a smug grin.

He noticed Anakin getting up who was now quietly approaching Dooku. Dooku began to turn the lock, apparently sensing Anakin. Dooku raised his free hand and a series of droid parts began to fly towards Anakin. Anakin began to cut the pieces as they flew towards him.

"Though, I can't say the same about your Padawan." Dooku said. "His clumsiness is only matched by his lack of intelligence." He mocked.

Anakin apparently heard this and began to charge. Dooku leaped up into the air and landed in the middle of the room and turned off his lightsaber. Anakin and Ben stopped in confusion.

"Not bad, Master Kenobi." Dooku said in a congratulatory manner. "I can see why Master Yoda holds you in so high esteem. However, my offer still stands. I'm even willing to allow Skywalker as well. What do you say?" Dooku asked.

"I made my answer to that request quite clear earlier." Ben said.

"Very well. Such a shame we have to find ourselves on different sides. You would've been quite the disciple." Dooku said disappointedly. He turned his lightsaber on again.

Anakin and Ben began to slowly move away from each other. Trying to approach Dooku while he was in the middle and rush him from opposite sides. Dooku had a focused look on his face moving his head to look at both of them. The Jedi duo charged Dooku. Dooku stretched his free hand towards Anakin. Ben began to wonder why he would do that to Anakin again. He didn't know until he was blasted with force lighting and pushed back. His encounter with Jango Fett's ship began to come back as he was electrocuted and sent back.

" _He was trying to isolate Anakin!" Ben realized._

Anakin rolled out of the way as Dooku tried to slash downwards. The two got into a blade lock with Dooku turning Anakin towards Ben while the Padawan tried to push back. However, it was Anakin who was shoved back. Anakin was surprised, but before he could react he felt a quick searing pain in his arm. He fell down and saw that Dooku cut off his arm right up to the elbow. Anakin didn't say a word, but the look of shock on his face said it all. Dooku then began to electrocute Anakin. The young man screamed in agony until Ben rushed in and made the save. Their blades were locked in a struggle. Anakin was unconscious as Ben noticed the young man breathe.

"Such speed." Dooku said feigning interest. "Tell me something, Obi-Wan, is this reminiscent of the time you failed Qui-Gon?" Dooku said.

Ben tried to not let those words get to him. He shoved Dooku back, but the Count managed to recover quickly. The two clashed again, Ben was being extra careful with his shoulders and legs, remembering how Dooku defeated him last time. However, Dooku took notice of this and began to try and hit the regions Ben was busy defending. Until he made a swift cut on the right side of Ben's face. Ben dropped his lightsaber because of the pain and walked back a couple of centimeters. He began to feel around as to where Dooku delivered the blow and couldn't feel his ear. He was then electrocuted back by Dooku was using both hands this time. Ben screamed in pain until he sensed Yoda approaching and blacked out.

* * *

" _Obi-Wan, do you hear me?" Both Kenobis heard a familiar echo._

" _Master Qui-Gon?" They asked._

_They couldn't see anything. They took this as a sign that they weren't dead, so there's that at least._

" _You've been doing quite well with Anakin." Qui-Gon told them. "His trust in you has strengthened a hundredfold now."_

" _We're aware of this. He actually listened to my command." Ben said. "Though there is still a cost." He lamented remembering that The Clone Wars were still going to occur_

" _Some things are just set in stone, I fear." Qui-Gon said solemnly. "However, do not fret. You have still made a tremendous difference and struck a blow into the plans of Darth Sidious." Qui-Gon said._

_Both Kenobis began to ponder as to what he said. Suddenly, they realized he was talking about Anakin's mother. It was clear that her death was the beginning of Anakin's fall to the Dark Side. With her still alive, Palpatine's grasp on Anakin was weakened._

" _Thank you, Master Qui-Gon." Obi-Wan said._

_"You're welcome. Until we meet again." Qui-Gon said.  
_

* * *

Ben's eyes began to flutter open. His vision was blurred with red and green light clashing against each other. He already knew what was happening. Yoda was facing off against Count Dooku. His vision fully returned and he saw Yoda fighting Dooku by leaping up in the air and attacking. He tried to get back up, but his muscles still felt too sore. He saw Anakin was still unconscious.

Dooku and Yoda were now in a blade lock.

"Fought well you have my old Padawan." Yoda said.

"This battle is only the beginning." Dooku said.

He then began to use the force to crush the bottom half of a machine. It began to almost fall on top of Anakin and Ben until Yoda used the force to stop it. He gently placed it away from them. Unfortunately, Dooku used this as his chance to escape. Dooku boarded his ship and began to fly off. The Clones arrived just too late as they fired at the ship as it flew off into the distance. Padmé walked in behind them and rushed towards Anakin. When she got him she saw that his arm was severed. She gasped in shock and her fearful look grew as she saw Ben look at her. Though to her surprise, he gave her an understanding look and nodded. He began to turn away clutching where his right ear was. Ben noted that it felt like it was still there as the pain began to sting. He struggled to walk away as his muscles were still a little sore.

Yoda was looking away solemnly. With Dooku now gone he feared that the war could last how long. Until then, he decided to confront Master Kenobi about what he had sensed before in the Council chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, we have reached the end of Attack of the Clones. I'll try to get the new chapter as fast as possible. Until then, please leave your thoughts below.


	13. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, I'm back. I originally planned on uploading this chapter on FanFiction.net. However, the file and text would not upload to Doc Manager. Fortunately, I have this site to upload.
> 
> Also, I have a Sociology test coming this Thursday, so I was preoccupied with studying.

It had been two days since the Battle of Geonosis had ended with one hundred seventy-nine Jedi and an unknown number of Clone casualties. In light of these casualties and the recent war, some of the Jedi were promoted. One of these Jedi was Obi-Wan Kenobi who was now a member of the Jedi Council and served as its negotiator following Coleman Trebor's death.

Following their duel with Count Dooku, Obi-Wan Kenobi was given an ear implant to help out his hearing after losing his right ear to Count Dooku. Kenobi didn’t mind the implant thinking that it wasn’t so bad. His padawan, Anakin Skywalker, was given a prosthetic arm to replace the one he lost during the duel. Unlike his master, the prosthetic bothered Anakin who said that it was hideous. The Jedi duo had also created new lightsabers as well.

As of now, Ben Kenobi was now in control and was currently walking down the Temple halls. The nostalgia was almost overwhelming as he saw the temple full of life. However, a small surge of dread was beginning to come back as the images of the dead masters, knights, padawans, and younglings from the last time he was at the temple were haunting him. Jedi Master Cin Drallig and a group of initiates walked passed the Jedi Master. He paid no heed to the group until he paused and stopped moving. He looked back and among the students, he noticed someone familiar.

“Ahsoka…” He said to himself recognizing the Togrutan.

The initiate paused for a moment before looking around. It was clear that she heard someone, but couldn’t tell who called out her name.

Another surge of memories began to flow through his mind regarding Ahsoka Tano once he saw her face. From the day she arrived at Christophsis, to her leaving the order, and finally the last time they saw each other on Mandalore. Ben began to wonder about Ahsoka’s fate. Did she survive Order 66? Did she know about Anakin’s betrayal? Had she encountered Darth Vader?

He couldn’t imagine how she must’ve felt if his last two thoughts were true, nor did he want to. Ahsoka noticed her fellow initiates were a little far away, so she decided to run towards them.

_“Are you alright?” His younger-self spoke up full of concern._

_“No, I’m a little overwhelmed.” Ben admitted. “You can take control. I’ve seen enough for today.” Ben admitted._

_“I understand.” Obi-Wan said. “You’re just lucky Anakin isn’t here. He’d pester us both for days if he saw you like this.” Obi-Wan joked trying to ease the tension._

Anakin was on Naboo with Padmé who was going to Naboo to explain her situation. As well as, what course of action Naboo should take for the war. Meanwhile, she brought Anakin went with her for protection just in case of any Separatist sympathizers. Of course, both Kenobis knew why they really went to Naboo. They were both slated to be back in five days.

_“Heh, you’re right, I guess there’s that.” Ben chuckled. “Though, I fear Yoda might suspect.” Ben said._

_“I’m aware of that.” Obi-Wan said._

It was clear to both Obi-Wans that the Grand Master of the order was suspicious of them. However, the war had preoccupied Yoda from asking Obi-Wan. Although, they both knew it was inevitable that Yoda would ask them Of course, they didn’t fear Yoda asking them. The delays had given the two plenty of time to prepare for what to explain and do not explain.

Presently, Yoda was with the Chancellor discussing the Jedi’s role in the war and who will be sent where. Both of them secretly hoped that their changes to the timeline caused Yoda to suspect the Chancellor, but they knew that was just a pipe dream. Obi-Wan figured Yoda would be back soon. 

* * *

 

An hour later, Obi-Wan was at the front entrance waiting for Yoda. He decided that it would be best to explain to the Grand Master about Ben’s future. He looked at the entrance and felt a small tug on his robe causing him to look down and see Yoda.

“Looking for someone, Master Kenobi?” Yoda said with a slight twinge of amusement in his voice.

“Why yes, Master Yoda.” Obi-Wan said slightly surprised. “I would like to speak with you…in private.” He said.

Yoda grunted in agreement. “Very well,” Yoda said. “At my quarters, we can discuss.” He said as he started to walk away.

Obi-Wan began to follow him.

* * *

 

Yoda and Obi-Wan were inside Yoda’s quarters. The small green Jedi sat on his chair as Obi-Wan sat on the chair beside him.

“To speak about what I sensed when you returned from Ansion, you wish?” Yoda asked.

“Yes, I do,” Obi-Wan said. “Shortly before I returned to Coruscant, you felt a strange anomaly in the force did you?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes.” Yoda said.

“The anomaly was caused by me though I’m not sure how accurate that statement is?” Obi-Wan said.

Yoda looked dumbfounded. “Caused it you have?” Yoda asked trying to clarify.

“Well, not exactly me. More like a version of myself from the future. A dark future where all of the Jedi have been slain and the Republic had been transformed into a totalitarian state known as the Galactic Empire.” Obi-Wan said.

Yoda’s eyes widened in horror fully believing in what the younger master said.

“This happens, when does?” Yoda said fully concerned.

“Three years from now.” Obi-Wan said. “You and I survive. My counterpart traveled back in time shortly after he was killed nineteen years after the massacre. We currently share the same body, but can switch control whenever we want.” He further explained.

Yoda began to ponder what Obi-Wan said.

“To speak with your counterpart, I wish.” Yoda said.

“Very well.” Obi-Wan said relinquishing control.

Once the other Kenobi switched Yoda felt the same eccentric aura he sensed days ago.

“It’s nice to see you again, old friend.” Ben said.

Yoda chuckled in amusement.

“Explain more.” Yoda said.

“I’m afraid I cannot tell you everything. My mission forbids it.” Ben said. “However, the war has been caused by a Sith Lord called Darth Sidious. Sidious has been controlling both sides of the war in order to take control of the Galaxy and form the Galactic Empire.” Ben explained.

“This Sidious, know him you do?” Yoda asked.

“Yes, although, I cannot tell you his identity.” Ben said regretfully. “I’m sorry.” Ben apologized.

“Why not?” Yoda asked.

“The will of the force demands that I do. However, I am more than capable of beating the Sith with my foreknowledge.” Ben explained. “However, I do not want to raise too much attention. Which is why this conversation will not leave this room.” Ben explained.

Yoda nodded in agreement. “Understand I do, Master Kenobi.” He said.

“Good. Although, if you need our assistance, we will try as much as we can.” Ben said. “Unfortunately, some things are set in stone, which is why I couldn’t stop the war from happening.” Ben explained.

“Fear that I did.” Yoda said as he motioned Kenobi to leave the room.

“Good luck.” Yoda said. “However, you, what shall I call?” Yoda asked.

“You can refer to my past self as Obi-Wan.” Ben said. “You may refer to me as simply Ben.” Ben said.

“Understood.” Yoda said. “May the force be with you.” He said as Kenobi left the room.

* * *

 

It had been five days since his talk with Master Yoda, and Obi-Wan Kenobi sat in his room waiting.

Anakin was due back in just a couple of minutes. He planned to confront his padawan about his recent marriage. It felt strange going against everything he was taught, but if he did Anakin would never trust him again. That was something he did not want.

He sensed Anakin arriving, and Obi-Wan (nor Ben) had ever sensed him being so happy. It was almost infectious too.

Once he sensed Anakin enter his room, Obi-Wan left his room and started to head towards Anakin’s. Once he got there, he knocked on Anakin’s door.

A second later, Anakin opened the door and smiled at Obi-Wan.

“Master!” Anakin said. “Nice to see you again. How’s your ear?” Anakin said before questioned Obi-Wan feeling concerned.

“It’s alright, doctors gave me a device to help me hear things correctly in my right ear.” Obi-Wan said pointing at the device attached to his ear. “Can I come inside?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Sure.” Anakin said moving out of the doorway to let him inside.

Once Obi-Wan stepped inside he looked around the room. “How was Naboo?” He asked.

“Great. We both came back in one piece. Relatively speaking.” Anakin said before looking at his arm in annoyance.

“That’s nice to hear. What did you two do while there?” Obi-Wan asked.

“I just followed Padmé around wherever she went. Whether it was Theed Palace or her family’s home.” Anakin said. “Nice people there, I can see where she got it from.” Anakin mused.

“You mentioned coming back in relatively one piece. I suspect there were no problems there.” Obi-Wan said.

“None whatsoever.” Anakin said. It was obvious he was getting impatient.

“That’s nice, it is always a shame when assassination attempts occur on wedding days.” Obi-Wan said.

Anakin’s eyes widened in shock after Obi-Wan had said that.

“W-what… what are you talking about?” Anakin asked trying to feign ignorance.

“Anakin, I’ve known you since you were a boy. There are no secrets you can keep from me.” Obi-Wan said.

“Look, Obi-Wan, I’m begging you do not tell the Council!” Anakin pleaded. “If you do you’ll destroy Padmé’s career, please!” Anakin got onto his knees for that last part.

“What makes you think I was going to do that?” Obi-Wan asked.

Anakin lowered his arms and his eyes widened up again.

“What?” He uttered in utter confusion.

“I’m not going to tell the Council about your marriage.” Obi-Wan simply said. “In fact, if you ever need me to cover for the both of you, I will.” Obi-Wan offered.

Anakin stood silent for a minute. “Why?” he simply asked.

“Anakin, you’ve always have been like a brother to me.” Obi-Wan said. “Sure you disobey me most of the time, but I have always cared about you. As have you. Instead of being like your teacher I figured you would succeed better. After all, you want to make your mother proud, right?” Obi-Wan asked.

“Yes, I do.” Anakin said trying to process what was happening.

“Good. I’m glad we have come to an agreement.” Obi-Wan said approaching the door. “Now come on I was thinking of going to Dex’s.” Obi-Wan said opening it.

“I was going to unpack, but I can do that later.” Anakin said as he got up and followed his master.

The two walked out the door and began to head towards Dex’s Diner. Their partnership had strengthened tenfold.

They were now on the right path.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Leave your thoughts in the form of a review while I work on the next chapter. May the force be with you and take care.


	14. Fire over Yavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are in the next chapter. I'm not going to divulge too much, but some important character later on in the series will make their debuts in this chapter. One of them, however, is nothing more than a cameo. Also, sorry for the delay, I had two exams this week one for National Geography, English History, and Philosophy. As well as, some personal issues which I am not going to discuss on here. Anyway, back to the story at hand.

" _This is different." Ben thought as he and Anakin boarded the Venerator ship that was going to take them to Yavin IV._

" _I'm aware of that." Obi-Wan said. "Would you like to stay in control?" Obi-Wan asked._

" _I suppose, but I wouldn't oppose any assistance." Ben said._

The Chancellor had summoned both of them. He told them that an ancient Sith temple had been activated on the planet. The temple had emerged two days ago most of the Jedi could sense it. Palpatine said that such a structure would no doubt be a danger to the Republic if the Separatists planned on using it. Yoda volunteered to go there as did Master Plo Koon. Plo Koon was leading Republic forces in space while Yoda was going to deal with ground forces and the temple. Palpatine was the one who selected Anakin and Obi-Wan stating that they would need all the help they could afford, and what better help then from the Chosen One and his master.

Of course, Ben knew the real reason why Palpatine wanted it: the Holocron for his abominable religion. It was clear that Darth Sidious wanted to know the secrets of this Holocron. Ben assumed it was really Sidious who stole the Holocron of the Sith temple underneath the Jedi temple. Both Kenobi's were determined to not let Sidious gain either of these Holocrons. They assumed Dooku was going to be there as well. Either he was doing this for Sidious or for his own means, as was the way of the Sith.

The Venerator began to lift off the ground as Kenobi and Skywalker entered the bridge surrounded by Republic officers. However, a familiar figure brought him out of his thoughts: Admiral Wullf Yularen.

"Ah, you must be General Kenobi and Commander Skywalker." He said. "I'm Admiral Yularen." He introduced himself sticking his hand out gesturing a handshake.

Ben shook his hand.

"A pleasure, Admiral." Ben said. He noticed that the ship was now out of Coruscant's atmosphere.

Anakin shook his hand. "Nice to meet you, sir." Anakin said.

"Yes." The Admiral said with a hint of caution in his voice. The Admiral turned away and headed towards the bridge.

Ben was reminded of when Anakin first met Yularen, and was met with a similar cautious reaction from the officer. The only difference about this introduction was Anakin's rank.

"Seems like your reputation precedes you." Ben joked.

Anakin looked at Ben with an annoyed look on his face.

"Hysterical." Anakin said. Despite the look on his face he could tell Anakin took his joke in good stride.

"As you know, General Plo Koon is leading out forces in space. Our strategy is to wipe out enough of their fleet to allow Master Yoda and his ground forces access to the planet." The Admiral informed. "I believe it would be best for us to attack their command ships."

"Understood." Ben said. "I'm guessing that our role is to help out Master Plo?" Ben asked.

"You are correct." Admiral Yularen said.

* * *

It did not take long for the fleet to reach Yavin IV. The planet was surrounded by Separatist and Republic ships bombarding each other. Explosions from destructing starfighters could be seen sporadically.

Anakin and Ben were in the ship's hangar boarding their starfighters as were the other clone pilots.

"Anakin, remember our objective is to destroy the Lucrehulk and the Providences." Ben informed Anakin.

"Relax, I took down one when I was nine." Anakin said bringing up his part during the Battle of Naboo. "How hard can it be?" Anakin questioned confidently.

Obi-Wan sighed as his ship began to take off. "Remember to stay in formation." Obi-Wan ordered.

"Roger that." A Clone pilot said.

The ships flew out of the hangar and headed towards the battle and opened fire on some nearby vulture droids. Most of the droids exploded before they could open fire.

This gained the attention of some of the other Separatist starfighters who turned their attention towards the Jedi. However, before either ship could fire, a blue and white Aethersprite-class light interceptor shot down the Separatist ships. Specifically, Jedi Master Plo Koon's starfighter.

"Master Kenobi, Commander Skywalker." Master Plo greeted the Jedi duo via headset comlink. "I am glad to see both of you here." He said.

"I could say the same about you Master Plo." Ben said. There was a double meaning in his words unbeknown to the Kel Dor.

"We need to take down the command ship." Plo said. "Without it the Separatists will lose power in the sky." He informed them.

"Understood." Obi-Wan said. "Anakin come with me." He said.

"I will master." Anakin said.

The duo began to fly towards a Providence-class carrier. The ships' cannons began to fire at them, but could not even get a single hit off of their ships. The Jedi retaliated by firing back at the cannons on the ship's hull, destroying them all. Anakin began to fire at the command center, but the shields managed to protect it from complete destruction.

More Vulture Droids approached Anakin and Ben.

"Reinforcements…" Anakin said. "Just when I thought it was going to be too easy." Anakin said confidently.

"You sound like you've been bored by all of this?" Ben asked.

"Not really, I just appreciate the added challenge." Anakin said as he dodged one of the droids' shots.

"I'm glad you've been enjoying this, but we need to destroy the command tower." Ben said trying to shake a fighter off of his tail.

"I have an idea." Anakin said. "Try to distance yourself from the ship with the droid behind you. Then, fly towards the control tower with it following you. I'll destroy it and try to cause it to crash into the tower. I don't think the shielding is that powerful to withstand that blast." Anakin said explaining his plan.

"I thought your plans were designed to get us both killed not just me?" Ben questioned. Though to be fair, both Kenobi's knew that this was rather tame compared to some of Anakin's other ideas.

"Well do you have a better idea?" Anakin said.

"At the moment… no." Ben said precariously trying to dodge everything the Vulture droid fired.

"Then I guess it's settled." Anakin said destroying another droid.

At that moment, Ben began to fly away from the Providence. With the Vulture Droid following it like a predator tailing its prey. Once Ben was a good distance away, he turned back towards the ship as the Droid fighter followed. He began to speed towards the command tower avoiding every shot from the Droid behind. One of the shots nearly hit R4, but before it could fire again Anakin shot the fighter droid's engine. As it began to head towards the command ship, Ben quickly pulled up. The Vulture Droid crashed into the command center going through the shield destroying it. The Providence-class transporter began to descend towards the planet at increasing velocity as it increasingly burned in Yavin IV's atmosphere.

Meanwhile, Master Plo had managed to destroy another Providence and the Vulture droids defending it, as did some of the Clones.

The starfighters began to head towards the Lucrehulk and began to fire at it. Small explosions began to sporadically burst on the ship's surface. Suddenly, the Jedi began to sense two presences. One was confused and scared while the other was all too familiar to Ben: Ventress. It was clear that Ventress was focused on the other presence following the escape pod in which the other presence was occupied in. Until, Anakin shot at her ship forcing her to lose concentration. Ventress managed to avoid Anakin's fire, but soon the escape pod began to head towards Yavin at full velocity. Ventress could not tell where it landed and her anger began to boil over.

Ben could sense Ventress' frustration as she turned her attention towards them. Ventress was piloting a Ginivex-class starfighter just as she always did. Ventress began to open fire on them. She managed to destroy one of the clones before flying away. It was clear to Ben what Ventress' tactic was: destroy one of the clone fighters, fly away, and lead one of the fighters into an ambush.

"Stop!" Ben ordered. "It's clear whoever it is will lead us into an ambush!" He warned.

Plo Koon stopped, as did Anakin and most of the clones did reluctantly. One pair, however, wanted to avenge his brothers and pursued Ventress.

"Blast it!" Ben commanded. "Anakin come with me! Remember to keep me covered!" Ben said.

"I'll be with you, master." Anakin said.

"Master Kenobi, I'll continue the assault on the Separatist Capital ship." Plo Koon said.

"Very well continue, Master Plo. May the force be with you." Ben said as he began to pursue Ventress with Anakin in tow.

"And with you. I'll contact Master Yoda about both presences we've felt." Master Plo said as he approached the Capital Ship.

* * *

Anakin and Ben flew after Ventress and the Clone. When they passed by the wreckage of an ARC-170. Ben and Anakin tried to suppress their anger at the wreckage. Anakin was doing a better job than he did in the previous timeline whenever he saw a clone's death. Though it was clear there was still some room for progress.

"Master, I believe our pilot has the force with them." Anakin said.

"Indeed be careful." Ben said.

Suddenly a couple of Vulture Droids arrived and ambushed them. Ben and Anakin had to split up in order to lose them.

Ben tried to shake the droids, but had difficulty trying to shake them.

" _Would you like me to take control?" Obi-Wan asked._

" _I thought you hated flying." Ben playfully snarked_.

One of the shots hit Ben's starfighter wing. Immediately, Obi-Wan took control. While Ben was not a bad pilot per say, he was still a little rusty.

Obi-Wan flew his starfighter with the three Vulture Droids. He remembered his pursuit of Jango Fett and released his spare parts. The droids were distracted which allowed Obi-Wan to maneuver his way behind them. Obi-Wan began to open fire on the Droids destroying all three of them.

Obi-Wan began to fly back towards Anakin.

"I destroyed the rest of the Vulture Droids." Anakin said from their comlink.

"Good, what about our mysterious friend?" Obi-Wan questioned.

"Don't know." Anakin said.

Suddenly, Obi-Wan's ship was shot again. He looked back and saw Ventress' ship.

" _Typical." Ben thought._

"I found her." Obi-Wan said on the comlink. "Come to my location. Hurry." Obi-Wan said.

Ventress' ship launched a missile at Obi-Wan's starfighter. It began to track him no matter where he flew or how hard he tried to shake it off. Fortunately, before it could hit him Anakin destroyed the missile.

Anakin began to chase after Ventress.

"Thanks for the save." Obi-Wan said.

"You're welcome." Anakin said. "Master do you have any idea who this might be?" He asked.

"No." Obi-Wan lied. "Perhaps Dooku is recruiting for possible assassins." Obi-Wan suggested.

"I figured what with Jango Fett now dead. Though this assassin has the force with them." Anakin said tailing after Ventress. "Are you sure you never ran into whoever this might be?" Anakin asked.

"No, I would've sensed this assailant." Obi-Wan said as he followed Anakin.

Obi-Wan noticed a massive explosion from nearby; no doubt it was Plo Koon and the clone fighters.

"Master Kenobi, we have destroyed the Lucrehulk. Where are you?" Plo Koon informed and later asked.

"Anakin and I are pursuing the individual who attacked us." Obi-Wan told him. "The force is strong with this one." Obi-Wan said.

Suddenly, Ventress began to fly towards the planet at high speeds.

"What's it doing?" Anakin asked.

"I believe our mutual acquaintance wishes to settle our dispute on foot, or is after something else." Obi-Wan said and alluding to the escape pod she seemed interested in for a while.

"We should go after it." Anakin said.

"Perhaps, but we have more important matters at hand." Obi-Wan said.

"There's no time!" Anakin argued impatiently heading towards Yavin.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out before sighing. He began to contact Plo Koon.

"Master Plo, Anakin and I are heading to the surface. We've decided to deal with the potential dark Jedi." Obi-Wan said.

"Very well." Plo Koon said.

Obi-Wan began to follow Anakin towards Yavin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right and we are done with chapter 14. I am really sorry for the wait and hope that you all enjoyed this chapter. Please leave your thoughts on this chapter in the form of a review and I will try to finish the next chapter as soon as possible.


	15. Duel on Yavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back and sorry for the delay. I had to deal with schoolwork and finals. However, do not expect much more frequent updates I have to take online courses for the summer. Fortunately, I think I can cram in some more writing over the summer. Finally, I'm sorry if this chapter seems short especially after the long wait.

Obi-Wan followed Anakin as they broke through the planet's atmosphere.

"Anakin!" Obi-Wan called out, but got no response.

"Anakin!" He called out and again he got no response.

He wasn't surprised, some of Ben's memories told him that Anakin reacted a similar way after Geonosis. His defeat from Count Dooku created a dent in his padawan's pride. A dent that Anakin was determined to buff back into shape. Both Kenobi's made a mental note to double down on curving Anakin's ego after this.

"I can't pick up any signals." Obi-Wan said noticing his radar. "The assailant probably landed." Obi-Wan said.

"You're probably right." Anakin said.

The two began to land their ships and got out of them. They began to look around trying to sense Ventress, but the only nearby presence was what they perceived to be the one from the escape pod. He decided now would be the perfect time to talk to Anakin about Geonosis.

"Anakin," Obi-Wan said. "I think it's about time we talked." He said gaining Anakin's attention.

"About what?" Anakin asked, but both Obi-Wan and Ben knew from his tone he fully knew what Obi-Wan was referring to.

"You know full well what I'm talking about." Obi-Wan said raising an eyebrow.

"Anakin what happened on Geonosis was not our fault. Dooku was too powerful and skilled for the both of us." Obi-Wan said trying to reassure his student.

"He shouldn't have been." Anakin said. "We almost had him!" He said frustrated.

"Anakin, not even Master Yoda could have stopped Dooku." Obi-Wan said. "Preventing this war was beyond either of our control." Obi-Wan said. "If we had stopped Dooku then one of his many allies would've led the Separatists in his place." Obi-Wan brought up.

The idea of Sidious simply staging a break out at whatever facility Dooku was at came into his mind, but that was something he wanted to keep private. The Kenobis feared that bringing up Sidious' existence and identity so soon would put them on the Sith Lord's radar, which was the very last thing they wanted to be on.

"I guess you're right." Anakin said starting to feel a little better. "It's just that ever since the duel I feel like some sort of freak." Anakin said alluding to his arm.

Memories of what happened in the previous timeline came to Obi-Wan specifically about Anakin's agitation about his new arm. Ben began to encourage him to talk to Anakin.

" _He'll get used to it eventually. Though I'd recommend trying to help him through this." Ben said._

" _I already planned on doing so." Obi-Wan said._

"I lost something too," Obi-Wan said as gestured to his missing ear. "Though, I fear not as severe as you have." He said sympathetically. "But I am sure that in due time you will never even notice it." Obi-Wan said.

"It's just that I feel like a freak with this." Anakin said starting to feel frustrated as he referred to his new arm.

"Defeat is difficult, Anakin," Obi-Wan said as Ben fed him on what to say using his own life experiences. "It will be inevitable at some point in your life, but the path to victory can be forged from one's defeat." Obi-Wan said.

"I'll try to keep that in mind if that ever happens again," Anakin said contemplating what Obi-Wan had just said to him. "I sense them again." He said.

"I do as well," Obi-Wan said. "The assailant appears to be heading towards the other one." He said then he noticed something. "It's not moving…" Obi-Wan said noticing something.

"What?" Anakin asked feeling confused.

"The other presence is not moving or trying to run away," Obi-Wan told Anakin as he began to run towards it. Anakin began to follow him.

"No! I'll deal with its quarry. You deal with the hunter." Obi-Wan said.

"Really, you trust me?" Anakin asked.

"Yes, I do," Obi-Wan told him. "Now go!" He commanded.

"I won't let you down." Anakin said determinately as he split off into the forest.

* * *

Anakin was walking through the jungle, lightsaber in hand, looking around for the assailant. He was determined to find whoever they were dealing with and stop them. He heard leaves rustling and looked up at one of the trees. Its leaves of the trees were shuffling even though the wind was not that strong right now. Quickly, Anakin began to follow what was shaking the trees until he managed to get ahead of falling leaves and jumped to the canopy. He ignited his lightsaber and twirled it around.

Anakin managed to see whom he was dealing with. She was a bald dathomirian wearing a strange looking dress. The hilts of her lightsabers were curved. Anakin began to feel the raw unbridled rage inside of her as she glared daggers at him.

"Anakin Skywalker." She said with a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I've been looking forward to this." The assassin said in a threateningly excited manner.

"If I'm going to die could you give me one last request?" Anakin asked sarcastically got into a battle stance. "Who are you?" He asked being completely genuine.

"Asajj Ventress." She simply said before lunging at Anakin who blocked her attack.

* * *

Obi-Wan trekked through the jungle making sure to not lose the presence. He could sense he was close to it and hid behind a tree to spy on whoever it was. It was human (or at least in appearance) with black hair. He looked to be around Anakin's age. He was currently, kneeling in front of the riverbank with his hands covering his eyes while shuddering. There was a blaster to his side looked to be an E-5.

Obi-Wan could tell that he was crying not just from grief, but also mostly from confusion and fear.

Obi-Wan and Ben both knew what needed to be done. He went to confront the stranger with his lightsaber still latched onto his belt.

"Hello there," Obi-Wan said gaining the stranger's attention. "Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked.

The stranger didn't say anything, but instead grabbed the blaster and open fired.

Obi-Wan managed to dodge his fire effortlessly. He did not want to get his lightsaber out, not wanting to terrify this person even more.

The stranger began to run away while shooting at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan gave an annoyed sigh. "Alright then."

Kenobi pulled out his lightsaber and leaped right into the air. He landed right in front of the stranger so fast it was almost like he appeared instantaneously. The stranger got his blaster out, but before he could fire Obi-Wan cut it in half and it fell out of his hands. The stranger fell to the ground looking like he had just seen a ghost.

Obi-Wan turned off his lightsaber and lend out a helping hand to pick the young man up.

"I'm not here to hurt you." Kenobi said.

The stranger took Kenobi's hand, but he tried to throw a punch at Obi-Wan which was caught by the Jedi. Obi-Wan let go and began to dodge a series of punches and kicks from the stranger. Obi-Wan tripped the stranger's leg causing him to fall down again. Unsurprisingly, he got back up again and got into another fighting stance. This time, however, he had a knife out this time.

Obi-Wan gave out another annoyed sigh. He knew the stranger was going to fight until he no longer could. Fortunately, he proved himself to be quite harmless and bad at picking fights. Obi-Wan and Ben had already thought of a strategy: just dodge his attacks until he exhausted himself.

* * *

Elsewhere, Anakin was dueling with Ventress. She was formidable as he was currently on the defensive walking past where the tree was originally cut and onto a new branch. The two locked blades with the two trying to knock each other off the tree.

"Dooku was right, you truly are a disappointment!" She taunted him.

Anakin's anger got the better of him for a moment causing him to overpower her. He delivered a strong swing, but she jumped over him. Anakin managed to take advantage of this and turned the tide. Now he had the offensive and he began a series of heavy strikes, which she blocked. They locked blades again only this time; she went on her back causing Anakin to fall. She used her legs as a way to send Anakin behind her using his momentum.

Anakin caught onto the tree branch to prevent himself from falling. As the padawan began to climb up, the assassin cut the branch in front of her causing Anakin to fall.

Anakin used the force to propel himself to the tree. He used his new arm to puncture the tree causing him to slowly slide down a bit. For a moment, Anakin began to appreciate his new arm.

_"Maybe, Obi-Wan has a point." The padawan thought._

He was about to climb back up the tree when he saw Ventress jump down trying to land on him. Swiftly, he moved to a different side of the tree before she could hit him. Anakin dropped down and was behind her, he cut the tree where he force pushed it as an attempt to crush her. Asajj delivered two cuts to the falling tree and used the force to launch the log at Anakin. Anakin cut it in half before it could hit him. Ventress lunged again, but this time Anakin dodged her and tried to cut her head off. She blocked the blow using one lightsaber and tried to cut off Anakins' legs with the other lightsaber. Fortunately, Anakin dodged her attack and force pushed her into a tree. Asajj grunted in pain as she hit the tree, but regained focus as she saw Anakin throw his lightsaber at her. Asajj jumped over the blade and headed towards Anakin with both lightsabers in the air. She came down full force, which Anakin dodged, but only barely.

Skywalker screamed in pain the moment he felt the burning. Anakin grabbed the right side of his eye where he was hit. He could still see, but the stinging pain made it impossible for him to stop covering his eye. Anakin's anger started to boil, he was starting to seethe. Memories of his fight with Dooku began to return, while he suffered a different injury the pain still felt the same. He called his lightsaber back to his hand and looked around Ventress was gone. Turning his head in every direction like a feral animal about to lash out.

He kicked a nearby rock out of frustration, but then remembered something.

Ventress was never after him she was after someone else… the same person with Obi-Wan.

He quickly took off to where Obi-Wan was.

_"No escapes, not this time!" He thought with fury._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That was it! I hope you all enjoyed it! Leave your thoughts in the form of a review. Also, how many of you saw Infinity War, and what are your thoughts about the movie? I saw the movie twice and thought it was great with a few problems here and there. Otherwise, take care while I write the next chapter.


	16. Future Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! Sorry for the delay, summer classes and what not. Luckily, now I finished my first two and I have two weeks until my next class. Fortunately, it's only one class instead of two so less work. Anyway, in this chapter, we see the introduction of a fan favorite character. Only this time not in cameo form!

t had only been a couple of minutes, but to Obi-Wan, it had felt like hours as he dodged any strikes from the stranger. Obi-Wan had just disarmed the stranger of his knife. Fortunately, the stranger looked like he was about to pass out as he was sweating heavily and panting. Obi-Wan had his back to the escape pod.

"Are you done?" Obi-Wan asked. He could end this quickly even with non-lethal force, but he abhorred unnecessary violence. Even though, the stranger was force sensitive he didn't seem to be aware of it.

The strangers' legs were bent as he crouched looking down. "Not… yet…" He said while panting heavily.

Obi-Wan sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I don't want to hurt you, young man," Kenobi said sternly.

Obi-Wan got a look in his eyes and saw that he was terrified. He was still out of breath, but not as much as last time. "You're not fooling me man!" He said.

"I'm not trying to fool you at all," Obi-Wan said trying to reassure him. "I can tell you're confused and scared. I can provide assistance, if you tell me what's wrong." Obi-Wan said.

"I'm not telling you anything!" He shouted throwing a punch.

Suddenly, the stranger's fist zoomed in close to the Jedi's face. Obi-Wan dodged it, but the stranger's fist contacted with the durasteel escape pod. The stranger screamed in agony while clutching his most-likely broken hand and shouted what Obi-Wan believed to be curses.

"Are you alright?" Obi-Wan asked feeling genuinely concerned for the young man. He walked up to him.

"I'm fine!" He groaned through gritted teeth. Obi-Wan was unconvinced, however. Even Anakin was a much more convincing liar than this person was.

"Are you?" Obi-Wan asked sarcastically raising an eyebrow. He was going to call medical support. He turned his back on the stranger letting him deal with his own injury for the time being. He turned toward a rock embedded in a nearby cliff. He was about to access his communicator when…

"GAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The stranger cried out in pain after he accidentally punched the rock behind Obi-Wan possibly breaking his other hand. Obi-Wan dodged out of instinct.

"WHY?!" He shouted in both anger and pain.

Obi-Wan sighed in annoyance. He was quite persistent, Kenobi had to give him that.

"This is General Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am sending you my coordinates for medical support. It is not for me, but a neutral combatant." He said on his comm. He used the term "neutral" lightly though.

* * *

Anakin rushed through the forest at a breakneck pace. Ventress was heading towards Obi-Wan's position, but all that mattered was Anakin getting to Obi-Wan first.

He locked onto Obi-Wan's signature and felt that he was okay, if not a little bit annoyed. He also felt like another one that was hurt and confused.

All of a sudden, Anakin ran into a squad of battle droids.

"Look a Jedi!" One of the B1 Battle Droids alerted the others.

They began to open fire at the padawan. Anakin reflected their shots back killing four of them. He used the force to knock down the remaining three.

A couple of B2 droid began to shoot at him. Anakin took evasive maneuvers and dodged each of their shots. Rushing up to each one cutting them down to partially melted scrap.

Anakin continued on his trek. He was determined to stop Ventress, and not fail again.

He sensed something in the force… Something bad. He felt four presences disappear swiftly close by. If Anakin were a betting man, he'd wager that Ventress had just struck.

" _She made a mistake." Anakin thought grimly._

* * *

"Medical support will be here in around ten minutes." Obi-Wan said to the stranger who had stopped fighting because of his injuries.

" _I would like to speak to him." Ben said._

_"Very well." Obi-Wan replied._

Ben was now in control of the body and walked towards the stranger.

"I'm sorry whatever has happened to you." He said. "I never got your name." Ben brought up.

"Go to hell." The stranger muttered defiantly.

Ben sighed.

"Tell me something, if you truly believed that I wanted to harm you why have I not killed you?" Ben asked.

"You want to interrogate me like that alien did." The stranger said.

" _Ventress..." Ben thought._

"Tell me did she have something like this?" Ben said holding out his lightsaber and igniting it. "Was her blade red?" He asked.

"Maybe…" The stranger said hiding the truth.

"I can assure you, young man, that whoever you saw is not like me." Ben said keeping his cover.

"Okay, buddy. Then answer me this," The stranger said starting to get impatient. "Who or What the hell are you?!" He asked.

"Very well. My name is Obi-Wan Kenobi. I am a Jedi Knight and General of the Galactic Republic." Ben said introducing himself. "I believe that the person you had encountered was an ally of the Sith and Confederacy of Independent Systems. Two organizations that I am against on principle and duty." Ben said.

"That…Doesn't clear up anything." The stranger said completely confused. "Like at all…" He said dumbfounded.

Ben was confused.

"You're not from around here, are you?" Ben said and asked. "What is your name, young man?" He asked.

The stranger hesitated. Ben felt how uneased he was. It reminded him of a lot of people he knew like Anakin, Ahsoka, and Luke. Ben used the force to try and help soothe him. It appeared to work, as he felt a little more relaxed.

"It's Jack, and I'm not going to lie to you sir… I've had a really awful day." He said. "Possibly the worst day of my life." Jack said.

"Well then Jack. Do you wish to talk about it? I can understand if you don't want to." Ben said. Both Kenobis were curious, but did not want to pry it out of him.

Jack hesitated for a moment, but decided to talk to the Jedi.

* * *

Anakin was heading towards where he felt the ambush happened.

He was sensed Obi-Wan and the presence was. It appeared the other presence had calmed down.

The padawan could feel how close he was. However, he could not feel Ventress. He was starting to feel paranoid. She was skilled and extremely dangerous. Although, not as much as Dooku.

" _No…Not this time."_  Anakin thought as he looked at his arm.

The burning pain he felt over and under his eye was not helping him forget. He had just lost his arm and now he had to go back to Padmé and explain his new scar. At this point, Anakin was starting to fear that by the end of the war he'd lose all of his limbs. A fate he so desperately wanted to avoid.

He jumped over a small cliff and continued his sprint through the forest. He stopped when he noticed the bodies of some clone troopers. All dead and cut down with what could only be from a lightsaber. Faint smoke could be seen emanating from their cuts.

Anakin felt a sense of loss for the clones. Not just because they were allies, but also because that he could relate to them in a way. He understood what it was like to be indoctrinated to only follow orders. Memories from his childhood began to haunt him. He fought back those memories as he remembered how his mother escaped freedom and found happiness. While he managed to find love and its approval.

He noticed a body stirring and starting to stand up. He wore ARC trooper armor with blue markings on it. The clone took off his helmet, revealing his bleached hair, beginning to heave as he stood on bended knees. He turned towards Anakin.

"Commander." He said saluting. Anakin took notice that despite what probably happened previously the Clone Trooper's tone still came across as professional and unshaken.

"What happened? Where did she go?" Anakin asked.

The clone seemed uneased as he recalled what had happened.

"My brothers and I were heading towards a distress signal when all of a sudden a woman with two red lightsabers jumped out and attacked us from behind. Most of us could barely react by the time we could see her. I was just knocked down, but the others were…not so lucky." He said solemnly while trying to control the rest of his emotions.

"I'm sorry to hear about that." Anakin said compassionately putting a hand on the clone's shoulder.

"Thanks, sir. I appreciate it, but you shouldn't worry to much about it." The captain said. "I think I saw her head north. Probably towards the signal that General Kenobi sent." He said.

" _Oh no." Anakin thought._

"I have to go now." Anakin said.

"If it's all the same commander, I'd like to accompany you myself." The trooper said offering help. "You can never know when you need a spare blaster by your side besides I owe that witch one for." He said trying to convince Anakin.

"Thank you, Captain…" Anakin said trying to get the helpful troopers name.

"CT-7567 of the 501st Legion, Torrent Company." The trooper introduced himself. "You can call me Captain Rex if you'd prefer to sir." Rex said.

"Very well," Anakin said. "I'm Anakin Skywalker." He said introducing himself extending his right hand.

"An honor to meet you, sir." Rex said shaking the padawan's hand. "I've heard a lot about you. Some good things I've heard." He said.

Anakin smirked. "That was clever." Anakin said. "Hopefully, you'll earn a reputation yourself." Anakin snarked.

He heard a bemused chuckle emanate from the Clone.

"I'll show you the way." Rex said as he began to run.

Anakin followed Rex to where his master was.

* * *

"This wall you saw," Ben said. "You're saying you somehow unlocked it and it led you to here?" He asked.

"Well, if you want to get technical about it... Yeah, pretty much." Jack said. "When the wall opened up I went inside and saw…"

Before the young man could finish, Ben stood up from the rock he was sitting on and turned around while drawing out his lightsaber. Jack tensed up when he moved his head past to where Obi-Wan was standing.  _Ventress_.

"No, go ahead finish your story by all means. I thought it was quite interesting." She said in a faux playful manner.

Ventress dropped down from the small cliff and ignited both lightsabers getting ready for a duel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right I hope you all liked it. I felt that this was the best place for it to stop. Hopefully, I'll be able to get more work on this story now since I'll only have one summer class starting in a week or so. On the plus side, we've met Captain Rex (my favorite Clone Trooper and I'm pretty sure there a lot of readers who have the same opinion as myself). Next chapter will have more action in it and probably be the last before we head into the Clone Wars movie. If you think I should go into more detail about this Battle on Yavin leave a comment. If not then I'll go into more detail in another story where it will be more integral to the plot. Until then, may the force be with you.


	17. Victory on Yavin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm back! I ran into a slight delay because I had to replace my computer's battery. I also made a slight edit in chapter 15 as well. Now that is fixed, I have since been writing this chapter. With that out of the way let us begin with chapter 17!

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe we've met?" Ben lied as he looked at Ventress.

"That's not important." Ventress said as she slowly approached Kenobi like a Nexu about to ambush its prey. "All that is important is for you to hand that idiot over." She threatened.

Ben looked at Jack who had an annoyed frown on his face.

"She's talking about me, I know." He said completely irritated.

"I'm afraid, I cannot do that. We were having a rather interesting discussion." Ben said. "I think you'd find it best for your personal health to walk away." He suggested.

Although, Ben had not seen Ventress in years following her death on Christophsis, he knew her banter was more of a means to keep him distracted until she struck. It was admirable, but she was a student while he was already a master of that technique by her age. Not to mention, he practically had two lifetimes of experience.

"I'll ask you this once more. Hand him over or else." Ventress threatened.

"No." Ben simply said.

Almost immediately Ventress growled and lunged at Ben. He blocked her attacks before using the force to push her back. Ventress was about to trip, but managed to regain her balance.

Ben could feel her anger flare up again. Ventress lunged again only this time aiming for his shoulder. He blocked her strike and dodged another strike towards his midsection.

Ben looked at Jack and noticed that he was slowly crawling away. Not that the Jedi could blame him. It was clear that the young man knew he was in way over his head.

Ventress delivered numerous strikes aimed towards Kenobi's head, arms, torso, and legs, which were all blocked by the Soresu master who delivered a strike of his own. Asajj blocked it with both blades putting them both into a blade lock. Ventress tried to push Ben off as she growled through gritted teeth while Ben struggled in a much more subtle manner.

He forgot how deadly Ventress was. She was no Dooku or Vader, but that didn't make her any less of a threat. Not helping the fact was shaking off nineteen years of combat rust wasn't so easy as he thought. Fortunately, Ben was starting to regain his old skill after a couple of sparring sessions and practice. Now was the time to see if his assumption was correct.

"I'll tell you this again, walk away." Ben said.

Ventress growled as she began to push back.

"NEVER!" She shouted defiantly.

Asajj managed to trip Ben causing him to fall down in the water. Ben had almost forgotten how powerful Ventress could be when sufficiently pushed. Memories of he and Anakin being briefly force choked by the assassin after Dooku discharged her came back to him.

Ventress roared as she brought down her lightsabers to Ben. In an instant, Kenobi blocked her attack locking their blades again. He could feel Ventress' frustration increase.

Suddenly, Ventress was knocked back by something. She rolled after being knocked down. She turned around with a murderous glare in her eyes.

It was Jack who was engaged in a combat stance.

"Who's the idiot now, baldy?!" Jack taunted the assassin.

Ventress growled like a feral beast glaring daggers at Jack.

"What are you doing?" Ben asked dumbfounded. Even Anakin would know to do better without a lightsaber. "Get out of here now!" He warned.

"Excuse me!" He protested. "I was trying to save your…" He was cut off when Ventress ran over to him and tackled and knocked them both down to the ground.

She began to deliver a series of punches to his face. Leaving him with what looked like a black eye, a broken nose, a couple of bruises around his face, and a gash down the right side of his head. Ventress then grabbed him by his shirt kneed him in his stomach eliciting a pained gasp from the young man. Ventress then grabbed his arm with one hand and placed another on his chest. Asajj threw Jack at the escape pod. For a moment, he screamed before colliding face first with the escape pod knocking the young fool out cold.

Ventress turned towards Ben who had gotten back up. Suddenly, a thermal detonator was thrown in front of her. The Dathomirians' eyes widened as she leaped away from it before it detonated. Kenobi was a safe distance away so he did not need to worry about the explosion. She was about to lunge again before a series of blaster fire prevented her from doing so. One shot managed to briefly skim passed her shoulder

Ben looked to his left and saw a familiar face, or rather a helmet. It was Rex wearing the same Phase I armor he had during the war.

Ventress blocked and dodged a couple of shots about to use the force to throw the Clone Captain away. Ben was about to run up to the push, but before he could reach it Anakin had appeared and countered it with his own. Causing Ventress to skid back a couple of meters. Anakin jumped down and charged towards Ventress. She jumped up back the cliff before Anakin could deliver a fatal cut.

"Keep the fool!" Ventress shouted. "Your deaths will be my ascension to the Sith!" She declared.

Ventress retreated into the forest.

"Thank you for the assistance, Anakin." Ben said feeling grateful. "Now we just need to…Anakin no!" He cried out as Anakin went to pursue Ventress in the forest.

He was about to give chase when Rex came by.

"General, I'm Captain CT-7567, or Rex. I received your signal about the neutral combatant. That's him?" He asked pointing to a beaten and unconscious Jack.

"Yes that's him, and thank you for the help as well captain." Ben said shaking hands with him.

"I'll take him back to base camp." Rex said as he walked towards the unconscious body. "You go after that witch and give her one for me." Rex said.

"I'll certainly try to." Ben said as he began to chase after Anakin.

* * *

It took a while, but Ben had managed to catch up to Anakin with Ventress not far ahead.

"Nice of you to finally catch up." Anakin said sarcastically.

"I would've have done so earlier if you had just waited." Ben admonished. "Do you know who this is?" He asked feigning ignorance while leaping over a boulder Ventress force threw at him.

"She said her name was, Asajj Ventress." Anakin said.

Anakin cut through a tree branch the assassin threw at them.

"Funny she didn't give me her name at all." Ben said pretending to feel jealous.

"She seems more interested in me than you, and for what its worth master, I don't think she's your type." Anakin joked back.

"Well, you never know." Ben joked.

Despite the fact they were trading their usual verbal barbs, it was clear to Ben that Anakin was growing increasingly angry towards their opponent. The Jedi Master was beginning to worry. Hopefully, he'd be able to rein Anakin and snap him back to his senses.

He ran quicker and was now next to Anakin. It was then that he noticed Anakin's scar. Ben noticed that it was eerily in the same shape and location when he last saw it. He figured that it was another inevitability like the war, and Anakin's arm.

Ventress cut through a series of trees trying to have them collapse on the Jedi duo. Anakin cut the trees on his side while Ben used the force to hold them up as he ran. Once he got passed them they fell down. Anakin managed to catch up to Ventress briefly and had a brief exchange with the assassin. Ben managed to catch up briefly as well and joined their duel. It was at that moment; they reached one of the Planets' ruins.

He suddenly felt a slight wetness on his forehead. He looked up and noticed that it was beginning to rain. The rain droplets that hit his lightsaber began to evaporate emanating steam from his lightsaber. He began to hear thunder and saw a flash of lightning in the distance.

As he began to try and find his padawan and their opponent, the old Jedi master began to reminisce about the weather. It felt like an eternity since the last time he had ever felt the rain, heard thunder, and saw lightning. He actually missed it. He actually missed weather that was not scorching temperatures, sandstorms, and a lack of humidity.

Ben heard the sound of clashing lightsabers and began to follow it. He ran past a collapsed monument and saw the two fighting on an arch. He was about to join, but then paused as he sensed Anakin. His anger was growing, not as bad as it did in his timeline, but it was still there. Anakin kicked Ventress across her face distracting her before he used the force to push her away. The Dathomirian bounced off a couple of rocks before falling down into a cavern that led inside the basement of a temple. Anakin jumped off the arch and was about to continue the fight when Ben appeared behind him and touched his shoulder. Anakin stopped and gave his master an annoyed glare.

"Don't look at me like that." Ben admonished.

"Why are you stopping me? I have her on the ropes." Anakin protested.

"I'm well aware of that, and it is not Ventress or her killing you that I'm worried about. It's you." Ben told Anakin.

"I'm fine, master, I have complete and total control over my temper." Anakin said trying to sound calm although he was seething a little during the final two words.

"Are you?" Ben asked rhetorically.

"I'm fine!" He protested.

Ben simply raised his eyebrow in a sarcastic fashion with his arms crossed.

At which point, Anakin stopped looking frustrated to ashamed.

"You're right…" He said looking down. "I'm sorry." Anakin continued.

"Apology accepted, Anakin." Ben said. "I have no doubt you can defeat this assassin. Its that you are playing into the Sith's game. You have increasingly given into your anger and even if you defeat Ventress, you will not come out victorious." He continued.

"I understand, it's just… I've felt like I'm under a lot of pressure since the war started. I'm afraid of failing." Anakin said.

"I have felt the same as you have regarding failure, but there is something that I have learned about failure: it's an excellent teacher. Sure it causes us to stumble for a while, but in the end, we learn how we stumbled as we pick ourselves up." Ben said speaking from personal experience. "The nature of failure is not always negative." Ben said.

"You really believe that?" Anakin asked sound interested.

"I know so." The Jedi Master replied before walking down the cavern. Anakin followed him to the cavern as well.

" _Nice speech." Obi-Wan said._

" _Thank you." Ben said. "You're free to enter anytime you want." He suggested._

" _No, I feel you need the experience." Obi-Wan said. "After all, you still owe me an ear." Obi-Wan teased._

" _I never realized how snide, I was." Ben said._

It was dark and the floor was wet. Ben pushed back any feelings of annoyance he felt as they walked through the water. The splashes that they made echoed around the chamber as they moved through. Their lightsabers provided the only source of light around the chamber. Of course, there was no red light emitting anywhere. Ventress had either fled or she was waiting. Anakin figured it was unlikely, while Ben knew it was.

"Keep close. She'll want us separated." Ben warned Anakin.

"Understood." Anakin said as he moved closer to Ben.

They both looked around the chamber. Turning their heads with each step as the sound of water splashing and hums of their lightsabers filled the room. After a minute or so, Ben looked up and in a flash of red light, Ventress appeared right on top of him about to cut his head off. Ben swiftly ducked and rolled out of the way.

Ventress swung with one lightsaber at Anakin and used the other to try and cut down Ben as well. Both were blocked and the Jedi duo used the force to push her towards the stairs. Ventress hit the wall creating a small crater before falling down on her knees. She made a pained grunt as she stood back up. Anakin lunged towards her, but she leaped onto the staircase and dodged it. Ben jumped behind Ventress, and blocked a cut from her causing their blades to lock. Anakin began to attack her while she was locked in a struggle with Kenobi. The three began to walk up the stairs; Ben was the first one to reach the outside and saw that it stopped raining. Ben looked at Ventress and began to realize that she was more focused on Anakin rather than him. He took advantage of this and began to move his lightsaber around in a circle. Ventress began to notice, but was too late to act when Ben moved his lightsaber up making the blade fall out of her hand.

In an instant, the assassins' eyes opened up in fear and briefly loosened her grip on her other lightsaber. Anakin's next blow caused her to drop her other lightsaber. Anakin used the force to push her into the pillar of an arch. She landed on her knees and began to seethe with anger and hate. Ventress looked at Anakin and Ben with pure and utter scorn. Ben felt a little unease as memories from Mustafar came back to his mind. He pushed them aside for a moment and said:

"I believe this is the part where you surrender."

"This isn't over." She said as her temper began to rise.

"Really?" Anakin asked sardonically. "Because it seems that way to me." He continued with a smug grin on his face.

With a roar from Ventress, the arch began to rumble and crack. It broke apart before the Jedi could react. Anakin and Ben moved used the force to prevent the rubble from falling on top of them.

Ventress used the force to call both of her lightsabers to her hands and ignited them. Anakin took notice of this and briefly let his Master handle the arch. Just as Ventress was about to kill Ben, Anakin blocked her attack. Anakin blocked many blows from an unfocussed Ventress before pushing her off of him. Ventress was about to charge until the Padawan used both of his hands to force push her off the temple. He pushed Ben out of the way before the arch could topple on top of them. Both Jedi went between different pillars. Dust began to rise up causing them both to choke. Ben fanned the smoke until he noticed Anakin.

"Nice job," Ben said. "Next time try and warn me next time." He said as calmly as he could.

"I will and, hey it worked." Anakin said as he walked towards where Ventress fell off. His eyes widened when he could not see a body anywhere below. He sensed the surrounding area and could not find her presence.

"Master!" He called out.

"I know, but I believe we've seen the last of Ventress for a while." Ben simply said.

"You think that?" Anakin asked feeling unsure.

"This was a desperation tactic." He said pointing to the rubble. "Considering that failed she must've decided to live and fight another day." He continued.

Suddenly his comm buzzed, Ben activated it. It was Plo Koon.

"Master Kenobi, Separatist forces have been driven back." Plo Koon informed. "What has happened? Did you defeat the Assailant?" The Kel Dor asked.

"Anakin and I have defeated her. However, she's still alive and has run off." He informed the Jedi Master.

"Not bad, old friend. Did you manage to get a name?" Plo asked.

"Yes, she told me her name was Asajj Ventress." Anakin said.

For a moment, Plo Koon was shocked and saddened to hear this.

"I see." He simply said. "I feared something like this would happen." Plo Koon lamented.

"What do you mean?" Ben asked feigning ignorance.

"Sometime after the Battle of Naboo, Jedi Knight Ky Narec found a Dathomirian slave named Asajj Ventress on Rattatak. Master Narec saw that the force was strong with her and decided to take her on as his pupil." Plo Koon said. "Together they spent the next ten years fighting warlords and pirates on the planet until he was killed one day. Without a master or any other form of guidance, Ventress turned to the dark side." Plo Koon said.

"How do you know about this?" Anakin asked.

"Narec may have been somewhat of a renegade, but he did keep us informed about his time on Rattatak daily. We offered to take Ventress back to Coruscant in order to train her, but he convinced us he could handle it himself. When Narec died a Jedi strike team found his body as well as the corpses of his potential murderers. One of the locals told us what had transpired. We've been trying to find her since." Plo Koon told him. It was clear that there was some regret in his voice.

Anakin did not speak, but nodded.

"We're prepared to pick both of you up." Plo Koon told them. "Or would you prefer to head back to your starfighters?" He asked.

Ben looked out to the horizon and saw the vast distance from where he was standing. He looked at his GPS and saw how far his ship was. Upon seeing it and feeling the continued downpour, he knew his answer.

"I feel that I've had my fair share of walking for today, you may pick me up." Ben said. "Anakin?" He asked.

"I'll go with you, just make sure you pick up our ships." Anakin said.

"Understood. May the force be with you." Plo Koon said before turning off his communicator.

" _You've done enough work for today. I'd like to be back into control." Obi-Wan said._

" _Have I paid you back enough for losing our ear?" Ben asked sarcastically._

" _Yes, you have." Obi-Wan said._

Obi-Wan was now in control of his body and approached Anakin.

"You did a good job, Anakin." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you master." Anakin said. "Though I don't feel I deserve your praise." He continued feeling slightly guilty.

"Anakin if I did not trust you to control your rage, I would've fought Ventress by myself." Obi-Wan said. "Not only did you defeat Ventress, you did so not from your own anger, but rather through skill and knowledge in the force." He continued praising Anakin.

Anakin smiled before wincing a bit. He started to rub his new scar to try and ease the stinging sensation. For a brief moment, he was worried what Padmé would think about it. He shook off such thoughts finding the odds of her being disgusted by his new injury ridiculous.

" _If she could handle the new arm then she won't mind the scar." Anakin thought._

Obi-Wan looked at Anakin and knew what he needed to be done next. He was going to discuss with the council about getting Anakin knighted. Both Kenobis knew that Anakin was ready probably even more than in the previous timeline to become a Jedi Knight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now that we're done with Yavin, we only have one more chapter until we can start with the Clone Wars movie. However, I am willing to skip to the movie if they want me to. If anything it'll just be the conclusion of a filler arc I just made, to see if I can work on other plot points that were not already touched upon any other Star Wars movies, shows, and novels. Until then, if you want to leave a review on what you think about the story I encourage you to do so, if not then I'll hopefully be back with another update soon.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are in chapter 18. Just one more until we get to the Clone Wars movie. I'm skipping over the episode with Slick even though it does take place before the movie. I'm sorry to say, however, that this is not an action-packed chapter. Sorry, about that, but it is more character driven which is also good. Anyway, let the story continue.

* * *

Obi-Wan was in the council room they were discussing recent ongoings in the war. Plo Koon had just finished filling the council in about what had happened on Yavin IV. Before that, Mace Windu discussed what happened to him, Kit Fisto, and their team on Hissrich. There were no changes in his story, Ben had noted. He had defeated the Separatist "commander" droid, AD-W4, but Prosset Dibs attacked Master Windu. Prosset was currently awaiting trial.

"Troubling this is." Yoda lamented. "Costly this war would be, I knew, but not like this." He said feeling slightly guilty.

"I agree." Mace Windu said. "Between Prosset Dibs and this General Grievous, the Separatists have battles are not the only thing we've lost." He added.

"Our numbers were dwindling, but now this." Mundi said.

"We must need more knights." Adi Galla said.

With those words, Obi-Wan saw his opportunity to speak up.

"I know this will generate debate, but I believe we should forego the trials and promote my padawan, Anakin, to Jedi Knight." Obi-Wan said.

"This is preposterous!" Oppo Ranciss protested. "We can't just set aside our most hallowed traditions." The Jedi Thisspiasian argued.

"In this time of need, why do we hold back the chosen one?" Ki Adi argued.

"Whether or not he is the chosen one is still to be determined." Windu said skeptically.

Even Piell began to ponder.

"Palpatine has been requesting this for months now." He brought up.

Obi-Wan and Ben began to sour. It would seem there would have to be times where they'd have to follow along Palpatine's plan. Fortunately, this part was mutually beneficial for both parties.

"Politicians have no voice in Jedi matters." Windu told him in a fickle manner. To say Windu was annoyed by the Chancellor constantly getting involved in Jedi personal matters would be an understatement.

"Well, he is a cunning warrior and our best pilot." Fisto brought up.

"But he is reckless with his gifts." Master Galla argued.

"Sometimes in the past, yes. However, Anakin has been put through more difficult. I believe that he passed a trial of skill when he helped defeat Ventress on Yavin four and he endured an atrocious trial of the flesh at the hands of Count Dooku." Obi-Wan said. "And he passed through every trial by following my guidance." He said.

Yoda looked at Kenobi. To the rest of the Jedi, he was just observing the discussion until he thought it was best for him to enter the fray. The only one who knew why the Grand Master was listening so attentively was Obi-Wan.

"Then it would seem he has, but one test left." Eeth Koth said.

"Testing the spirit." Shaak Ti's transmission from Kamino said.

"Facing the mirror." Piell said.

"And that is what concerns me." Oppo said. "To walk the path of the Jedi, one's spirit must be strong. That requires discipline and he has often disobeyed you has he not, Master Kenobi." He continued.

"I will not lie, but yes, many times in fact. However, I had a reckless and impatient streak too. Rightly around the same age as Anakin too." Obi-Wan argued.

"I have my doubts about this decision, but if Skywalker is ready then he is ready." Plo Koon said.

"A good point, Master Kenobi makes." Yoda said. "A just debate this is, but in these days of war, need all the knights we can. Unorthodox, young Skywalker's career has been, so to will his trials." Yoda added.

The rest of the Jedi Council, even Master Windu, nodded and began to get up from their seats. Obi-Wan looked at Yoda and could tell the Grand Master wanted to speak with him in private. After all the Jedi left the room, the three Jedi began to speak.

"Thank you for your support, Master Yoda." Obi-Wan said.

"Welcome are you, Master Kenobi." Yoda smiled and nodded. "Though not fully comfortable about this, I am." Yoda said feeling hesitant.

"I know Anakin first hand that Anakin was a difficult student." Obi-Wan said.

"Not entirely that." Yoda said. "Learned enough from you, young Skywalker has. Although learn more from someone else, he must." Yoda said.

Upon hearing that, both Kenobis knew what Yoda was talking about. Ben took control of the body.

"You are suggesting a padawan for Anakin?" Ben asked.

Yoda seemed taken surprised for a second, but then figured why.

"In your timeline, I suggested it?" Yoda asked.

"Well not to me personally, but yes you did assign a padawan to Anakin." Ben said.

The time traveler then realized something.

"Is she a Togrutan by the name of Ahsoka Tano?" Ben asked.

Yoda nodded. "Yes." He simply said understanding how Ben was so specific.

"In my timeline, you had Anakin take on Ahsoka as his padawan in order to help him let go." Ben said.

"Worked well, it did?" Yoda asked.

Ben smiled fondly as memories of working alongside Anakin and Ahsoka during the war came back to him, but memories from Ahsoka's trial came back to haunt him. Ahsoka's departure from the Jedi turned Anakin for the worst. Even when they briefly talked before the siege of Mandalore the scars never healed for Anakin. However, now Ben had a chance to prevent Ahsoka's departure.

"For the most part, yes." Ben said. "They are both equally reckless, stubborn, and driven. I could not think of a more perfect student for Anakin. Ahsoka will learn much from Anakin and he will learn from her." Ben said.

"Good." Yoda said. "Take some time this might." He added as he walked away.

"I'm well aware, old friend." Ben said. "I'll start to call Anakin over." Ben said.

"Indeed, may the force be with you." Yoda said.

* * *

Anakin anxiously walked towards the door to Padmé's apartment and knocked. To his surprise, his secret wife did not open it, but instead, it was C-3PO with his new gold plating. During their wedding, Anakin and Padme exchanged both Artoo and Threepio as wedding gifts. One of the first things, Padmé did with Threepio was give him new plating with the protocol droids enthusiastic support.

"Oh, Master Ani! It's so good to have you back!" Threepio greeted enthusiastically.

"Hello, Threepio, it's nice to see you as well old friend." Anakin said as he entered the apartment. "Where's Padmé?" He asked looking around the room.

"I'm here!" Padmé called out as she walked out of the nearby hallway.

She ran towards Anakin who promptly caught her and spun her around in the air for a bit. The two embraced in a kiss with their eyes closed. After a couple of seconds, they broke the kiss. It was there that Padmé saw the scar, surprising her.

"What happened?" She asked full of concern rubbing his scar.

"Sith Assassin," Anakin said. "Don't worry, she lost." He said. "It's not even that bad." He said trying to reassure her.

Padmé kissed him on the forehead. "I know and I don't care." She said.

Anakin smiled as she grabbed his arm and began to lead him elsewhere when all of a sudden his comm activated.

" _Great." Anakin sarcastically thought feeling annoyed._

He looked at his wife and noticed she was annoyed as well. He sighed and turned it on. Obi-Wan appeared with a large smile on his face as if knowing what he just interrupted. Anakin was beginning to judge the advantages of having his master safeguard his secret.

"What is it, Obi-Wan?" He asked feeling annoyed.

Obi-Wan looked confused. "Am I intruding on something important?" He asked sounding genuine.

" _Okay, so he's not pulling my leg." Anakin thought._

"Uh…" Anakin said trying to think of something while looking at an equally perplexed Padmé.

"Well whatever you were planning, you'll have to put a temporary halt on it." Obi-Wan said. "The council wants to meet with you." He told him.

At that mention both Anakins' and Padmés' hearts skipped a beat and their eyes opened up in fear.

Obi-Wan noticed their reactions.

"Its not about your marriage." He said reassuring him. "In fact, you'll find the surprise to be quite pleasant." Obi-Wan said.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief, as did Padmé. He noticed that his wife shared some of his disappointment.

"This won't take long, will it?" Anakin asked.

"No, I'd say a couple of minutes at the most." Obi-Wan said.

"Good, I'll see you there." Anakin said. "May the force be with you, master." He said.

"And with you, my friend." Obi-Wan said as he turned off their call.

Anakin went up to Padmé and gave her a small kiss on the lips.

"I'll be back here soon, angel." He said with a small smirk. "Love you." The Jedi said.

"I love you too, Ani." Padmé said.

With that, Anakin walked out the door as Padmé watched on.

It took a while for Anakin to get back to the Jedi temple. He was currently on a lift to the Council's chambers. Skywalker was anxious throughout the entire trip. Obi-Wan had said that it was a pleasant surprise, but there were only a few things he could think of. One was getting knighted. Another was the Council found out about their marriage, but Obi-Wan had somehow managed to convince them to remain married and as a Jedi. The lift stopped and broke Anakin out of his thoughts. He saw Obi-Wan who was waiting by the door wearing his hooded robe.

"I'm here." Anakin said as he walked towards his master. "Where is this "pleasant surprise"?" He asked.

"It is in there." Obi-Wan said pointing to the open door of the council room. It was dark, Anakin noticed. He was starting to feel suspicious about this whole scenario.

"I'm not feeling comfortable right now." Anakin said.

Obi-Wan sighed.

"Anakin, I just want to tell you that despite all the arguments and property damage we've had over the years, that I could not have asked for a better student." Obi-Wan said.

"Thanks, that helped… a little." Anakin said as he walked into the dark room.

Suddenly, the room was lit by numerous lightsabers in a circle. It was the council, all wearing their hoods with their blades shielding their faces. Anakin smiled having realized what this all meant. The "pleasant surprise" and what Obi-Wan had said before this. His eyes darted around the room and saw Obi-Wan with the same smile.

"Step forward, padawan." Yoda said.

Anakin walked towards Yoda and kneeled. All the other Jedi lowered their lightsabers.

"Anakin Skywalker, by the right of the Council. By the will of the force, dub thee I do: Jedi." Yoda said as he cut off Anakin's braid with his lightsaber. "Knight of the Republic." He said.

With that said, Anakin stood up feeling positively delightful. The rest of the Jedi stood up and began to leave. Some of them even congratulating Anakin.

After they all left, Anakin felt a hand on his shoulder. Without looking he knew it was Obi-Wan.

"I believe congratulations are in order." Obi-Wan said.

"Thank you, Obi-Wan. I know I wasn't the best student, but I'm proud to have made you happy." Anakin said.

"You always did." Kenobi said.

He picked up his old padawan braid.

"Keepsake?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Yes, but not for me." Anakin said. "I'm going to be heading back now." He said.

"Where are you heading off to?" Obi-Wan asked.

"Padmé's. I was there earlier." Anakin said as he began to leave. "See you tomorrow." He said before he left through the door as he waved.

Obi-Wan smiled while waving back. Before blanching, when he realized why Anakin was at Padmé's.

* * *

Meanwhile, on Serenno, Count Dooku sat on his desk strategizing for the war.

Dooku sensed someone familiar enter the room: Ventress. He felt her anger and hatred emanate around her. While in most cases this would have been positive, he could tell this was from frustration. Which meant that she failed in her assignment of killing either Skywalker or Kenobi. She entered the room and kneeled in front of him.

"Did you succeed?" He asked despite knowing the answer.

"No, Count." Ventress said. "I underestimated them." She muttered looking down.

Dooku rolled his eyes and sat up.

He began to walk towards her and circled around her.

"Despite your failure, you came here instead of hide?" Dooku said.

"Yes." Ventress simply said.

"Why?" Dooku asked as he stopped pacing.

"Its what you would've done." Ventress said.

" _Clever." Dooku thought to himself._

"Well done you passed." Dooku said. "You have earned the right to become my apprentice." The Sith Lord said.

Ventress' eyes widened. "But The Jedi! They live!" She said.

"There were two ways you would have passed. The best way would've involved the deaths in either Skywalker or Kenobi. The other would've been surviving against them and returning back here. Total failure would've been you dying or not returning back to me if you failed." Dooku explained.

"Thank you, Count Dooku." Ventress said gratefully.

"Yes." Dooku said.

Immediately, Dooku stuck his hand out and lighting shot out of his fingertips electrocuting Ventress. She screamed in agony. Dooku then stopped himself and her screams stopped. Ventress was on the floor panting.

"Do not forget, that you failed your initial task. If you had killed either of them this would not have happened." Dooku said sternly. "Now leave. I will summon you here when I want you to." He said.

Ventress grudgingly left.

Dooku walked back to his chair and sat down. He began to ponder about his new assassin. Sure he may have stretched the rules for his test a bit, but after all, he needed an apprentice. While he was certain that Ventress would be no Qui-Gon Jinn she would definitely be better than Komari Vosa had been. Not to mention, he saw a little bit of himself in her.

He turned on the holoprojector he used to talk to Sidious. He kneeled just as his master had appeared.

"Lord Tyrannus." Sidious greeted.

"Master, I have accepted Asajj Ventress into my ranks as an assassin." Dooku said.

"She survived." Sidious mused almost feeling surprised. "Yet she failed her task. Why did you let her join us?" Sidious said in a threatening manner.

For a brief moment, Dooku felt fear, but he swallowed it and came up with an excuse.

"She survived and came back here, despite knowing the consequences of her failure." Dooku said. "Besides with the loss of Jango Fett, we could use another assassin. Only this time one who relies on the dark side of the force instead of mere tools." Dooku argued.

Sidious seemed to think about what his apprentice had said. One could practically see the gears turning in his head.

"Very well." Sidious said. "But know this, if she has outlived her usefulness you will do what I say and destroy her. Do you understand?" He demanded.

"Yes my master, I understand." Dooku said.

He knew apart of him would regret doing so, but it was a rather small part.

"Good." Sidious said. "Now, we must move onto more important matters." Sidious said.

"Are you referring to the Hutt trading routes?" Dooku asked. The Hutt trading routes were integral to the Outer Rim and would be beneficial to either side that wanted them. Dooku had caught wind of the Republic's plan to negotiate with Jabba, so they could gain access to them.

"Yes, we need access to them. They will be a great benefit to whichever side has them." Sidious said.

"What must I do?" Dooku asked.

"You must talk with Jabba's uncle, Ziro. He wishes to usurp his uncle." Sidious said.

"You're not suggesting to killing Jabba, master. We could be dealing with a vacuum in the underworld." Dooku said. "Something that neither we nor the Republic needs as of now." Dooku said.

"I'm aware of that." Sidious said. "We must deceive him. Jabba has a child, Rotta. If the Huttlet were to be taken, then Jabba would surely embargo his child's kidnappers." Sidious said alluding to his plan.

"You wish for us to frame the Jedi for Rotta's kidnapping?" Dooku asked. "A brilliant plan, Master." He praised.

"Can it be done?" Sidious asked.

"Yes master, but it will take time." Dooku said.

The hologram turned off and Dooku began to strategize his plan.

" _Looks like_ _Ventress, could be of some use after all." Dooku thought to himself._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we can finally enter The Clone Wars. Speaking of which, who here is glad that we will be having it back for one more season? I know I am. As always, tell me your thoughts about this chapter, and I'll see you next time.


	19. Arguments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, we are finally at The Clone Wars. Yay! Well, technically it's the movie… Fortunately, we now get to meet Ahsoka. However, I'm starting my classes, but my class schedule is flexible enough. Finally, thanks to Ryu otsutsuki for the ideas in this chapter.

It had been six months since Anakin's knighting, and after many battles, the former student-master duo was stationed on Christophsis. Recently, they had managed to defeat Admiral Trench and expose Sergeant Slick's betrayal. Unlike last time, Slick did not destroy the munitions as Kenobi placed extra security in important areas. However, like last time, communications were on the fritz.

Presently, Obi-Wan was running up to the battlefield following Anakin.

"Looks like we were right." Anakin said as he watched the Droids advance.

"Alright men, second wave incoming." Obi-Wan told the Troopers.

"Rex, you and your men follow me!" Anakin ordered.

"Cody, battle positions!" Obi-Wan ordered his ground troops.

"Ready the cannons!" Cody ordered the artillery. "Up to the front!" Cody told his brothers as he signaled them to advance.

The Clone Army began to advance towards the droid army while simultaneously getting behind cover.

Blaster fire from both sides soared past the battlefield. The droids began to advance towards the clones as Republic cannon fire bombarded them.

Obi-Wan began to deflect incoming droid fire.

"General Skywalker should've attacked right now!" Cody shouted.

"Don't worry he knows the plan!" Obi-Wan reassured his commander.

With that said, Anakin, Rex, and a couple of Jet troopers jumped off of the building they were on. They landed on top their destination: the Octuptarra tri-droid.

Anakin began to cut down the droid as the Clones open fired upon it. The droid exploded into pieces as its debris landed below.

Anakin jumped to another tri-droid destroying it.

" _Won't be long now until Loathsom will retreat." Ben informed his younger counterpart._

" _How confident are you that this will play out like it did in your timeline?" Obi-Wan questioned._

" _I'm reasonably confident that this will work like last time." Ben reassured. "Reasonably." He repeated._

A nearby blaster bolt nearly shot Obi-Wan in the face. He began to redirect blaster fire.

Obi-Wan began to charge towards the droids and cut a B2 in half before redirecting the fire from another one.

He looked up at one of the tri-droids, which Anakin was currently standing on. He reflected the blast from another one destroying it. Anakin jumped off of the one he was currently standing on and cut off its leg causing it to collapse.

"Retreat!" They heard a droid call out.

The droid advance began to halt and fall back to their side.

The Republic forces collectively began to breathe a sigh of relief. All except for Obi-Wan of course, who knew the very reason they were retreating.

Anakin took notice of this and was about to ask why Obi-Wan was being so tense when the engines of a transport ship could be overheard towards the landing area. The ship began its descent.

"Well, it looks like reinforcements have finally arrived," Anakin said.

"Something like that," Obi-Wan muttered to himself.

The loading ramp lowered revealing Ahsoka Tano, with a lightsaber strapped to her belt and a padawan braid behind her left ear. The Togrutan began to walk down the ramp.

Anakin's brow furrowed at the sight.

"A youngling? Who are you supposed to be?" He asked the girl.

"I'm Ahsoka Tano," She replied coming up to them. "Master Yoda sent me. He said it is urgent for you must get to the Jedi Temple immediately. There's an emergency."

"Well, I don't know if you've noticed, but we're in a bit of an emergency right here!" Anakin told her.

"Yes, unfortunately, our communications have been a bit unreliable, but we've been calling for help." Obi-Wan explained their situation.

"Master Yoda hasn't heard you, so he sent me to send you the message." Ahsoka informed.

Anakin sighed. "Great, they don't even know we're in trouble!" He complained.

"Maybe you could relay a signal through the cruiser that just dropped me off." Ahsoka suggested.

"Excellent idea." Obi-Wan said.

* * *

With all that said, the Jedi trio began to call Yularen's vessel.

"We're under attack by Separatist warships," The Clone officer informed them. "We'll try to get into contact with the Jedi temple." He added.

"Stand by!" The officer said.

"So Ahsoka is there any other reason, Master Yoda brought you out here?" Obi-Wan asked.

He knew the answer of course, but felt it was a good way of keeping his act up. Instead of just standing there in awkward silence.

"Yes, actually," She said feeling somewhat surprised. "I was brought here to begin my training as a Padawan."

"Looks like you have a new student, Master." Anakin said grinning.

He leaned closer to Ahsoka.

"Make sure to go easy on him, I've noticed a few strands of gray in his hair over the years." He jokingly whispered.

Obi-Wan's eyes narrowed.

" _Should I tell him?" He asked his older-self._

" _Do you want to?" Ben asked sounding amused._

" _No, I think its best if he finds out." Obi-Wan said._

" _Then might as well wait." Ben said._

Ahsoka was about to say something when Yoda appeared.

"Master Kenobi, glad I am that Ahsoka found you." He said.

"Master Yoda, we are trapped here and vastly outnumbered. We are in no position to go anywhere or do anything. Our support ships have all been destroyed." Obi-Wan said.

"Send reinforcements we will." Yoda said however his transmission was beginning to glitch.

"Master Yoda, what's going on?" Ahsoka asked.

The transmission was cut.

"We lost the transmission, sir!" The Clone officer informed them.

Suddenly, another group of Clone officers arrived.

"We'll have to leave orbit immediately." One of the officers said. "We'll get back to you as soon as we can." He reassured them.

"Well, I guess we'll have to hold out a little longer." Anakin said.

"My apologies, for the delay Ahsoka." Obi-Wan apologized. "You mentioned you were a new padawan learner. Whom were you assigned to learn from?" He asked.

Anakin tipped his head. "I thought she was assigned to you."

"Actually, Master Skywalker, Master Yoda assigned me under your tutelage." She said.

As soon as Ahsoka finished her sentence, Anakin's eyes opened and his posture stiffened. He closed both eyes and shook his head for a second.

"I'm sorry," He apologized. "What?" He asked.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "I'm your padawan." She bluntly said.

Anakin chuckled.

"This must be a mistake." Anakin said. "If anything," He continued pointing at Obi-Wan. "You were sent to learn from Obi-Wan." He protested.

"No, Master Yoda said I was assigned to Anakin Skywalker and he is to supervise my Jedi training." She argued.

"That doesn't make any sense!" Anakin argued.

"Careful, Anakin you're growing grey by the minute." Obi-Wan said rolling his eyes.

Anakin furrowed his eyes at Obi-Wan.

Obi-Wan sighed and touched his temples. "We'll have to hold off on this debate later. It won't take long until the Droid Army figure out a way past our cannons." He brought up.

"I'll check with Rex at the lookup post." Anakin grumbled.

"Best take her with us." Ben said.

" _I'll apologize later." He told his younger self._

Anakin sighed and walked away with Ben as Ahsoka followed them enthusiastically.

" _This doesn't make any sense," Anakin thought. "Why would Yoda want to give me a Padawan?"_

* * *

After a quiet walk and elevator ride, the Jedi trio had reached the lookup point.

"Captain." Ben called out getting the Clone's attention.

"What's the status, Rex?" Anakin asked.

"Quiet for now, sir. They're gearing up for another assault." The Clone informed them.

Rex reeled back as he noticed Ahsoka.

"Who's the youngling?" He asked.

"I'm Master Skywalker's Padawan." Ahsoka said as she corrected the Clone in a rather petulant manner. "The name's Ahsoka Tano." She introduced herself.

Despite his stoic expression, Rex was still confused.

"Sir, I thought you said you'd never have a Padawan?" He asked.

"There's been a mix-up, the youngling isn't with me." Anakin told him.

"Stop calling me that!" Ahsoka protested. "You're stuck with me, Skyguy." She added cheekily.

Anakin bristled at his new nickname and even more when it managed to elicit a chuckle from Rex. "What did you just call me?" He asked glowering. Ahsoka smiled at him mischievously gaining more of Anakin's ire.

"Don't get snippy with me young one." He warned the Togrutan. "Why don't you go with Rex and he can teach you about respect." Anakin told her.

Anakin could handle her previous back sass, but was not willing to take it in front of his own troops.

Rex was taken aback by Anakin's order, but went along with it anyway.

"Uh yeah, come along Youngling." Rex said.

"Padawan…" Ahsoka grumbled.

Anakin breathed a sigh of relief. He turned towards Ben expecting an amused smile, but rather found an observant look.

"What no witty remark at my expense?" Anakin rhetorically asked.

"No, I thought I'd give you some advice." Ben said.

Anakin grimaced. "Not you too, I already told you that I don't want a Padawan." He complained.

"While I understand your reluctance. Sometimes what you need in life is not something you'll always want." Ben said.

Ben sighed and rubbed his forehead. "That… and I fear that this is partially my fault." He added.

Anakin paused and his posture stiffened. "What?" His voice was barely seething and his eyes wide open.

" _Oh, this not good…" Ben thought. His head began to pang from worry._

"I'm sorry Anakin for going over your head like that," He apologized. "But Master Yoda and I thought it would be for your best interest." Ben said.

"Master Yoda suggested it. I thought it would be a good idea." Ben brought up.

"Why?" Anakin asked trying to fight back a frown.

"He thought that taking on a padawan would help you as a Jedi." Ben said. "As did I, teaching is one of the greatest privileges a Jedi can have." He added.

Anakin sighed and rubbed his temples.

"I appreciate that you both wanted to help me, but never do something like that again." Anakin told him.

"I understand, and if you want I will talk to Master Yoda. I'll make sure to never do something like this again." Ben said. "I'd be willing to talk to Master Yoda and take Ahsoka under my wing." He added.

"Good." Anakin said before walking away.

" _Great, another mistake." He thought._

" _I do not see why you're so upset about this?" Obi-Wan questioned. "After all, you have experience with her." He brought up._

" _I'm not the right teacher for her. Anakin is." Ben told him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's it; I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry for the delay, I recently started school and ran into some writer's block regarding Ben's actions. I was afraid that it would come across as out of character. Granted, this is the same guy who hid Darth Vader's true identity from Luke. That and how Leia is actually his twin sister too. Still, I'm willing to make changes to this and the previous chapter if you think differently.


	20. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right here we are onto chapter 20! I want to thank you all for inspiring me to continue writing with your support! I don't know how many chapters this story will be, but this is the longest story I have written so far. On another note, I am really sorry for the delay! Schoolwork mostly contributed to this delay. With all that said, we can now begin our next chapter.

Ahsoka followed Rex as he showed her the cannons. An irritated frown marked her features as she desired to be somewhere else. Anywhere else in fact. She remembered Master Yodas' teachings and tried to assess the situation from Skywalker's point of view.

_"Maybe Master Skywalker really isn't ready." She thought._

Ahsoka shook her head and began to examine the cannons.

"Have you thought about moving that line back, captain?" Ahsoka asked. "They'd have better cover that way." She advised.

"Thanks for the suggestion…" Rex said apparently taking Ahsoka's advice into consideration. "But General Skywalker thinks they're fine the way they are." He told her.

Ahsoka began to think of a counter-argument when it shined on her.

"If I'm a Jedi and you're a captain, then technically… I outrank you, right?" She said.

"In my book, experience outranks everything." Rex simply replied unphased.

Ahsoka opened her mouth to protest when she noticed something glowing off to the horizon.

"What's that?" She inquired pointing at it.

Rex took notice and his eyes widened.

"Not good." He stated. "They've got an energy shield. It's gonna make things damn near impossible." The captain explained as he began to turn away.

Ahsoka followed the Captain as he sprinted towards the command center.

In a matter of moments, Rex and Ahsoka reached the two generals. Ahsoka noticed their expressions. Skywalker had a rather tense look while Kenobi looked a little saddened. It was clear that the two had a disagreement about something, but before she could ask, Rex spoke up.

"Sir," Rex said as he saluted. "We have a problem, the enemy is advancing on our position, only this time they have an energy shield that I doubt our cannons will be unable to break through." He informed them as he turned on the console.

The console turned on and a holographic view of Crystal City could be seen. On the outskirts of the city, the advancing Droid army could be seen with their shield overhead.

"Not good," Ben sighed. "If they get close enough they'll be able to destroy our long-range cannons, our only hope of driving the Separatists away from Christophsis." He said.

"Why don't we destroy the generator if it's such a problem?" Ahsoka suggested.

Ben inclined his head toward the padawan, as a sign of agreement.

"Easier said than done." Rex told her bluntly.

"Well, I for one agree with her." Anakin reluctantly admitted to Ahsoka's surprise as he examined the projection. "That generator is our biggest concern and destroy it." He added.

Ben was about to speak up, but stopped himself. Anakin was still crossed with him regarding Ahsoka. He tried to think of something else to say until Ahsoka decided to speak up.

"Why don't Master Skywalker and I destroy it?" She suggested.

"No, you're staying here with Obi-Wan." Anakin said. "I can do this myself." He told her.

Ahsoka raised a skeptical eyebrow. Anakin looked at the others for support and was only met with Cody trying to look away, Rex coughing while looking at the ground, and Ben who gave an apologetic look. Anakin sighed in a defeated manner and began to walk away gesturing Ahsoka to follow him. Ahsoka beamed and began to follow him.

"Good luck." Ben said.

Anakin paused and turned around, an annoyed frown on his face. Ahsoka had just left the command center.

"Don't try to get yourself out of this." Anakin told him. "What do you plan on doing?" He asked.

"A simple bluff and distraction, I've read about their commander: General Whorm Loathsom." Ben said. "I know what to do." He informed him.

"If this was some elaborate plot you cooked up just to prove yourself right… congratulations." He said sardonically.

Ben gave Anakin a solemn look. "No, it was not, and my offer still stands." He said slightly morose.

Anakin rubbed his temples in frustration, he wanted to talk more about this, but now was definitely not the time.

"I know." He said as he walked away. "I hope for your sake this plan of ours better work." Anakin said as he started to walk away.

He didn't want to be too angry at Obi-Wan about all this. After all, that man was the very reason his Mother was still alive, and had been so helpful and accepting of his marriage to Padmé. Obi-Wan had practically been covering for the both of them while they were together. Obi-Wan's regret even seemed to be sincere as well.

"May the force be with you." Ben said.

"You too." Anakin said.

He noticed Ahsoka. For a moment, Anakin contemplated whether or not she overheard what they talked about. The concerned look on her face made him believe it was the former.

"What happened before this?" Ahsoka asked.

Anakin hesitated to answer. He wanted to tell the girl the truth, but he did not want to stress her out especially since it was her first time on the battlefield. Padawan or not, he did not want her death to be on his conscience.

"Not important." Anakin lied trying to drop the topic as he pulled out a pair of macrobinoculars and observed the advancing army.

Ahsoka squinted at the Jedi Knight. She remembered how it looked like Skywalker and Kenobi most likely had an argument while she was with Rex, and judging from the passive-aggressive expressions he gave off it must've been a big one. Even the most inexperienced initiate could tell that. Ahsoka was about to say something regarding it, but stopped as she remembered the situation.

_"No, prodding for answers will have to wait. We're better off making it out of this mission alive." She thought to herself._

"So what's the plan?" She asked.

Anakin glanced at Ahsoka a twinge of amusement in his eyes. "Oh, I thought you were the one with the plan," He teased.

"No, I'm the one with the enthusiasm. You're the one with the experience, which I look forward to learning," Ahsoka said.

To Anakin's surprise, that last sentence actually struck a chord with him. He paused almost forget what he was about to say as his eyes darted around the area.

"Well, our biggest challenge will be to get past the lines of droids," He said.

"Why not go around and flank them?" Ahsoka suggested.

"It would take too long." He argued.

"Cut through the middle then." She countered.

"That wouldn't work unless you were…" Anakin said before an idea popped into his head "A droid." Anakin said. Ahsoka took notice of this but was unaware he was in deep thought and sighed.

"I guess my first lesson will be to wait while you come up with a plan," She said.

"Well, wait's over," Anakin said lowering his macrobinoculars and turned towards Ahsoka. "I have an idea."

* * *

Ben walked towards the battlefield. He had ordered his troops to fall back and go into hiding. It would make his "surrender" all the more convincing.

"Sir, I'm not one to question orders, but this seems extremely risky." Cody advised the General. Despite, the general stoicness Cody portrayed at the moment, Ben would bet his lightsaber that the thoughts going on in the Clone's head would be along the lines of: "Has he lost his mind?!".

"I appreciate your concerns, Cody, but I have total confidence in the plan." He tried to assure the Commander.

Rex leaned towards Cody's ear and whispered something into Cody's ear. Cody let out a brief chuckle before resisting even more laughter.

Ben bet that Rex's little joke was most likely "I can see where General Skywalker gets it from."

"Now remember to move your troops back to the heavy cannons, and once you see the generator go down open fire." Ben reminded the clones.

"Of course. Good luck, General." Cody said doing his best to sound confident about the plan.

He would be lying if he thought Cody had no reason to doubt his stratagem. Both Kenobis' had some doubts that they would make it out alive.

Kenobi remembered his training and pushed aside such doubts, better him than anymore Clones. Besides Obi-Wan would still retain some of Ben's memories if the worst had come to transpire.

Fortunately, the droids were no longer firing any of their weapons. Perhaps, it was because none of the Clones were firing. It was a good sign at least.

"Halt!" A droid ordered as it popped its head from its tank. "Identify your self, Jedi!" It called out as the droids aimed their weapons at him.

"I am Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi, and I would like to speak to General Loathsom." He said.

"What for?" Another droid asked.

"To discuss the terms of my surrender." Ben said coyly as he handed over his lightsaber to them.

The droids looked at each other, but then nodded.

"Well, that was easy." One of them said as they escorted Ben to their general.

Now Anakin and Ahsoka would have to play their part. Hopefully, it would work like it did last time.

* * *

"My legs are hurting. I have to stand up," Ahsoka complained.

Anakin shook his head at the young Togrutan's words. He was reminded of his past experiences with Obi-Wan, a thought that made him feel somehow both nostalgic and annoyed. "We need to be careful," he said as he started to stand up. "We don't know what we will run into." As he said that they coincidentally walked right into a lone droideka.

"You see what I mean," He said lightsaber igniting and moving rapidly to deflect the blaster bolts from the droideka. Ahsoka followed likewise, as she began to block the droid's fire. Anakin knew that the droid's shield would protect it from any stray bolt or blow from either lightsaber. He needed to think of an idea quick. Just then he thought of something.

"Run," Anakin called as he began to retreat.

"What? Jedi don't run," Ahsoka called out indignantly.

 _"Hero without fear, my…"_ She thought to herself disgruntled.

"I said run," Anakin called out again this time in a more strict tone and manner similar to how Obi-Wan used to do. Something he had just begun to realize.

Ahsoka reluctantly followed. The droid began to pursue them its shield was no longer up.

_"Perfect." Anakin thought to himself._

"Now stop!" Anakin ordered once they were a good distance away.

"Make up your mind!" She called back.

"I said stop," Anakin ordered once more. Only this time he sounded more stern and focused.

Realization dawned upon the Togrutans' eyes before she came to a stop. She readied herself and swung her lightsaber into the droid, splitting it in two. Anakin was impressed, to say the least.

"Very good, you take orders nicely," Anakin, commented clipping his lightsaber to his belt.

_"At least a bit better than I did as an apprentice." Anakin thought to himself as they approached the shield generator._

When they reached the generator, Anakin examined it. "We should be cautious," he began.

"Come on, Master. It doesn't look too hard," Ahsoka called getting to her feet and making her way toward the generator.

"Wait! Ahsoka!" Anakin protested sensing a nearby trap.

Ahsoka ignored him until she tripped over an antenna and fell to the ground just as a combat droid appeared and began to fire at her as more began to join them all.

Anakin scowled,  _"So this must be how Obi-Wan felt..." He thought to himself clearly disgruntled._

"Forget about the droids, set those charges," he shouted as he sliced through one of the battle droids before working his way towards the others. He kept an eye on the Togrutan as she began to set the charges on the generator.

Skywalker sliced through another droid before watching as Ahsoka, barely managing to evade a combat droid from behind, force pushed it out of the way only for it to fall off and alert its comrades as it landed before them.

"Sorry," Ahsoka apologized.

Anakin sighed.  _"Now I really know how Obi-Wan felt." He thought to himself._

He swore if this was some elaborate joke…

"Skyguy! Don't move." Ahsoka called out breaking Anakin out of his thoughts.

"What?" He broke off as he looked at Ahsoka held out her arm to use the force. She was doing something, Anakin looked around to see what she was planning. He was behind one of the walls and looked up to see a large hole cut into it. It was then he realized that Ahsoka was pulling down the wall. Anakin braced himself putting his hands on his head for protection as the wall fell destroying all the droids.

He glanced towards Ahsoka who was trying to catch her breath.

"You almost got me killed," He called to the Togrutan.

"I saved your life though," She replied back.

_"True," Anakin thought to himself. "I probably would have done the same thing back with Obi-Wan." He reflected about his time as a student_

It was weird it had only been a couple of months after his knighthood and it had felt like years, decades even.

He made his way towards Ahsoka. She was reckless, but Anakin could not help but be reminded of him when he was her age. Probably the biggest reason he was starting to feel like Obi-Wan. He continued to examine the girl as leaped down the generator.

* * *

Ben had been escorted to General Loathsom's tank, the Kerikoiden's head popped out of the tank.

"Hello there." He introduced himself.

"Ah, so you must be General Kenobi." Loathsom said. There was a slightly condescending tone on the word "general".

"Before I tell my troops to drop their weapons I'd like to discuss the terms of my surrender." Ben said. Two nearby droids unclipped his lightsaber from his belt.

"Very well," Loathsom responded his eyes narrowing The General lowered himself out of the tank and exit out of the back. He turned towards a little droid beside him. "Get us some liquids." He ordered it.

The droid began to head towards Loathsom's ship while the others started to set up a table and chairs from any nearby debris for the generals. Both men began to sit down as the droid came back.

Loathsom began to eye Ben suspiciously from the table.

"Don't try any of your tricks, Jedi." He threatened.

"I have no idea what you are talking about, I only wish to discuss the terms of my surrender to you." Ben lied.

"You must think of me as a fool if you believe that I would fall for something like this." Loathsome accused pointing a finger at Ben. "You would really expect me to believe that you, a Jedi of your reputation would surrender so soon."

Ben's confidence in the plan was slowly beginning to buckle.

"Our cannons would be unable to get through your shield. I'm not willing to sacrifice lives for something ultimately hopeless." He said.

Loathsoms' eyes squinted trying to reflect Kenobis' words. Ben tried to subdue his feelings of fear until he heard Loathsom sighed.

"How noble," Loathsom stated. "Very well, I will concede to your request." Loathsom said as he began to sit down.

_"I can't believe that actually worked." Obi-Wan said._

_"Agreed, hopefully, Anakin and Ahsoka can take out that generator like last time." Ben said._

* * *

Anakin looked down at where Ben and Loathsom were discussing. Neither the clones nor droids were firing at one another. The two were barely noticeable he then glanced towards Ahsoka.

"Did you set the charges?" He asked.

"Yes." Ahsoka responded.

"Well?"

Ahsoka glanced at her master before activating the charges. The shield generator exploded causing the shield to dissipate leaving the droid army defenseless. Ahsoka glanced at Anakin before heading towards the destroyed generator and sat down.

The Togrutan began to reflect on her actions during this mission, her first mission in fact.

She had acted incredibly reckless and foolish even when she saved her master's life. She was too focused on destroying the droids and saving her master and did not think things through. She began to have doubts about whether or not she could truly be a padawan.

_"Am I still too young? Am I really still a youngling like Master Skywalker says?" She wondered._

"Not bad," Anakin commented. "A little reckless, but I'm not really one to complain." He praised.

Ahsoka immediately perked up. He seemed to be less weary and more accepting of her.

"Thank you." She said with a bow.

"Come on, let's go back," Anakin said patting her on the shoulder as he walked off.

Ahsoka followed Anakin happily.

"Great job, General," Rex praised standing in the opening of a gunship as the Jedi pair jumped inside it. He turned towards Ahsoka with a grin and added, "You too kid."

* * *

As this was happening, Loathsom looked at where the shield protected his troops while Ben calmly sipped his drink.

"You… You tricked me!" He furiously accused.

"I never brought up the location of General Skywalker nor what he was planning." Ben calmly replied.

One of Loathsom's eyes twitched in anger, the droids surrounded Ben their blasters pointed at the Jedi. Suddenly, a series of blaster bolts could be heard firing at the Battle Droids while the heavy cannons fired on any nearby artillery. Using the distraction to his advantage, Ben used the force to recall his lightsaber. He ignited his weapon and cut down the droids circling him in an instant.

Commander Cody, a good portion of the 212th, and some of the 501st came headed towards Ben with their blasters trained on Loathsom.

Loathsom shrunk back, "General Kenobi I wish to discuss the terms of my surrender." He said trying to hold back his fear.

"I accept." Ben simply replied.

* * *

After handing over Loathsom to the Clones, Ben awaited the arrival of Yoda.

Soon enough, he saw the Grand Master approach him.

"Master Yoda," Ben said with a bow.

Yoda merely smiled and did the same, "Master Kenobi. Seemed troubled you do." Yoda mentioned.

"It's about Ahsoka." Ben simply said. "I believe I made a foolish mistake about setting her up as Anakin's padawan without his knowledge." He explained.

"Not ready for an apprentice, Skywalker is?" Yoda asked.

"No, I know he is ready. Ahsoka will give him the chance to grow as Jedi as well as herself." Ben explained. "My actions created a strain between us when I confessed that I was the one who recommended her to you." He added.

Yoda grunted in response.

"I told Anakin that if things do not work out, I'd be willing to take Ahsoka as my padawan." He informed Yoda although even the most inexperienced Jedi could tell there were some doubts in that statement. "However, in my timeline, Anakin once said that Ahsoka would never make it under my tutelage, but rather his." Ben added.

"Brought here because of mistakes made, were you not?" Yoda questioned.

"Yes." Ben said.

Yoda let out a playful chuckle.

"Spent a long time in the desert you have, Master Kenobi." Yoda said with a grin. "Forgotten many things, you have. Decide our students we do not, it is the force that does." Yoda added.

"I have not forgotten that," Ben argued. "It's that I fear how much has changed because of my presence. Master Qui-Gon informed me that my arrival in the past will have caused changes to parts of history even before my arrival." He confessed.

Yoda began to enter deep thought.

"Perhaps," The Grand Master said. "In the end, Skywalker's decision, this will be." He added.

"You may be right," Ben said. He then noticed Anakin and Ahsoka walking towards them.

To his relief they seemed to be happier with each other, it seemed they were starting to bond.

"Master, Master Yoda." He said. While his tone indicated that he seemed to be feeling happier it was clear that it wasn't over.

"I just told him about the argument," Ben informed Anakin.

Anakin glanced at Ben, his eyes were full of regret.

"Not ready for a padawan, are you?" Yoda asked.

Anakin hesitated to find an answer to that question it looked like he was entering deep thought. Practically debating with him.

_"Weigh your options, Anakin," Anakin thought to himself. "She's reckless and impatient, but I am not one to talk."_

_"You're too young, but Obi-Wan wasn't that much older than I am when he started."_

_"They went behind your back and forced her onto you! But Obi-Wan did say he'd take her if I didn't, so I was never forced."_

_"Do I really not want to?"_

Ahsoka gave Anakin a worried look, which only made him more silent. Finally, after a moment he seemed to come to a conclusion.

"While I admit, Ahsoka's rough around the edges, but with a great deal of training and practice, she might amount to something." He replied

Ahsoka's response was an excited grin. Ben couldn't help but feel nostalgic again, now all he had to do was prevent the Temple bombing.

"I may not like the circumstances that led to this decision, however." He added with a slightly tense tone.

"Understand, we do." Yoda said. "Greatly sorry we are for this." The Grand Master said sounding slightly guilty.

"As am I. I promise Anakin to never do something similar again." Ben said.

It would seem his original strategy for the Rako Hardeen mission would need some alterations now.

_"I suppose we'll have to tell Anakin about that before the mission." Ben said._

_"Hopefully, Anakin is a much more convincing actor than he is at lying." Obi-Wan joked._

"Good," Anakin simply said accepting their apology.

"However, there is a situation that requires our aid." He brought up.

Anakin and Ahsoka paid close attention.

"Go to the Teth system, you must." Yoda ordered.

Anakin frowned. "But that's in Wild Space. The Droid Army isn't even there," he argued.

"Kidnapped Jabba the Hutt's son has been," Yoda said glancing down at the floor before looking up. "Negotiate the treaty with Jabba, Obi-Wan will. Find the renegades that hold Jabba's your mission will be, Skywalker."

"Doesn't sound too bad," Ahsoka brashly said. "Come on master, I'll go find Rex." With that, the young Togrutan ran off.

"Don't worry too much Anakin, I'm sure you will do well." Ben said.

"Thanks," Anakin said. "Do you have any advice?" He asked.

"Try to understand her more, and then you'll know. Also to have faith her as well." Ben advised. "I'll be off to negotiate the treaty with Jabba. May the force be with you." He said walking off to his starfighter.

He activated the main engines and told Arfour to input the main coordinates for Tatooine. A part of him actually missed the little dust bowl he mused. Both Kenobi's also started to think about other events throughout this mission there were a variety of factors that he could control. Unfortunately, the force didn't give them this purpose to change every little thing.

The ship blasted out into orbit connecting to the ring. Once the coordinates were in place he pulled the lever and flew off towards Tatooine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, here we are! Again sorry for the delay, I hope to at least post the next chapter by January. However, I'm starting five classes next semester instead of four, so I'm not too confident. Also, the reason as to why I didn't have Anakin say his line to Ahsoka about not being able to make it as Obi-Wan's apprentice is that I'm starting to develop their bond. Other than that, happy holidays!

**Author's Note:**

> And that’s a wrap. I hope you all enjoyed that, if you have any criticisms please leave them in the comment section. Take care and may the force be with you.


End file.
